


Sugar Baby

by samptra



Series: Sugar Sugar [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Service Kink, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Sweet and soft, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: Tony was shrugging into his coat and heading towards the door before James was hurrying to follow, “Wait!”He caught up with him outside the doors, his useless left arm hanging at his side, surprised Tony turned to him.“Would I do?” He asked desperate, hopeful.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Sugar Sugar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667380
Comments: 157
Kudos: 927
Collections: LisasGoodEnoughToRereadlist, Tony Stark winter soldier





	1. Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just Tony as a sugar daddy and James as a sugar baby. That's the whole plot legit, just soft warm, fluffy feels. Not sure how long it'll go, as long as the muse takes me. I have a whole bunch of ideas sort of swirling around in my head, working my way through them as best as I can! Curious to know if you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Chapter now beta'd by the fantastic copper-mouth, amazing thank you so much!

* * *

Tony used to like these parties.

Leaning against the bar, he nodded to the bartender for another as the party clamoured around him. Bored, he stared down at his watch. He'd promised Pepper he'd stay an hour – an hour too long – and it was only the start of the outrageously long list of parties he had to attend.

“Oh god there he is! I don’t believe it, he brought her!”

“Brought who?”

The bartender slid him his drink, and he took a sip, half-listening to the men beside him.

“His sugar baby.”

“What the hell is that?”

Tony set his glass down, curious despite himself, trying to listen while pretending like he wasn't listening.

“He pays for her, gives her an allowance, gifts…and she goes out with him, parties, vacations, the like.”

“Sex?”  
  
“He says not, just an arrangement.”

“She looks young…”

Tony glanced at the pair in question. The man was easily his age, maybe a little older, and the women on his arm had to be in her early twenties. She was gorgeous, and way out of his league.

“That’s the idea, it’s a whole thing…you can find them on these websites.”

“Really? Maybe I should take a look.”

They laughed then moved away, but Tony stayed, glancing back at the couple, mind turning the information over in his head.

-#-#-#-

“Stevie, you have to eat.” James carefully carried the bowl of soup into their living room where his miserable blonde roommate sat swaddled in blankets.

“I don’t want to,” he rasped, frowning at the offending soup.

James sighed as he set the bowl down on the table sitting beside him. He awkwardly set his prosthetic in his lap before pulling the table close and grabbing the spoon with his right hand.

"Arm still broke?" Steve rasped, glancing at him.

James growled as he held the full spoon out. “Stop trying to change the subject and eat the soup.”

Steve relented and dutifully opened his mouth, eating half the bowl before flat out rejecting the rest. Nodding, James collected what was left. He took it to the kitchen and ate the rest himself, easing the hunger pangs in his belly. When he was finished, he cleaned up the kitchen, organizing everything with military precision. He did his best to keep the rundown apartment as clean as he could. Steve did not do well with the mold and dust...not that he could do much about it.

He grabbed the paper he'd pulled from the recycling and headed back to the couch, settling beside Steve in his blanket cocoon to offer his warmth. The small man was dozing, chest rattling terribly. James frowned at him in concern. He really needed to see a doctor, desperately – only they didn't have the money for it.

Everything they had had gone into paying this month’s rent. James had no idea what they were going to do next month; he was genuinely worried they’d end up on the street. Quietly opening the paper, he read through the want ads, the postings rather slim as most companies used the internet these days. He’d have to go to the library again. Frustrated, he circled a couple. He’d go out again tomorrow and try to find something.

Unfortunately, not many people wanted to hire a one-armed vet, especially one with a busted prosthetic.

Beside him, Steve coughed, and James winced in sympathy, carefully tucking the blankets tighter around him as he shrugged out of his patched winter jacket. He tucked it around his best friend as he slouched down into the couch beside him and closed his eyes. All he could do was try again tomorrow.

-#-#-#-

Tony worried his lip between his teeth as he stared at the computer screen, the ‘submit’ button mocking him.

He'd been staring at it a long while now, unsure why he was hesitating – he'd filled out everything, being far more honest than the thing deserved. The site had said honesty would be best, and for the amount of money they were going to charge him, he expected they knew what they were talking about.

Taking a breath, he exhaled and slowly hit the button, the page rather anti-climatically changing to a ‘thank you for your submission’ page. He snorted. What the hell had he been expecting?

“Well that’s it,” he muttered to no one in particular as his bots whirred around him curiously. Tony absently patted them, wondering if he had made some sort of horrible mistake. Rubbing his hands on his jeans, he stared at nothing in particular.

He must be losing his mind…he really must, signing up for a sugaring site. Shaking his head, he buried his face in his callused hands. What had he done? He’d just been so lonely…

His computer dinged, startling him out of his thoughts. Curious and hesitant, he opened the email, surprised to see he already had a match. Blinking, he started to read the email when his email dinged again, then again and again. Tony felt an odd excitement and anticipation rise in his chest; there was no harm in looking, was there?

-#-#-#-

James was not having a good day.

Three interviews, and three rejections. At least the last place had been nice about it, looking at him sympathetically as they told him they didn’t think they’d had anything that would suit.

Frustrated, he ran a hand through his messy hair. He really couldn’t blame them – he didn’t look overly employable at the moment. They’d shut the water off this morning, and he hadn’t been able to shower or shave, so that didn’t make the greatest of first impressions. It didn’t help that his suit was rather dated, and a little looser than it should be. It had fit before…but he’d lost some weight the last couple of months.

He tugged at his threadbare tie as he sat down on a bench outside a small coffee shop, ignoring the growling in his stomach as he slouched back in the seat. Sighing, he bent his head against the cold and closed his eyes. He was reluctant to go back to the cramped, freezing apartment. He could feel sorry for himself here just as easily as he could at home.

“Wow, your description really didn’t do you justice.”

James opened his eyes and glanced up at the stranger through his curtain of dark hair. “You talking to me?”

The man beside him snorted. “Who else, De Niro?”

James cracked a smile at that, lifting his head a little to get a better look at the man. He was older, the late forties maybe, perfectly styled dark hair, a hint of gray at his temples. His goatee was neatly trimmed, framing full lips and square jaw. James couldn't see his eyes behind the dark sunglasses, but he was wildly curious what their colour was.

“You’re James, right?” The man was smirking at him with a curl of his lips that seemed hesitant.

“Ummmm...yeah, James Barnes,” he held out his right hand, and the man shook it briskly.

“I’m Tony Stark,” he grinned at him expectantly.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark," he returned.

The man grinned widely at him. “Tony, please. Shall we get some coffee?”

James glanced at the store beside them, about to decline, when the man was up and tugging him after. Cold, hungry, and feeling rather sorry for himself, he allowed himself to be dragged inside the warm, sweetly scented café. He wanted to groan as the heat hit him, seeping into his bones and shoulder. 

“What would you like? My treat of course,” Tony said flippantly.

James knew he really should decline, but his stomach gave an audible grumble and he flushed to the roots of his hair.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him before turning to the counter. "Two large coffees and the sandwich special please."

James opened his mouth to protest, but Tony was handing over the cash and picking up their coffee.

“We’ll bring the sandwich right over,” the smiling cashier replied.

Nodding, Tony lead them to a booth before setting their coffee down and shrugging out of his jacket. James followed suit automatically. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the expensive-looking suit the man was wearing. Suddenly horribly self-conscious, he sat down, looking at his coffee. What on earth was going on?

“So James, what do you do for a living?”

James shrunk on himself. What the hell would he say? That he was unemployed?

"Stupid question, forget it," Tony continued. James looked up at the man, breath catching as he pulled his sunglasses off; he was gorgeous. Clever dark eyes were looking at him intently, giving him his full attention. James was horribly flustered.

“Here you are,” the voice of the server nearly made him come out of his skin.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, eyeing the sandwich as his stomach reminded him again he hadn’t eaten since yesterday.

“Go on.” Tony was giving him a soft smile.

James wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He demolished the sandwich in record time, only realizing how it must have looked as he finished the last bite. Horrified, he looked up into those amused dark eyes; Tony was looking at him softly, warmly.

“I’m sorry, I…” James trailed off, sure his cheeks were red.

"Not at all, it's refreshing, honestly." Tony was leaning on one hand, sipping his coffee.

James frowned again. With some food in his stomach and warmth in his bones, his mind was working again, and he realized he had absolutely no idea why this handsome man knew his name.

“I’m sorry, but what…” he began, unsure what he wanted to say.

"Right, you want to talk terms, understandable. I will of course pay for all expenses, a new wardrobe, dinners, vacations, and a weekly allowance of $1500?"

James felt his jaw drop, mind reeling.

“Not enough?”

James sputtered.

“$2000 a week? I’m sorry, I’m not sure exactly, this is ahh…my first time.” He looked away, cheeks pink.

James shook his head as he struggled to catch up with the conversation. Tony was offering to pay him? He couldn’t quite get his mind around what was happening. “I’m sorry? Paying for what?”

Tony looked at him curiously, “For umm…you know the arrangement…” he trailed off, eyes going wide as he went very still. “Wait, are you James form seekingarrangements.com?” 

Slowly, James shook his head, amazed that a man could go that red.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I thought…the description matched you to a tee, and you were on the bench…" he trailed off, wringing his hands, eyes wide.

James blinked in surprise – he had been so confident moments ago. He felt his heart flip a little in his chest.

“It’s ok, I um…" he hesitated, suddenly indecisive. The right thing to do would be to get up, thank him for his lunch and leave, but what Tony was offering – that was a lot of money.

“What was it you were looking to, I mean what was the arrangement?”

Tony looked up at him in surprise before he groaned, burying his face in his hands, “It’s so stupid…” he mumbled before he sighed, dropping his hands and looking out the window.

“I was looking for a sugar baby…” he said the last part so softly James barely heard him.

“I’m sorry?” He frowned, unfamiliar with the term.

Tony gave a little huff as he shook his head. “I was looking for a younger man….to umm…spoil.”

James blinked. Tony was an incredibly good looking man; surely he could easily find someone, couldn’t he?

"I have a lot of money and a lot of fake people who just want me for money…thought I might as well set the terms."

James couldn’t even begin to fathom having that kind of money.

“I’m so sorry again, I can’t believe…” he was collecting his coat, cheeks still red. 

James had a moment of hesitation, his mind swirling with yet another rejection, his sick friend, their cold apartment…

Tony was shrugging into his coat and heading towards the door before James was hurrying to follow. “Wait!”

He caught up with him outside the doors, his useless left arm hanging at his side. Surprised, Tony turned to him.

“Would I do?” James asked, desperate, hopeful.

Tony blinked at him in surprise.

“Would it be ok if it was me?” He hurried on. “I’m not sure what it entails, but I…if I could, would I do?”

The older man seemed taken aback for a moment. James could feel the eyes on him assessing, and he shifted his weight a bit, trying to stand up straighter. His metal prosthetic was heavy as shit and had to pull a bit to compensate.

He really wished he’d been able to shower that morning, he thought as he waited with breath held. Slowly, Tony slid his sunglasses down at him, warmth in his eyes. “Really? You would…umm…be…” he trailed off, and James nodded.

“I, yes, I can…I don’t really know, but I’m sure I can.”

Tony was chuckling, then a grin split his face. “Alright, how about we meet for dinner tonight?”

James was nodding again. “Yes, ok, of course.”

Tony was still smiling. “Here give me your number, and I’ll text – ”

James froze. “I ummm…don’t have a phone.”

Tony let out a sharp gasp. “You don’t have a phone?”

James wished the ground would open up and swallow him – Tony was going to change his mind now. But he just made an odd sort of growl as he frowned at his watch.

“We’ll fix that later; I have a meeting now. How about we meet at _11 Madison Park_ tonight, say 8?”

He tried not to let his jaw drop as he nodded eagerly, trying to convince himself he could do this.

“Great,” Tony smiled at him. “I’ll see you tonight, James.”

He gave him a little wave before striding confidently away, and James watched him go, a warm tingle running down his spine at the way he said his name. He watched him go before the panic set in…what had he gotten himself into?


	2. Malfuction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for the support, and your wonderful comments were really motivating I very much appreciate it. I also do want to gently point out the tags, as well as the title of this story, it's pretty clear what it's about, and if it's not your cup of tea then please feel free to skip on by. My stories are very much just fluffy, romantic, sappy, things and if that's not your thing again I think the tags are pretty clear. For those of you still with me, I'm here for sugar daddy Tony lol. This story is turning out longer then I anticipated, enjoy the next installment, and again thank you for all the fantastically sweet support from everyone who left a comment.
> 
> Edit: Now beta'd by the fantastic copper-mouth, thank you so much for taking this on and helping me out.

* * *

Tony wasn’t paying any attention to the board meeting.

Instead, his mind was on the unusual encounter he'd had with James Barnes.

Really he had no one to blame but himself. He'd seen an incredibly good looking, dark-haired man sitting on the bench, and he had just assumed. It was pure coincidence that the man he was supposed to have met and the stranger had shared the same name, although James was rather common. Hell, his best friend was a James.

Glancing at the pen in his hands, he let the droning board members’ voices wash over him. There had just been something about him, a sweet roughness to him, one that had appealed to Tony. The James he’d talked to on the site had just sent him a shot of his abs and a few artful nudes that Tony had taken with a grain of salt. He’d expected a well put together man, perfectly manicured…and fake.

The James on the bench had been a breath of fresh air.

He’d noted, of course, the prosthetic, but it had intrigued him more than anything. He’d seen the flash of metal fingers and was wildly curious – just another layer of the appealing mystery that was James Barnes.

“So you agree, Mr. Stark?”

Tony frowned, quickly playing back the words in his head. Were they honestly still talking about getting back into weapons manufacturing?

“No, I do not, SI has gone in a new direction. Discussion over.”

His CEO hid her grin, giving him a quick wink before she stood and took over the meeting, and Tony let his mind wander again. He was still questioning his sanity at having decided to be a 'sugar daddy', but he couldn't help the odd thrill at the thought of spoiling James. He hadn't actually had that before. He had struggled with personal relationships his whole life, learning from a young age how fake people could be. Those he truly cared about, he loved to spoil – only Pepper and Rhodey wouldn't let him.

The idea of being allowed to, encouraged even – sent a warm heat through him. James had been happy with the sandwich, a simple sandwich. Tony was honestly looking forward to buying him a lavish dinner; there was something about James that made him want to spoil him.

He wasn’t quite sure what it was yet, but James had certainly caught his attention. He couldn’t wait to see him again.

-#-#-#

“Buck, I’m laying out my best suit for you in the bedroom.” He heard Sam’s voice over the shower as he lathered and rinsed his hair for a second time. 

"Thanks Sam, for the shower and the clothes," he called back.

There was a pause for a moment before Sam spoke again. “You know we’d love to have you here Buck, both of you.”

James paused and stared down at the drain as the suds from his hair washed away. “Thanks Sam, but we’re ok,” he lied easily. He was getting far too good at it lately. The last thing he wanted to be was a burden to his friends. Steve always said he had too much pride for his own good.

He could hear Sam sigh. "Ok Buck, I need to head to work, so lock up when you're done. Oh, and I want to hear how the interview goes."

James was very glad his friend couldn't see the blush that spread across his cheeks. "Will do, Sam."

He waited until he heard the front door close before he turned off the shower and stepped out. Awkwardly, he dried himself one-handed before slinging the towel about his hips and stepping towards the mirror in the bathroom.

He'd done his homework before coming over, feeling embarrassed the whole time he'd sat in the library and googled 'sugar babies'. He had no idea this sort of thing existed, and honestly it had all seemed too good to be true. Still, he'd already met Tony, and from what he read that was the hard part.

Many of the stories he'd encountered had been horrifying accounts of being tricked or meeting people who weren't who they said they were. If James hadn’t already met Tony, he didn’t think he would have had the courage to go through with it. More than anything though, he was surprised that Tony had agreed to give him a chance. From what he could gather sugar babies were gorgeous people whose sole job was just to look good, and if agreed upon…something more.

He felt an odd sort of anticipatory thrill race up his spine. It really wouldn't be any sort of hardship. Tony was very good looking, and he, well…he'd always had a thing for older men. Still, he had one job tonight from what he could gather, and that was to look good.

Determined to do just that, he'd bit the bullet and reached out to Sam and Natasha to ask if he could borrow their shower and a suit. Sam wasn't his size, but he had dropped a considerable amount of weight. His clothing was far bigger than it should have been, he thought as he looked at his ribs, wincing. If he was going to be any good at this he needed to bulk out again…or maybe Tony preferred slender men?

Good lord, this was already complicated.

He decided to ignore that for now as he shaved and dressed. He winced as he moved his prosthetic by accident, and the metal screeched as pain rocketed up his arm. Gasping, he paused, waiting for the sharpness of it to dull to a more manageable level. The thing was busted and had been for a while now, but his insurance had run out, as had the warranty on the arm. He would need to pay out pocket to get it fixed, and hadn’t that been a bitch when he realized the fine print – stupid Hammer technology.

Once dressed, he critically eyed himself. It was ok: dark blue suit, crisp white shirt…he glanced at the bow tie, frowning. He didn’t think he could pull that off. Leaving it, he headed back into the bathroom, wondering what the hell to do about his hair.

Borrowing Nat's brush, he forced his arm to work, managing to gather his hair back into the semblance of a bun. He stepped back and tried to eye himself objectively. He looked a little gaunt and tired. He sighed; all he could do was hope at this point.

Huffing, he borrowed some of Sam's aftershave before he headed to the phone to call Steve.

“Hello?” came the raspy voice.

“Hey Stevie, it’s Buck,” he replied as he checked his watch. He needed to get going if he was going to make it on time.

“Buck? Where are you?”

“I’m at Sam and Tasha’s. Look Stevie, I ummm…have a job interview tonight. I’ll be late getting home.”

There was a long moment of silence on the other end. “It’s kind of late, isn’t it?”

James took a breath. “Don’t worry Stevie, I can look after myself.”

He heard a rattling cough before, “Ok, Buck. Be safe.”

“Will do, see you later.”

Hanging up the phone, he was off; he was going to have to run now.

-#-#-#-

Tony was nervous, and he had no idea why he was nervous.

He glanced at his watch and huffed. 7:55 – he was early, he was never early. Usually he was very late, much to Pepper's dismay. Only he'd been eager to see James again, unable to untangle the mess of emotions when he thought of the man he’d known for all of an hour.

7:57 – he had a sudden, horrible thought that perhaps James had stood him up. Maybe he’d changed his mind? Tony fussed with his cuffs. Wouldn’t be the first time he’d been stood up.

7:59 – he wasn’t coming.

Sighing, he turned. He’d get some take out and go do some work in the lab…and delete that stupid account.

“Tony!”

He heard the yell and the pounding footsteps. Surprised, he turned back around. James was running towards him. His relief was almost overwhelming – he hadn't been stood up.

“Tony, sorry!”

James came to a halt beside him, huffing and winded as he rested his hands on his knees. It looked like he’d been in an all-out sprint.

“James, are you ok?” Tony reached out, gently touching his shoulder.

“Yeah, yes, sorry just – didn’t want to be late.” He was straightening, and Tony couldn’t help but swallow thickly as he met those clear grey-blue eyes. God, he was handsome.

“It’s ok. Shall we?” Tony gestured, and James nodded, dark hair coming loose from his bun. Tony’s fingers itched to play with the long locks.

Tony stepped towards the door, smiling shyly as James held it open for him, and they stepped inside the elegant room. The hostess smiled and gestured him forward without a word. She settled them at the best table in the place before she retreated. Tony tried to suppress his giddiness as James pulled his chair out for him before sitting across from him, glancing around the room wide eyed. 

“Wow,” he breathed. Tony couldn’t help but smile at him.

“First time here?”

James nodded, eyes bright as he took everything in. Tony couldn’t help but run an eye over his date for the night. He looked good, really good, but it was clear the suit he wore hadn’t been made for him. It was loose, yet oddly tight through his shoulders. Tony couldn’t help but imagine what he’d look like in a different color, a different cut.

James was reading the menu now, brows furrowed as he read it over.

"Gentleman, can I get you anything to drink, to start with?" The waiter appeared, looking composed and aloof.

Tony glanced at his date, and the big man flushed, looking adorably lost. "A umm…beer?"

The waiter gave him a look before turning a smile at Tony. He didn’t like the look the waiter had given James. 

“Me too.”

The waiter looked sour as he turned to leave, but James offered him a sweet smile, and Tony felt his heart flip over in his chest. 

“Sorry,” James mumbled, ducking his head.

Tony waved a hand. “Nothing to be sorry for, now what do you feel like eating?”

He found himself watching the other’s face again – the smooth jaw, strong chin, full lips he worried as he thought. It was hard not to watch him. His face was wonderfully open, and it made him look…youthful.

“I’m not sure,” James returned, meeting his gaze.

Tony nodded. “Anything you won’t eat?”

James shook his head. “No, I’m not picky.”

It was said softly and quietly, just as the waiter returned with their drinks. Tony ordered for both of them before the waiter retreated and they were left alone in the quiet dining room, small candle flickering on the table between them.

Tony gazed across the table at the other man. He did look younger clean-shaven, which reminded Tony that he didn't know anything about this James. The one he'd been corresponding with had claimed to be a model in his early 30's.

Suddenly wildly curious, he leaned forward and rested his chin in his hand. "So, tell me about yourself, James."

The younger man blinked. “Oh umm, what would you like to know?”

_Everything_ he wanted to say, but he didn't want to come on too strong, and he wasn't sure he was ready to think about why that was.

"Whatever you'd like to tell," Tony ventured hesitantly.

James nodded and took a swig of his beer. “Yeah of course. Well, I’m twenty-five,” he started, and Tony choked a little on his own beer. Good god – twenty-five – that was certainly a sizable age gap.

“You ok?” James asked, frowning,

Tony nodded, trying not to show just how shaken he was. "Yes of course, please continue."

James nodded. "Not much else to say. Joined the army right out of high school, got back about six months ago."

Tony blinked, surprised again. He had a bit of a long-standing thing for men in the military…he wondered if James still had his uniform.

“What about you?”

James was smiling at him over the candlelight, the Brooklyn in his voice doing all sorts of wonderful things to his insides.

“Oh I’m a pretty open book, Google has all the sordid details no doubt.” Tony tried to be flippant, but his heart clenched a little. The tabloids tended to greatly exaggerate, but many still seemed willing to believe them.

James was looking at him curiously when the food arrived, and Tony felt oddly satisfied when the man lit up with interest. It was nice to see someone so genuinely excited about something as simple as food. It wasn’t until the waiter had left again that Tony realized his mistake. James was looking at the steak intently.

Tony hesitated. Did he offer to cut it? James hadn’t brought up his arm – should he?

Just as he was debating with himself, there was a horrible grinding screeching noise as a pained-looking James moved his left arm. Tony was instantly up and at his side. “James, are you ok?”

The bigger man was a little pale now, sweat beading his forehead, but he smiled. “Yeah of course.”

He made a soft noise. “Was that your arm?”

Tony watched as James flushed red, looking away with a sharp nod. “It’s fine, no big deal.”

Frowning, Tony shook his head. "Nope, no way that can be comfortable."

James looked at him hesitantly, pain and sorrow in his eyes. Tony's heart clenched.

"Follow me."

-#-#-#-

James was fairly sure he’d blown it completely.

He'd been late, acted as he'd never been out for dinner in his life, and to top it off, his goddamn arm…

Tony had gotten their dinner packed up quickly before he was leading them out of the restaurant. James followed meekly behind, waiting for Tony to politely dismiss him. Instead, he was surprised to find himself being ushered into a town car.

Hesitantly, James settled in as Tony sat beside him and tugged out his phone. “Do you know who made your arm?”

He nodded slowly. “Um, yeah Hammer Tech.”

He was taken aback by the thunderous look on the other's face as he narrowed his eyes. "Figures," Tony all but growled before he furiously turned back to his phone, typing as the car carried them through the city.

Unsure what exactly was going on, James was brought up short when the car pulled over in front of the large Stark Tower. Frowning, he turned back to Tony as he finally put two and two together. Oh god, he was out with Tony Stark – _the_ Tony Stark. The richest man on the planet.

He wanted to ground to swallow him whole.

Tony was already out of the car, pausing to look at him. “Coming?”

James nodded, following him out as he looked up at the massive structure, all the while kicking himself for not realizing it sooner. Neither he nor Steve kept up much with current events. WIFI was a luxury they did not have.

Tony let them across the large, beautifully lit lobby to an elevator, James dutifully stepping in behind him with take-out bag in hand.

“Workshop, J,” Tony mumbled, fingers still flying on his phone.

He tried not to let his amazement show as not only did the elevator move, but a pleasant, masculine voice replied, “Right away, Sir.”

It didn't occur to James exactly what was happening until he stepped off the elevator and followed Tony into a large, glass-enclosed workspace, filled with things that looked like they were from a sci-fi movie. He couldn't hide how impressed he was this time, turning every which way as he tried to see everything at once.

"Ok, strip," Tony commanded. James immediately turned red, they hadn't talked about…

Some of his hesitation must have shown on his face because Tony looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh! No! No, I mean, could you take off your shirt so I could see your arm?"

James exhaled a sigh of relief, immediately feeling bad. It wasn’t like he found Tony objectionable, it was just a little soon.

"You don't have to, I mean it's…" he stammered, suddenly horribly self-conscious. Tony was shrugging out of his suit coat, pulling his tie off and rolling up his sleeves. James felt the breath punch out of him. God, he had nice forearms, and strong, capable hands.

“No way, as if I’m going to let my sugar baby walk around with some sort of malfunctioning Hammer Tech attached to him.”

James felt an odd sort of heat pool in his belly at Tony’s words. Was he Tony’s?

Nodding, he carefully set aside the takeout bag before he shrugged out of the borrowed suit coat. He unbuttoned the shirt a little awkwardly with his right hand as he watched Tony buzz around, gathering tools and muttering to himself. Tugging the dress shirt off, he stood awkwardly waiting in his white undershirt before Tony beckoned him to come sit on the stool before him.

He obliged, slowly lifting his left arm with his right and setting it on the raised table.

“Do you know anything about prosthetics?” He asked softly, curiously.

Tony was slipping on a pair of glasses before he grinned at him. “Nope.”

It probably should have bothered James, but it didn’t; the damn arm hurt so much at this point he just wanted some relief.

“Run some scans J, and hack Hammer’s files on Barnes, James.”

“Right away, Sir.”

James looked up on instinct. Tony gave a quiet chuckle beside him as he ran gentle fingers over the arm, almost as if he were memorizing it.

“That’s JARVIS, my AI, he pretty much runs my life. JARVIS, this is James.”

"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, Army Sniper, 32557038, three tours active duty, honourable discharge in June of this year."

James blinked. “Does he know my measurements too?”

“He will in a minute,” Tony teased before expertly opening the panel of his arm.

“So tell me the story of your arm,” Tony asked, picking up a tool and delicately pushing aside the wires. 

James watched, feeling oddly outside himself. "I lost it in an IED explosion on my last stint. When I was in the hospital these suits where signing people up for an experimental program, offering a fully functioning prosthetic for free."

Tony hummed, squinting closer. “What happened?”

James shrugged. "I didn't read the fine print…it only worked for about a month before – " he gestured to the mess.

“They’re not willing to fix it?” Tony looked at him over his glasses curiously.

James snorted. “Oh sure they will. For a rather hefty price, and since it was experimental…”

“Insurance won’t pay,” Tony nodded understandingly before shaking his head.

“Always knew Justin was an ass. This, though…that’s low even for him.”

James just nodded in agreement, holding still as Tony worked around his arm for a while, pulling off more panels and moving more wires. He tried his best to be as still and quiet as possible, but after a while his stomach growled, rather loudly and embarrassingly.

Tony paused and looked up at him in surprise. “Dinner, I totally forgot!”

Relieved, James nodded as Tony swung across the lab to grab the takeout. James moved to help, but Tony waved him back. “Stay, I have that thing in a lot of pieces.”

Nodding, he obliged, watching the man heat up the meal and return with cutlery in hand. He blushed as Tony cut his steak for him before handing over the fork, and James dug in, ravenous.

It was really good.

“Good?” Tony grinned at him softly from his stool as they sat together, knees knocking together every so often. James nodded, his embarrassment resurfacing, as he recalled the total mess he’d made of the night.

“I’m sorry about tonight, I understand if you…if I don’t…” he could find the right words.

Tony must have understood though, because he felt a warm callused palm on his right hand. "Are you kidding? This is easily one of the best dates I’ve ever been on.”

Surprised, James looked up him, wondering if he was just being kind. “First off, you’re gorgeous, second, you have a metal arm, one that needs some work. Technology is kind of my thing.”

James felt his lips twitch. “Yeah?”

Then Tony was looking at him intently, eyes dark and serious, "Would you…I mean I would like…" sighing, he looked away and ran a hand through his hair before he turned back, resolute. "I'd like to look after you, James. If you'd let me."

James froze, heart thumping like crazy. This couldn't be real – Tony couldn't be real. Things like this didn't happen to him, and yet…

“Yes.”


	3. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone who let a comment or kudos, it's really motivating to keep working on this, it's going to be a long one. It's legit just fluffy sweet mess of feelings. I am aiming to have at least one chapter per week (maybe more) but to be honest there really isn't a ton of plot just sort of sweet romance. I have updated the tags to reflect the upcoming chapter and yes a bit of a background relationship as well, one that is a rather uncommon pairing. Anyway please enjoy the next installment.
> 
> Edit: New and imporved beta'd chapter by my fabulous beta copper-mouth

* * *

James woke to the rattling coughs of his roommate.

He was up moving before he even fully woke. Grabbing Steve's puffer, he hurried into their single bedroom, getting Steve upright and placing the plastic tube to his lips.

“Come on Steve, big inhale.”

Struggling, the blonde nodded and did his best. James comforted him, rubbing his thin back as the slim man slowly subsided and leaned back against the pillows with a pained wheeze.

“I’m ok, Buck,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and just breathing. His chest was making rattling wet noises, and James bit his lip. Steve really needed to see a doctor. He thought about the new credit card nestled in his wallet. He had been planning to get their water and heat back on, but this was more important.

Decision made, he quickly gathered up Steve’s clothing and helped the smaller man bundle up. “James?” Steve looked a little dazed, cheeks flushed an angry red despite how pale he was.

“We’re going to the doctor, Stevie,” he said gently as he got him dressed and ready to go out into the cold.

He’d almost made it out the door when the smaller man balked. “No, we can’t…can’t afford it.”

James sighed, half picking him up as he led him away. “We can,” he insisted. “I got the job last night.”

Steve made a soft sound. “Ok,” he relented readily, a testament to how sick his stubborn friend was.

Hugging the smaller man to his side, he guided them down the stairs. “You’ll be ok, Stevie.”

-#-#-#-

“Pepper, why don’t we do prosthetics?”

Tony looked up at his CEO curiously. He’d been scouring the medical side of SI all morning and aside from it being rather shamefully underfunded, there wasn’t a whole lot going on there.

“Our market is cutting edge tech. We haven’t really tapped into the medical market,” she said dismissively, focused on the large stack of pages before her.

Tony frowned. That wasn’t right – he could think of a dozen or so technologies from the defunct military department that could easily be applied. He’d been doing some research and running some numbers; there was potential.

“There’s a market for it, Pep.”

She finally looked up at him curiously. “What’s this about, Tony?”

He shrugged, non-committal. "Just thinking."

She hummed at him skeptically. Tony ignored her, going back to his tablet as he continued to work out his design for James. It had been a memorable night in the best possible way. Their official date had confirmed what he’d felt from their first meeting.

James was strong, sure, yet there was a naivety about him, an almost innocence in a way. It was fairly clear James wasn't used to having much of anything, and God Tony wanted to spoil him.

After he'd put his arm back together, functional once more, he'd offered for James to spend the night in the spare room. Not that he'd object to sharing a bed with the big brunette, but they hadn't really negotiated intimacy yet, and Tony had had enough failed relationships in his life to know that sex wasn't everything. And he really liked James.

“You seem different.” Pepper was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Tony kept his eyes on his screen. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

-#-#-#-

It had been a long day.

Between taking Stevie to the doctor and getting his antibiotics and some groceries, he was wiped out. Still, he made them a late dinner, relishing the fact it wasn't out of a can, and by the time they'd eaten and Steve's meds had started to kick in, the dazed blonde's gaze gained focus.

“When did you get your arm fixed?”

Buck started; he’d been dozing lightly on the couch listening to the beat-to-hell radio playing oldies. 

“Oh, um, last night?”

He could feel Steve’s eyes on him. “What exactly is your new job, Buck?”

He kept his eyes closed, trying to mask his panic, “I um…can’t really talk about it,” he hedged.

“Anyway, you should get some sleep. The doc said you needed to rest.”

He tried to deflect as he helped the petite blonde off the couch and into the bedroom. Steve protested, “You take the bed tonight, Buck.”

James easily manhandled him onto the bed and tucked him in. “I’ll be fine on the couch. Get some sleep.”

Steve glared at him, the expression ruined by his still-flushed cheeks and glassy eyes.

“I know what you’re doing,” Steve mumbled even as he snuggled in.

James hid his smile. “What’s that?”

“Tryna get me ta…” his sleep-slurred words trailed off.

Shaking his head, James shut the door and retreated back to the living room, suddenly feeling weary. It had been a long day. He shook it off and tidied up their tiny apartment. When he moved to hang his coat back up, he felt an odd weight in the pocket. He frowned and reached in, pulling out the sleek-looking SI phone.

Surprised, he frowned at it before he remembered that Tony had insisted he had it. He'd forgotten all about it in his worry to get Steve to the doctor’s this morning. He carefully pressed the button to turn it on, and his jaw just about hit the floor. He had 52 missed text messages and 3 missed calls.

They could only be from one person.

Panicking a little, he opened the texts. First scrolling back to the top, he noted the first one had been sent at 5 AM.

_I just realized, do you like coffee or tea?_

He snorted a laugh despite himself. Shaking his head, he scrolled his way through; there were a lot of random questions, observations, and thoughts from Tony, but it was clear there was a loneliness to the messages. And the later they got in the day, the more worried Tony seemed to become.

_James, is everything ok? I haven’t heard from you?_

He winced, cursing himself for a moron – he was so used to just not having a phone he’d completely forgotten. He checked the time of the last text and saw it had been an hour ago. Groaning, he quickly tapped out a reply.

_I am so sorry, completely forgot I had a cell phone. Been a very hectic day._

He sent it off, worrying his lower lip and watching the screen. He hoped Tony wasn’t mad at him.

_Oh, thank god! I was worried something had happened…or that maybe you were ghosting me._

James snorted, as if. If anything, he wasn’t near good enough for Tony.

_No, I’m fine, promise. My friend is sick. I took him to the doctor’s, was a long wait._

No kidding – they'd spent 6 hours waiting at the clinic. If James didn't get sick himself it'd be a miracle.

_You should have told me! I could have had my personal physician take a look._

James felt that warmth again. He was still having a hard time fully getting his mind around everything. It all seemed like a fragile dream.

_Is your friend ok?_

James's heart fluttered. Tony was a sweet man.

_He has pneumonia, but he’ll be ok._

James shifted around to stretch out on the couch, tossing the ratty blanket over his legs as he texted with Tony.

_Are you free tomorrow?_

James snorted; he was free every day.

_Yes._

_Great. Meet me here at nine. I have a surprise._

James hummed curiously as a little location popped up.

_I’ll see you then. Night, Tony._

He waited, grinning a little when he got back a little smiling emoji.

_Goodnight._

He tucked the phone away and closed his eyes, settling his exhausted body on the couch as he drifted. He realized that perhaps he was just as lonely as Tony.

-#-#-#-

He frowned and double-checked the address, unsure if he had the right place.

“James!”

He turned to the familiar voice to see Tony hurrying towards him and grinning widely. He returned the smile, running a self-conscious hand over his patched jacket. He hadn't known what to wear, opting for his nicest pair of jeans and the cleanest grey shirt he had. He'd been thankful he’d been able to get their water back on that morning, so at least he was clean.

Tony reached him and looked up at him with a sweet smile. “How are you?”

James returned the smile. “Good.”

Tony reached out, then James was shivering pleasantly as cool fingers tucked a windblown piece of hair behind his ear. He caught dark eyes with his own, holding the gaze as those fingers hesitated the briefest of moments before they moved away, leaving James feeling bereft.

"Come on," Tony grinned at him as he led the way into the building. James followed curiously as they stepped into a very modern-looking storefront. It was brightly lit, smooth and sleek, with clothing artfully displayed around the room. He swallowed hard. He didn’t even need to look at a price tag to know this was far out of his price range.

“Anthony!” A voice called as a well-dressed man hurried out to meet them. James watched curiously as he stopped before Tony and pressed a kiss to each cheek in greeting.

“Edward,” the other man greeted.

“What brings you here?” The man apparently named Edward inquired, giving him a once over before turning to Tony with a curious brow raised.

James resisted the urge to hunch in on himself in embarrassment. He wished now he’d worn something more impressive, then he winced when he realized that he was already wearing the nicest he had. 

“I need a whole new wardrobe, Ed,” Tony smirked.

The man seemed taken aback. “Everything?”

“Everything,” Tony emphasized.

There was a beat of silence before the man grinned and clapped his hands. “Excellent. Come with me, Mr. – ”

James felt eyes on him expectantly. “Barnes.”

He held out his left hand without thinking. The prosthetic had been working so well he’d almost forgotten. But the man wasn’t put off, shaking it firmly before he was directing them through to a back room.

James glanced over, relieved to see Tony following him into the mirrored space. He did his best not to gawk, but the changing room was bigger than his apartment.

“All right, tall dark and handsome, step up and strip.”

James felt his cheeks instantly heat as he hesitated, unsure.

“Nice try,” Tony snorted. “Just need to take your hoodie off, James.”

He puffed out a relieved breath and shrugged out of the sweater while the clerk pouted.

"Spoilsport."

Tony laughed as he sat in the wide, comfy chair facing them. As James dutifully stepped onto the platform, the man clapped and more people appeared. Nervous, he did his best to stay still as Edward began directing the newcomers like an officer in battle, all the while expertly taking his measurements. On reflex he found himself coming to attention, back and shoulders straight.

“At ease, soldier,” the man said good-naturedly. James couldn’t remember having blushed so much as he huffed, embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he mumbled self-consciously.

“Nothing to be sorry for, handsome. Not paying you for your commentary, Edward." Tony made a pointed comment and James was thankful, breathing easier as the man finished briskly before sending off the others to gather materials.

“So, Mr. Stark, what did you have in mind?”

James vaguely listened as Tony and Edward discussed colors, styles, and cuts, not having a single clue what they were talking about. He’d only ever owned one suit in his life, and it had certainly never been custom made.

They soon came to a consensus, and the man returned. James was at the mercy of the tailor, doing his best to stay as still as possible as they pinned things around him and held up fabrics for Tony to idly approve or wave off.

It made for a rather long morning.

By the time things were all said and done, James had a completely new wardrobe, and his stomach was growling. 

“Lunch?” Tony asked him with a soft smile, and he nodded eagerly. Lunch sounded like a perfect way to prove he wasn’t completely hopeless after their failed dinner date.

They headed for a diner that Tony claimed had amazing burgers and shakes; James going willingly as he listened to Tony talk about this and that. He was enthralled by how Tony exuded charism and charm. James could listen to him all day. It didn’t take him long to realize he was completely enamored with the man. Tony was sophisticated, and suave, confident – everything James was not.

“So, I’ve talked enough about myself. I want to know more about you,” Tony said as their food came.

James blinked at him, suddenly painfully aware of just how dull he would seem by comparison.

“I um, I’m not all that interesting actually. You pretty much know everything about me from my file,” he murmured, taking a bite of his burger. He’d grown up in Brooklyn, and the only place he’d been aside from there was the Middle East.

“What about you and your friend?” Tony asked, smiling at him encouragingly.

"Stevie? We've been friends since we were kids, he…he let me come live with him after I got back.”

James didn’t add the part about where they were barely managing. Steve was the definition of a starving artist. He was good, but then again James may have been biased. He was still waiting for his big break, and with all his health problems he had a hard time holding down a job. 

“He’s an artist, but he gets sick often, born with a list of health problems a mile long. He’s got a lot of heart though, always trying to punch above his weight. We’ve always been there for each other. Even when I was in the service, he never once gave up on me.”

Tony smiled at him warmly. “I met my best friend at MIT; his name’s James too actually. He’s in the Air Force. We’ve been friends together for a long while.”

He was grinning widely, and James felt his cheeks heat. “Um, well most everyone calls me Buck, if you want…”

Tony chuckled. “You don’t strike me as a Buck.”

James was about to reply when Tony’s phone rang, and he glanced at the number with a grimace.

“Sorry, got to take this.” He picked it up, and James focused on his lunch, trying not to eavesdrop on the one-sided conversation. Tony was important, like super important…why on earth was he wasting his time with him?

The phone call ended, and Tony was hanging up with a groan. James glanced at him. “Everything ok?”

Tony sighed. “There’s a stupid fundraiser tonight. Pep says I have to go, good optics for the company, blah blah…”   
  
James nodded, understanding, “Of course. What should I wear? One of the new suits?" He asked hesitantly, a little nervous but resolute. This is what he was supposed to do, right? The whole purpose of the arrangement, he was to be Tony’s ‘eye candy’. Go with him to these things and look good.

Tony was looking at him blankly. “Or not. I’m sorry, I thought…” James was stumbling all over himself. Maybe Tony didn’t want him to go. He’d never actually explicitly said.

“Yes!” Tony blurted, seeming to find himself again, “Yes, come tonight – with me.”

James nodded, still feeling his cheeks heat. “I didn’t mean to assume…”

Tony was shaking his head, offering him a shy smile. “No I – it’ll be nice not to go alone.”

James felt a warmth in his chest as he returned the smile.

-#-#-#-

“What is all this, Buck?”

Steve groggily emerged from the bedroom with the ratty comforter draped around him. Guiltily, James looked up from the bags of clothing he was rooting through.

“Um, it’s well…” he tried to think up something plausible, to explain why he suddenly had bags of brand new clothing, especially when he hadn't bought new clothes since before he'd joined the military. 

Steve was pulling a sweater out of one of the bags and holding it up curiously. Thankfully there was no tag on it. James was sure he’d swoon if he’d seen the price – James nearly had.

“Work?” he blurted, wincing as it came out as more of a question.

Steve looked at him doubtfully. “Work?”

“Work,” he nodded resolutely. “I needed new clothing for work.”

Steve looked at him for a long moment before he nodded slowly. “Oh.”

James moved to his side then, desperate to change the subject. “Have you taken your meds yet?”

Steve frowned at him. “I’m not a baby,” he grumbled.

Taking the distraction, he got Steve fed and medicated before settling him back in bed. The slender blonde was already dozing as James carefully tucked him in. “I have to work tonight, so I’ll be late. If you need me the number is on the fridge.”

Steve hummed, eyes fluttering, before he was asleep.

Carefully, he backed out of the room and shut the door. He quickly headed to the shower; he had forty-five minutes before Tony came to get him and he needed to look good – really good. Hurrying, he washed in the tepid spray before he dressed, opting for the deep grey suit, cream shirt, and dark red tie. He wrestled with his hair before he decided to leave it down, brushing it quickly as his phone pinged.

_Be there in 5_

Grunting, he stuffed his wallet and phone in his pockets before he grabbed his jacket. He slipped into the fancy new shoes before hurrying down the stairs to the street, managing to get there just as the car pulled up.

A little breathless, he slid in the back with Tony as the smaller man grinned at him. “Hey.”

James returned the smile. “Hey.”

They fell into a semi-comfortable silence, James hyper-aware of the other so close. Tony was a warm presence at his side, and James wondered if he should put an arm around him. He was unsure how much physical intimacy Tony was looking for. What about tonight? Did he want him to hold his hand?

James was working himself into a panic when the car arrived, and Tony was smiling at him softly. “Ready?”

He took a breath. It couldn’t be as bad as the war right?

“Yeah,” he breathed as they stepped out of the car.

-#-#-#-

James was not ready, he was so not ready.

From the moment he’d stepped out of the car to the second he’d managed to escape to the bathroom, he’d been bordering on a full-blown panic attack. Locking himself in one of the stalls, he did his best to remember what his therapist had recommended before he’d been unable to afford the sessions anymore.

He put his head between his knees and reminded himself to breathe as he counted slowly inside his head, focusing on each inhale and exhale. Squeezing his eyes closed, he bit back a whimper. His heart leapt into this throat as the door to the bathroom opened, and he could hear voices entering. 

He tried to block them out and to focus on himself as he struggled to get his pounding heart under control. He thought he was doing ok right up until he heard one of them mention Tony.

“Did you see Stark?”

He froze, breath sticking in his chest.

“Yes, who was that with him?”

He could hear the rustle of clothing as the pair moved across the bathroom.

“I have no idea where he found him,” snorted one of the men.

“He has kind of a rough charm," the other offered. 

They laughed then, and he heard the water running.

“You’d think with Stark’s money though, he could afford someone more sophisticated.”

They both laughed as they headed out of the bathroom, and James let out a trembling breath. Oh God, he was failing at this. He had one job, and he couldn’t even do that.

Slowly, he lifted his shaking right hand to press against his face as he struggled to get air in. He knew he’d been in here too long, and Tony was probably worried about him…Tony. He was going to let him down; he wasn’t going to be able to do this.

More panic flooded in – he couldn’t lose this job, or he and Steve would be on the street. Fear and adrenaline rushed in then, and he felt light-headed but focused. He was going to do this. It was a mission, and he had to complete it.

Riding the rushing high of his endorphin surge, he set his jaw, yanked open the stall door, and marched to the sink. He glanced at his reflection, wishing now that he’d shaved. He looked scruffy, disheveled, eyes hollowed a little…Jesus, he did look like a mess. No wonder he didn’t look like he belonged.

Cursing himself, he wracked his brain. Improvise! He couldn’t make himself more sophisticated, so what if he leaned into it?

Surprised, he looked back at himself. That was a thing, wasn't it?

Setting his jaw once more, he gathered his hair back from his face and tugged the elastic off his wrist so he could push it up into a sloppy bun. He pulled off his tie then and opened the top couple of buttons. Ok, that was better. Tucking the tie in the jacket pocket, he shrugged out of the suit coat and laid it carefully off to the side before he undid the cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, his metal prosthetic glinting in the dull light.

He glanced back at himself now. Straightening his shoulders, he lifted his chin, a smirk curling his lips. There it was. Fake it 'till you make it, wasn't that what Sam always said?

James turned and strode resolutely out of the bathroom before he chickened out.

-#-#-#-

Tony was worried.

James had been gone a while now, and while it really wasn’t his place to judge how long someone spent in the bathroom, he was concerned. He knew James was out of his element, but he’d been trying so hard. He was kind, well mannered, and completely genuine. Sadly, everyone else here was fake.

To say Tony had been surprised when James had said he’d come was an understatement. He’d been torn between elation and dread, but it would be so nice to have someone with him. He’d been stuck going to these alone since Pep had decided that for appearances it was better if she didn’t go with him, and it made things terribly lonely.

The few so-called dates he had taken on occasion had been disappointing, to put it mildly. They’d been more interested in what they could get out of him. With James though, it felt different. He'd only known him a few days, but Tony couldn't get him out of his head. He was sweet and funny, an attentive listener, and he was gorgeous as hell. Not that that was the be-all end-all, but it was certainly a bonus.

Only now he was worried James would go running into the night, not that Tony would blame him. It was overwhelming. Tony was frustrated with himself; he should have insisted James not come. It had been selfish on his part to bring him along. It had only been a couple days – he should have waited a little longer before throwing him into the deep end.

He glared at the tonic in his hand. Maybe he should grab James and go. They could get some greasy food and go to his penthouse…cuddle on the sofa.

His frowned deepened at the thought when he realized they hadn’t really discussed intimacy, and he was all about consent. He would understand if James wanted to keep it strictly professional, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t dream though.

A sudden sharp intake of breath had him looking up curiously. "Oh my God…" the woman beside him was staring at something across the ostentatious room. The women she’d been talking to glanced up as well.

“What?”

The first women was fanning herself, cheeks flushing and eyes wide as she gestured discreetly with her chin.

The second woman sucked in a breath as well, apparently having spotted whoever it was. "Oh wow," she breathed. 

Curious now, Tony discreetly glanced around as well. Was it some celebrity? He couldn’t remember if there had been any big names on the guest list, but it wa -

His thoughts jarred off abruptly as he caught sight of the someone they were staring at. It took him a moment to realize that the dangerously gorgeous man bearing down on him was James – his James.

Well, maybe that was a bit presumptuous. But God, he wanted.

He would swear later he didn’t whimper as the handsome man moved directly to his side. Tony was acutely aware that all eyes in the room were on them. Unable to help it, he found himself tracking across wide shoulders pulling the white shirt tight, the teasing flash of the chain of his dog tags at his throat, the rolled sleeves accenting thick forearms, and that piece of tech attached to him, all-metal and man and oh so dangerous.

Tearing his eyes from his hands, he finally managed to look into that handsome face, and he would admit to sighing like some soppy teenager when those intense blue-grey eyes met his. With his dark hair swept back, accenting chiseled cheekbones as well as his scruff, it was little wonder everyone was looking.

“James?” He asked hesitantly, as the man smirked confidently at him.

“Hey, doll,” he grinned, and Tony flushed. Warmth rose in his chest, and he was suddenly flustered and unsure what to do. With James smiling at him like that, everything in him screamed at him to kiss him.

A suddenly pointed throat-clearing had him starting as several acquaintances stood nearby, curiously looking at both of them. Coughing, he tried to gather himself before he turned his attention to the others, fighting the flush in his cheeks. James moved to his side, close but not quite touching, but Tony was well aware of his presence for the rest of the night. 

  
James stayed close to him, smiling charmingly as more than one curious individual approached and tried to strike up a conversation. Tony readily admitted to being territorial, despite the rational side of him reminding him that James wasn’t his – not really.

He pushed the unwelcome feelings of jealousy away as best as he could, but James was there, and it made all the difference.

It was approaching midnight when Tony finally managed to get away, James sliding into the car beside him. He heaved a sigh and leaned back as they made it through the night. Smiling widely, he turned to James, but the words died in his throat when he looked at the man. Gone was the confident, charming man from before. James was slumped forward, body trembling as he hunched in on himself.

"James?" he reached out, laying a hand gently on his back. Tony gasped softly – he was ice cold. “James!”

He shifted closer and threw an arm around the broad shoulders, thinking to share his warmth.

“M’ok,” James mumbled softly. Tony snorted.

“No, you’re not,” he said quietly before he called to Happy. “Hap – Tower, fast as you can.”

“Will do, boss.”

He could hear James mumbling, but his teeth were chattering so badly he couldn’t make out the words. Tony did his best to soothe him, running his hands up and down his arms as he talked about inane things, just keeping up a steady stream of chatter until they got to the tower.

Thanking Happy, he was out and gently guiding James out as well. He carefully maneuvered the bigger man out of the car and towards his private elevator. James was still trying to assure him he was ok, even as he allowed Tony to get him into the elevator.

“Penthouse, J,” he ordered softly as he looked his charge over. James was still shivering, eyes wide and glassy, breathing heavy and uneven. Tony’s heart broke.

They arrived within seconds and Tony briskly guided him into the bathroom. He gently sat him on the edge of the large, sunken tub as he hurried to run a warm bath, filling it with sweet-smelling bubbles.

“James.” He stepped carefully between his legs, calling softly. “James?” Slowly, those impossible eyes looked up at him, still rather dazed but perhaps a little more focused.

“Tony?” he answered through chattering teeth.

He smiled reassuringly. “James, I ran a bath for you. It’ll warm you up, I promise.” He waited as the dark head bobbed in understanding before he turned to leave, intending to give James privacy.

“Wait!” he felt a metal hand gently reach for him, snagging his suit coat.

He paused and turned back hesitantly. “Please,” James said in a soft voice. “Please stay?”

Tony’s heart melted as he gently took the metal hand. “Ok. You get in, and I’ll go quickly change. Ok?”

He nodded hesitantly, and at that moment he looked so young and lost that Tony’s heart turned over in his chest.

“I promise,” he said softly. Unable to help it, he raised the metal hand and kissed the back of it gently before he released it, leaving James to get in the bath.

Hurriedly, he stripped out of his suit and tugged on a ratty t-shirt and sweats, eager to be back with the man. Moving back towards the bathroom he called out, “James?”

"Yeah," came the soft reply. Tony entered and spotted the big figure sitting in the tub, looking lost.

He paused to grab some towels from the cupboard before he joined the man at the tub. He folded one of the thick fluffy ones and set it on the edge as he hesitated.

“James?” He waited until the other looked at him. "James, could I – if you’re ok with it, could I touch you?”

The man blinked at him a moment before he nodded. “Yes.”

Tony offered him a smile before he tugged his sweats up to his knees. Sitting on the side of the tub with his legs in the water, he gestured for James to come closer. The big man did so without hesitation, Tony gently cupping his head and guiding him to lay down on the towel between his legs. He waited until James was settled before he tentatively placed his hands on his head, slowly, softly massaging them through dark locks.

James gave a soft moan as his eyes slipped closed, and Tony took it as a good sign. He moved his fingers across his scalp, emboldened by the soft, pleased noises coming from the other. The moment was intimate and quiet, only the soft sounds of water and the warm skin under his hands. Tony's mind floated pleasantly as his hands moved to strong shoulders, massaging the bath-warmed skin firmly, easing knots with strong fingers. He was good at massages, he enjoyed giving them, and his hands were strong from the work he did, if a little rough.

“I’m sorry.” James’s soft, halting words cut through the pleasant haze that had settled on his mind, and he paused a moment before he continued.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Tony assured him just as quietly.

James gave a snort. “I was a mess tonight.”

It was Tony’s turn to snort. “Are you kidding? More than one person there was ready to snatch you away from me. You were gorgeous and sweet and perfect…" He trailed off, snapping his jaw closed before he said something even more embarrassing.

James was looking up at him, expression indecipherable.

“If anyone should be sorry it’s me,” Tony continued. “I know those things can be a lot; I shouldn’t have made you come with me.”

“I asked to come,” James pointed out with a wry smile.

Tony huffed a laugh, reluctantly stopping his ministrations. If James was feeling better, he didn’t want to press. As he moved his hands, he felt James shift slightly, and he looked down at the flushed man who was gazing back up at him hesitantly.

“You, um, you don’t have to stop.” the voice was soft as if he was reluctant to admit it. Tony felt his heart swell as he brought his hands back to the strong shoulders to knead at the tension there. He wanted to cheer as James leaned into him.

“Feeling better? Did you want to eat?” Tony asked, suddenly picturing feeding James while he lounged in the tub and feeling a slow roll of arousal pool in his gut. Trying to will away the erection, he focused on his shoulders, but the warm skin was not helping.

“I’m better now, thank you. I didn’t mean – I just, as soon as we got in the car…” he gave a frustrated sigh, but Tony understood.

“It’s ok, really. I’ve had a panic attack or two,” he assured him. He desperately wanted to press a kiss to his temple, inhale the warm, masculine fragrance. He settled for tracing his collar bone, fingers skirting the dog tags.

“Did – did you want to stay the night?” he asked as casually as he could. He didn’t want James to feel pressured, but secretly he wanted him to stay.

James gave a soft sigh, leaning his head on his thigh, and Tony felt electricity spark through him.

“I should go,” he mumbled half-heartedly. “Stevie will worry.”

Tony bit his lip, fingers gently tangling in dark hair. “Guest room is made up, can leave early if you want.”

James gave a small sigh and rubbed his cheek against his thigh dozily. “Ok.”

Tony bit his lip to keep back the sudden rush of emotions, choking down the words that wanted to spill out. Instead, he finally gave in and ran rough fingers down his cheek and across his jaw, gently touching full lips.

God, he was done for.


	4. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I wanted to get this up yesterday but Super Bowl, but here is the next installment, hoping to get another chapter up this week still plugging away on it, but fluff and domestics. Not much in terms of conflict but there is a little light angst here. Anyway, enjoy it!

* * *

James tried to ease the door to the apartment close quietly, praying Steve wasn’t up yet.

“Where were you?”

The familiar voice was calm, but a thread of steel ran through it. James froze, wanting to curse, he guessed luck was not on his side that morning.

"Working," he mumbled gathering his courage to look at his best friend, for such a slight man, Steve could be oddly intimidating.

“All night?” he asked in that unnerving commanding voice, James sighed finally turning to face the blonde. Steve looked a hell of a lot better, his blue gaze was fixed and sharp, and he appeared to have showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, skinny arms crossed over his narrow chest.

“Yes,” he mumbled looking away from the too intense stare. There was a tension in the room, thick and cloying, Steve knew more than he was saying; he could feel it.

“Sam called this morning, he saw your picture in the news.”

James sucked in a breath, as he dared to meet that gaze, heart pounded in his chest as adrenaline roared through his system. There was a funny sort of ringing in his ears. Part of him had known he wasn't going to be able to keep what he was doing a secret; Steve was no dummy, the only reason he'd managed to keep it under wraps this long was that the blonde hadn't been clear-headed.

It would appear though the cat was out of the bag. He wanted to tell Steve, he did, he was just worried about how his friend would react. Telling someone you were a sugar baby had some stigma attached. He knew not matter what he said, Steve was going to be worried about it, no doubt demand he end it….his internal panic was rising

Stevie heaved a sigh, frown melting from his face, “Buck you should have told me you were working for Tony Stark.”

The panic was getting worse. What was he going to do? They needed the money, he needed the work, he couldn’t…

“I have no idea how on earth you managed to get the job, but I’m really proud of you Buck.”

The tumble of excuses running through his head slammed to a halt, “Proud?” he echoed.

“Of course I am, you work so hard Buck; you’ve been taking care of me and trying to find a job. I’m happy you finally caught a break.”

James blinked, then blinked again, Steve didn’t seem to notice his shock.

“I mean it must be interesting to work for him, is he nice? I’ve heard about rich folks being rude to their PA’s.” His expression turned hard, “You’d tell me if he was mistreating you wouldn’t you Buck?”

James was having a hard time following this conversation, holding up a hand he stopped the small blonde before he worked himself up into an asthma attack. Stevie had a heart of gold, honestly, the man had been his best friend since they where kids. Despite his size, and a laundry list of health issues he never backed down from what he believed in. Buck loved and hated him for it. 

“Ok, what exactly did Sam say?”

Steve paused before he grinned, "He said he saw you on the news with Tony Stark at some gala last night, and asked if you were working for him. I told him I wasn't sure, but then I remembered all of the clothing you brought home yesterday, and it clicked…you're his personal assistant right? They call them PAs? "

He stared at guileless blue eyes and wanted to laugh in hysterical relief, bless his naïve heart…although to be fair to Steve, he’d had no idea about 'sugaring' until he'd accidentally become Tony Stark's sugar baby.

“Yes, yes they are.”

Steve was all smiles, and Buck felt a small twinge of guilt about lying. Well, technically he wasn't really lying he was kind of a PA…sorta...

“So tell me all about! What’s Tony Stark really like?”

Steve gestured him in, and James found himself moving automatically to sit on their one piece of living room furniture together. The worry slowly melting away as he found himself tell Steve all about Tony.

"You seem really taken with him," Steve laughed, seemingly amused.

James paused, as he remembered the night previous, warm hands rubbing his back, running through his hair…Tony tucking him in. He worried his lip still staring in at his hands before Steve snorted.

“Careful Buck.”.

He looked at his friend, “What?”

Steve gave him a half-smile, "You'll catch feeling for him."

-#-#-#-

Tony was supposed to be working, he had good intentions and everything. Except the only thing he could focus on was James. Last night…he felt a warm tingle race up his spine, as he kept replaying the whole evening in his head. The warm feel of smooth skin, strong muscles flexing and shifting, digging his fingers through soft hair. The warm press of his stubbled face against his thigh as he’d sighed softly in pleasure.

Tony shivered thrilled, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d spent such an intimate evening and they hadn’t even slept together. He’d tucked James into bed in the guest room sitting with him until he’d fallen asleep before he’d reluctantly taken himself to his own bedroom. He had wanted to stay, but he hadn’t wanted to press his luck further.

Tony sighed, he really shouldn’t be so greedy, but he was honestly still having problems believing James was real. The small, pessimistic side of him kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, there was no way…

“Tony?”

He paused in his daydream, wincing at the no-nonsense tone of his CEO; he wondered what he had done now.

“Pepper my dove,” he put on his most charming smile.

She arched an unimpressed brow at him as she tossed a newspaper at him, the tabloid featuring a picture of him, smiling, rather sappily he might add, at one incredibly fine looking James Barnes.

"Yes?" he asked with as much innocence as he could muster.

She didn't say a word looking pointedly from the photo to him and back. Tony sighed, it wasn't like he was going to be able to keep it a secret for long. Pepper was going to find out, especially since he intended on seeing James again…and again.

“That’s James,” he said, before in the next breath, “My sugar baby.”

He waited one second, two seconds….

“WHAT?”

Pepper had a serious set of lungs when she chooses too.

He cleared his throat officiously neatening the papers on his desk, “I have a sugar baby, that’s him.”

Normally Tony would thoroughly enjoy the array of emotions that played across her face, but he was unaccountably nervous. Pepper opened and closed her mouth a few times before she finally settled on, “Why?”

Tony sighed reluctantly meeting her gaze, “Because I was lonely.”

His confession seemed to take the wind completely out of her sails. Her indignation vanished, and she was looking at him with genuine concern.

“Oh Tony,” she started, but he waved his hand to stall her.

"No, it's fine, James is…James is amazing," he tried not to gush as he told her what had happened. His accidental proposition to a complete stranger on a bench. Pepper listened attentively before she sighed heavily.

“Tony he sounds nice…” she started and he knew there was a ‘but’ in there somewhere.

“But he could just be using you.”

Tony huffed, “Well of course he is, that is literally what the arrangement is. I pay him to spend time with me…” he trailed off as pain well up his chest. He knew what it was, had even set it up the arrangement; but saying it aloud made it painfully real. He had forgot a moment, one blissful moment, that this was indeed a business transaction.

Pepper sighed heavily, “Tony…are you falling for him?”

He resolutely stared at his desk, as he tried to ignore the painful pull in his chest.

-#-#-#-

James hurried up the sidewalk eager to see Tony again.

His chat with Steve had been enlightening and terrifying. Steve had been right, damn him, things weren't exactly plutonic between him and Tony. There was something more there, and it absolutely terrified him. Rationally he knew he could not fall for Tony Stark, absolutely not. The man was so far out of his league it was laughable. He was still half expecting that the man would wise up and get rid of him. Tony could do so much better than a crippled vet.

Despite all his inner turmoil, however, his stupid heart had fluttered when he'd seen Tony's text inviting him to lunch. Not just lunch, but lunch at Stark Industries. The tech nerd in him was beyond excited.

Reaching the large glass double doors, he did his best to dodge around the people coming in and out of the building. He'd been here before, but he'd gone through the underground with Tony, and never during the business day…it was a lot.

Taking a steadying breath he headed to the main desk to give his name. The woman briskly tapped at her computer, "Of course Mr. Barnes, please sign in."

He dutifully signed the book, before pulling on the visitor tag. She gestured him around the corner towards a shinning bank of elevators.

“89th floor, Mr. Stark is expecting you.”

"Thanks' ma'am," he said politely before heading in that direction; he didn't even notice the metal detectors.

One moment he was on his way to lunch congratulating himself on not doing anything embarrassing, the next an alarm was blaring and security was rushing towards him. Panicked he lifted his arms, giving a faint moan when he realized he’d forgot that stupid fucking badge that advised ‘large hunk of metal attached to me’.

A big man in a security shirt was yelling at him.

“Down on the ground!”

"Wait, my arm," he tried to gesture, but he was still wearing his winter coat, the nice, expensive down-filled one Tony had bought him. His movement seemed to startle them and they reacted by pulling out their taser guns.

Shit.

“Down!” the man bellowed again, and his fight or flight was kicking in hard. He wasn’t sure if he should run, or beat the snot out of him. Body humming they approached and he clenched his jaw. The siren was still screaming, and people were looking….

A sharp whistle cut through the confusion and everyone paused.

"Alright everyone take a breath," a new voice interjected and James watched as a younger man made his way towards him. He looked to be about his own age, maybe a little younger; but he didn't look like the others in smart little business suits. He had jeans and a _Pulp Fiction_ shirt on; a bright smile pulling his lips.

James tracked him wearily as he approached, “May I?” he asked pointing to his arm.

James nodded slowly as warm hazel eyes met his, carefully he captured his raised left arm tugging the sleeve down a little, revealing the glinting metal of his arm.

“He has a prostatic arm, not a security threat.”

The security guards slowly lowered their tasers; James wanted to sag with relief.

“All good?” the young man asked, eyebrow raised in question. His stance was easily, but there was something about him that belied his appearance; a hidden strength.

The security people nodded backing off and the man with light brown hair was leading him towards the elevator, James didn’t say a word, barely managing to hold it together until the metal doors had closed. He had wanted to make it to Tony, but as soon as they were alone his knees gave out and his hands trembled, the panic surging.

“Hey, you ok? “

Hazel eyes were looking at him again, brow pinched in concern, James gasped for breath chest tightening up.

The other man put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Where do you need to be?”

“Tony,” he breathed. 

The elevator was moving and he tried to focus on the warm hand on his shoulder, and soothing voice, “Deep breaths, almost there.”

He wheezed a bit, but the ride was blessedly short, the doors opening to a frantic looking Tony Stark.

“James!” The shorter man was rushing in, and he felt rough familiar hands cupping his face. He closed his eyes exhaling shakily, trying to tell himself he was ok; Tony was here.

“Hey Mr. Stark, there was a bit of an issue,” he could hear the unknown man conversing with him but it seemed distant, far away.

"I heard, can you help him get my office, Peter?"

Hands were helping him out of the elevator and down a long hallway. He barely registered where he was before he was being settled on a really nice couch. He sagged into it, his stupid legs refusing to cooperate as he tried to remember to breathe.

“Thanks for helping out Peter.”

“No problem Mr. Stark, I think security got a tad overzealous.”

Tony snorted, “Words will be had.”

"I'll leave you to it, Mr. Stark," he heard soft steps move away, and the door closed quietly as a warm weight settled beside him.

Eyes still closed, he felt those warm fingers in his hair again. He gave in immediately slumping into the strong shoulder beside him. Tony made a soft sound before he shifted carefully lowering him to his lap. James sighed chest easing as he lay against a muscular thigh, and those clever fingers teased through his hair.

Tony made gentle noises of comfort, and he felt tense muscles slowly begin to ease. As the anxiety slowly receded, the embarrassment and frustration followed. Twice in 24 hours….why was he such a fucking mess? Why couldn’t he just be normal?

“It’s ok James,” he murmured, as he leaned over him a warm comforting weight. He buried his face against Tony just breathing him in; the warm, earthy cologne he wore, and his own natural musk. It was calming, soothing, and slowly, but surely he found himself easing.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized softly, those strong hands smoothing down his back tenderly.

“No way, if anyone should be sorry it’s security…and if they aren’t, they will be,” Tony vowed, and his voice sent a small chill down his spine; Tony sounded pissed.

“No, it’s my fault I forgot my card thing, tells them about my prosthetic.”

Tony growled, "They have full-body scans, the asses should have seen it before they pulled a fucking taser on you."

James said nothing, secretly pleased Tony was so riled up on his behalf. It was nice to have someone be protective of him for a change. He felt a warm rush to his cheeks.

“I didn’t get a chance to thank Ummm…Peter was it?”

Tony's hands moved back to his hair as he sat back a little so he could look down at him, "Peter Parker, R&D dept, he's working on his Ph.D. in biophysics."

James hummed suitably impressed, “He looked young.”

Tony huffed a laugh, “23, kids a certifiable genius.”

James was feeling better, but the embarrassment lingered as he ruefully looked up at the other man, “Great first impression I guess.”

Tony pushed hair back from his forehead, “I’ve personally, done far worse,” he assured him before offering him a soft, warm, smile.

“How about some lunch and I’ll take you on a tour of the place?”

James nodded, “I’d like that.”

-#-#-#-

It had not been an auspicious start.

Tony was still fuming. When JARVIS had told him what was going on down in the lobby he’d just about lost his shit; thank god for Peter.

His anger had intensified when a pale, trembling James had appeared in the elevator. Then, of course, James tries to shoulder the blame, God, he was far too good for this world. The only small consolation was getting to cuddle James. Secretly he'd been elated to touch him again, he just wished it wasn't because he was having a panic attack. He felt a little guilty he'd enjoyed it, and even more so when he'd wished they'd been able to stay that way longer.

Only poor James and his growling stomach, Tony ordered them a big lunch, told the kitchen to pull out all the stops and they delivered. He found he derived a lot of pleasure from watching James eat when he ate he looked like he genuinely enjoyed the food; Tony really wanted to cook for him.

They made small talk as they ate, James seeming to have settled, although he still looked a little weak on his pins. The food seemed to help, and when they were finished Tony took him around.

Much to his surprise and delight James asked intelligent, and thoughtful questions about SI and what they did as he took him through the different departments. Not that he’d thought James was unintelligent, but he had an advanced grasp of mechanics, math, and science.

Beauty and brains…Tony was in trouble.

"And this is my personal favourite, research and development," he gestured grandly as he opened the doors to the opulent lab.

James looked around wide-eyed, dutifully impressed, Tony tried not to preen as he pointed out the different departments within. He paused when they reached the bioengineering area, and he spotted his two favourite people working on something in the cleanroom. Punching the intercom button he called them, "Bruce, Pete come out there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Bruce turned to wave in acknowledgement, as he stepped back to wait with James.

“This is amazing Tony, I really had no idea you did so much,” James looked much better now, his colour was back, and his eyes were clear and focused, interested in everything that was going on.

“Hello again.”

They turned as Peter joined them the kid grinning widely, hair rumpled, and still half in his biohazard suit. He was looking at James as he held his hand out.

“Didn’t get a chance to introduce myself, Peter Parker.”

Tony smiled as James gripped it carefully with his left, “James Barnes, but most everyone calls me Bucky.”

Peter’s grin grew wider, “I love it.”

Tony shook his head, "James this is Dr. Bruce Banner a good friend of mine." He introduced the curly-headed man, who politely shook his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you, James."

The big brunette nodded before he pointed back at the room, “What are you working on?”

It was all the opening Peter needed, he was off talking a mile a minute as he dragged James over to his work station. Tony chuckled, secretly pleased, he liked Peter, he'd met the kid when he'd started interning in high school before he'd won the Stark Scholarship in Sciences. Peter was a sweet kid and a brilliant one.

“He seems nice,” Bruce commented.

Tony side-eyed his friend, he's known Banner a long time. He'd been working for the military for years, and it had only been recently that Tony had managed to pry him away to work for him in the private sector.

“He is,” Tony affirmed, unable to stop the stupid smile from crossing his face.

“Boyfriend?”

He hesitated a moment, telling Pepper was one thing, but unbidden he found the honest to God's truth from falling form his lips.

“I’m hoping.”

Surprised he looked at Bruce but the man just chuckled before moving towards the wildly gesticulating Peter. Tony hung back a moment as the words sunk in, eyes on James as he smiled at Peter, soft lips twisting sweetly.

Oh God…he was so fucked.


	5. Eviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Sorry I haven't had as much time as of late, busy at work haven't been getting to write. I am still plugging away on this it's turning out to be a lot longer then I thought it would be. Not sure just how long, but a few more chapters for sure, just pure fluff, all the fluff. Enjoy the next installment!

* * *

James was practically on cloud nine.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face, honestly, he hadn't thought he could be as happy as he was. For a long while, it had felt like he would never be happy again, but lately, things had been good…more than good.

It had almost been two weeks since Tony hand come into his life, and it still felt like a dream. He’d seen Tony almost every day since their first meeting, doing everything from walking around the city to sitting together in his penthouse watching movies.

It was perfect.

If only it was real…

James felt a pang rip through his chest at the unwelcome thought, remining him that he wasn’t actually Tony’s boyfriend…he was his sugar baby.

Scowling he tried to push the thought away, but it lingered, weighing on him heavily as he slowly made his way towards his battered apartment door. He’d been thinking about it more and more recently, about just how much he wished it was real. That they were together for real.

Keys in hand he was reaching for the door when his eyes caught the bright yellow paper taped to it. He frowned a moment as he read the bolded letters across the top; eviction notice.

His heart plummeted in his chest.

Reached up with trembling fingers he tugged the notice off the door. His hand shook as he read the paper again, making sure he wasn't a misunderstanding. It was Steve's name at the top, and an unfriendly warning they had 48 hours to get out.

They were being kicked out….

Clutching the notice in one had he stormed back down the hall, flying down the stairs he headed for the super's apartment chest heaving as he banged on the door with his metal arm.

“Mrs. Harkness, Mrs. Harkness!” he bellowed uncaring if the others on the floor heard.

Not letting up until it was wrenched open and the small angry women that served at the building super was glaring daggers at him. There was no love lost between the two of them, she hated him and he couldn’t stand her.

“What the hell?” he growled waving the crumpled paper.

Her frown was just as furious, "Exactly what it says Barnes, you and that sickly boyfriend of yours are out."

“But we paid our rent this month, and I have next month’s already,” well he was pretty sure he had it, he hadn’t checked but Tony said the money would be automatically deposited in the account each week.

“Sure you do,” she snorted clearly not believing him, “I’ve got willing renters Barnes, people who pay on time every month.”

James winced, recalling the many times had he begged for extensions on their payments.

"Honestly, I have the money I can pay right now," he tried to keep the desperateness out of his voice.

She waved her hand annoyed, “No way, I’ve had enough of you and your ‘artist’ boyfriend. Lazy and useless the pair of you.” She narrowed her eyes lips curling in a smug smirk,   
“You’re out.”

She turned then, done the conversation moving purposefully to slam the door. Panicking he jammed his metal hand in the frame, blocking it open.

“You can’t do this,” he hated the edge of pleading that his voice had taken on.

She snorted unconcerned, “I can and I did Barnes, have a nice life.”

She pushed him back before slamming the door with a sickening finality, leaving him blinking in stunned disbelief in the dingy hallway. He stared at the door as it slowly began to sink in.

He and Stevie had been evicted.

They had nowhere to go.

He felt lightheaded and outside himself as if watching his body from a distance. His mind refusing to cooperate even as his legs lead him back to their cramped apartment. Dazed he gazed around; barely big enough for one person left alone two. It was damp, freezing, and smelled of rot and mildew.

Yet it had been something…and now they had nothing.

At least he'd been the one to find the notice, poor Stevie would have had a panic attack. He smiled mirthless and despondent at the thought, realizing that he was having a panic attack. He scrubbed at his face absently, the last think he wanted to do was tell Steve, his best friend had been so happy recently. The small blonde had managed to book a show at some gallery he’d never heard of. Steve had been over the moon when he’d told him. So much so he’d given himself an asthma attack.

_“Breath punk,” he’d chastised softly as he’d passed him his inhaler._

_Steve irritably inhaled, before pushing thick glasses up his nose, “It’s at a real gallery Buck, one where people buy art.”_

_His enthusiasm has been catching, and he’d smiled. He didn’t know much about art, couldn’t even begin to comprehend it, but he knew it meant a lot to Steve._

_"Proud of you," he congratulated the other pulling him in for a one-armed hug._

He felt his breath hitch, they had been doing so well; things had been finally looking up.

He glanced back down at the paper still clenched absently in his fist, the hopelessness welling up in him again.

What were they going to do?

He wanted to scream, punch something, anything, vent the helpless rage that coursed through him. He began to pace the room like a caged animal, they were going to be out on the street...in the middle of February.

He'd have to go to the library to use the internet to find an apartment. If he could even find one this time of year and on such short notice? He didn't have enough money for a down payment.

Oh god, what was he going to do?

He thought of Sam and Nat, but their place was barely bigger then this place there was no way four of them would fit. He winced in pain as he squeezed his real hand with his prostatic. He hadn't even realized he was wringing his hands

He felt panicked and desperate, his life was spiralling out of control, and there was nothing he could do but watch helplessly.

His tumble of confused thoughts swirled in his head as his phone pinged in his pocket. Absently he pulled it out, never pausing in his frenetic movements. Slowly, with trembling hands, he opened the lock screen staring at the message from Tony.

_Was craving pizza all day, shall we get a slice for dinner? Maybe a movie? I’ve been dying to see that new murder mystery._

He read the words a dozen times before he finally managed to pull his scattered thoughts together.

Tony.

He had Tony.

Tony could help him.

He opened his contacts, the list depressingly small, thumbing Tony’s name he hesitated a moment. He couldn’t do this, no way, he couldn’t ask Tony for help. The man had already done so much for him, he couldn’t ask for more.

The winter wind rattled the ancient window frames and he glanced at it swallowing thickly. Taking a breath he pressed the call button bringing it shakily to his ear, heart thudding in his chest. The roar of his blood sounded so loud in his ears; he could barely hear the ringing over it.

_"Hey, James!"_

He tried to reply but the words stuck in his throat and his knees gave out as he sunk to the floor back pressed again the wall, it was all suddenly too much.

_“James? Are you ok? Is everything ok?”_

Tony sounded worried, he could feel the concern even through the phone. He opened his mouth to assure him he was fine, but maybe, if Tony could recommend somewhere for them to go…maybe a shelter, or some subsidized housing.

Only he couldn’t seem to get anything past the sob lodged in his throat. Squeezing his eyes closed be felt the hot prickle of tears on his cheeks, he forced back a hitching sob.

_“James!”_

It was too late though, as he found a single word falling from trembling lips. 

“Help.”

-#-#-#-

Tony didn’t waste a moment.

He called housekeeping immediately; ordered them to get one of the empty apartments on the residential floors ready. He wanted it aired out, fresh linens, and stocked with food. Next, he made a call to his lawyers, there was no way in hell what had happened to James was legal, and he was not going to sit idly by.

Pleased to have them on the case, he got ahold of Happy, asking him to bring one of the SI vans around right away. He wasn’t sure how much stuff James and Steve had, but he figured it’d be a good start. He had every intention of going to go get them right away. The small plaintive voice still echoed in his head, making his chest ache.

It had taken some time to get the story out of James. Tony had been horrified to hear he'd been evicted, his heart had broken when he’d softly asked if he knew of any shelters where they could stay.

_“A shelter?! Absolutely not you’re coming here,” he’d said firmly._

_"Tony," he started, and he could already hear the protest._

_"Nope, James there is an entire floor of empty apartments. You two are coming here, and I'm not taking no for an answer... Now give me your address, and I'll be right over, you and Steve pack up ok?"_

_There was a long pause on the other before a soft, tremulous, “Thank you.”_

He sent Pepper a message he was out for the day, heading to go change out of his suit.

Still taping away on his phone, he was almost to the door when a familiar head stuck appeared around the frame, "Hey Mr. Stark we still have that meeting?

He paused glaring at the younger man, “For the last time it’s Tony.”

Peter grinned cheekily at him, Tony rolled his eyes, about to dismiss him, when a thought occurred to him.

“You have anything in the lab that can’t wait?”

Peter shrugged, “Nothing pressing, Dr. Banner is at that molecular biology conference.”

Tony nodded, “Good, come on then.”

Peter automatically fell in step without question, “Where we headed?”

“Brooklyn.”

-#-#-#-

“Stevie, are you ok?”

James watched, worrying his lip, as his best friend appeared to collapse onto the couch, a dazed look on his face. He really hadn't wanted to spring it on the blond, but the small man had walked in on him packing up their meagre belongings and he'd had to tell him.

“What are we gonna do Buck?”

Big blue eyes looked at him from behind the thick lenses, James hurried to his side.

“Stevie it’s ok I promise, I’ve already -“

He was interrupted by a loud knock, and a crash as their already broken door banging open on the second rap.

“That’s not good,” a familiar voice commented.

James turned heart-lifting stupidly in his chest when he spotted Tony peering curiously inside. Peter poking his head over his shoulder, Steve made a surprised noise beside him, staring at the pair. Tony strolled inside, cool and collected as always.

“Buck, is Tony Stark in our apartment?” Steve’s voice carried his surprise.

James couldn’t help it, he felt a small smile twitch his lips; relief easing the tightness in his chest.

“Yeah, yeah he is.”

"Why is he in our apartment?" The smaller man hissed, eyes trained on the dark-haired man as he wandered around.

“Helping you move blondie,” Tony answered moving towards him hand outstretched, “Tony Stark, and you must be Steve. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

It was actually kind of funny to see Steve at a loss for words, he was usually pretty mouthy. It had gotten him into trouble more often than not.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark."

They shook hands, Tony’s lips twisting in a smile, “Just Tony.”

Peter stepped over as well, “Peter Parker,” the youth help out his hand smiling widely. James surprised to see his friend blush, cheeks turning red as he nervously pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Steve Rogers,” he mumbled, shaking hands with him as well.

Peter’s smile stretched wider if that was even possible, still holding Steve’s hand.

He caught Tony giving the pair an assessing glancing before he pointedly cleared his throat, Steve pulling his hand back as if burned.

“Ok, Happy is waiting downstairs what can we move?”

It turned out moving was woefully underwhelming.

James already knew they didn't have much, but when it came right down to it there was barely anything. Some clothes, mostly the new one's Tony had bought him as well as Steve's painting supplies and busted easel.

“That’s it?” Tony looked at him in disbelief.

Flushing James hung his head, “We really couldn’t afford much,” he muttered, the couch and bed had been freebies. Tony had taken one look at them and firmly insisted they didn’t need them anymore.

“I’m sorry James, I’m sounding like some snobby prick,” Tony stepped closer and he felt rough hands take his squeezing gently. James swayed a little closer, resting his head gently on a strong shoulder. He was trying his best to hold it together but the day had been draining.

He took a shaky breath, “That’s ok,” he mumbled.

He felt Tony snort, “No…no it’s not, you doing ok?”

James lifted his shoulders, hiding his wince at the pull in his left, it’d been bugging him of late.

“Come on, let’s get you to your new place.”

James nodded, lifting his head and offering the man a small smile, Tony returned it before tangling their fingers together and leading him out of the apartment for the last time. He had thought perhaps he would have felt something, anything…but at the moment he just felt empty.

Happy, Steve and Peter were already waiting for them, in the van. Peter was asking Steve about the art supplies. James only half paying attention as he slid in the back with them, Tony upfront, busy on his phone as Happy drove them away from the building that had once been their home.

"So where are we going anyway?" Steve asked curiously, and James could feel him shivering beside him from the cold.

“Stark Tower,” Peter answered, his full attention on the blonde.

James was grateful for Peter, chatting with Steve as the drove. He didn’t really feel very conversational, he was having a hard time getting through the strange hollowness he felt. Silently staring out the window as the city passed, blinking in surprise as they pulled into the underground at the Tower. 

It only took one trip to bring all their stuff up.

Clutching his duffle James lagged behind the group, barely noting the clean, brightly lit halls. Following as Tony swiped a key card, gesturing grandly for them to enter.

"Oh my God…" Steve gasped eyes wide as he stood in open-mouthed amazement.

James finally surfacing from his stupor was taken aback as well; it had to be four times the size of the room they’d just moved out of.

“It’s got all the modern convinces,” Tony was rattling off everything available, pointing out all the amenities. Steve’s eyes looked even bigger behind his glasses as he darted around eagerly. James shuffled along behind, still feeling not quite himself.

"Oh my god, Buck two bedrooms!" Steve appeared around the corner of one of the room's cheeks flushed, a grin splitting his gaunt face, "You don't have to sleep on the couch anymore."

James felt his cheeks heat as he ducked his head, unsure why he was embarrassed, Tony had already seen where he had lived. Quietly he moved to look out the large windows, the view was breathtaking. The busy city sprawling below them as the sun faded behind the horizon, the cold night drawing in.

Absently he found his hand creeping to his metal shoulder-rubbing at the seam.

“James?”

He started a little in surprise, he hadn’t heard Tony approaching, blinking he glanced into dark eyes, “Yeah?”

Tony’s look was soft, concerned, “Pizza ok?”

He nodded, looking down at his hand, something thick, and cloying lodged in his chest. Rough fingers gently brushed against his right hand, he wanted desperately to grab hold of Tony, bury his face against the warm neck; cuddle close as Tony buried his fingers in his hair.

Pushing down the compulsion, he moved back to the kitchen area, Peter was in the living room showing Steve how the TV worked.

“This is awesome!” Steve gushed as he flicked through the channels.

“Glad you approve,” Tony sounded amused.

Steve flushed pushing his glasses up his nose, “Thank you so much Tony, really it’s incredible.”

The mess in his chest tightened, James unable to put a name to what he was feeling at the moment.

The pizza arrived soon after and they gathered around the island to eat, James picking at his slice, his stomach still feeling knotted, tension pulling his shoulders. The others joked and chatting, Tony and Peter listening as Steve gushed about his upcoming show.

James watched, feeling like an outsider. More than anything he wanted to be part of it, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. He still felt strangely detached from what was happening, reality hard to hold onto.

"Anyone else living nearby?" Steve asked curiously as he worked on a slice of pizza.  
  


“I live a couple doors down,” Peter grinned, “And Doctor Banner in across the hall when he’s here.”

Tony hummed nodding, “I’m above you, in the penthouse.”

Steve shook his head, grinning for all he was worth, “I still can’t get over it. Feels like a dream.”

James couldn’t help but agree with his friend; it did feel like a dream, and he was terrified that at any moment he’d wake.

-#-#-#-

Tony idly swirled the amber liquid in his glass as he stared out over the skyline; it had certainly been an eventful day.

Not a bad one though, he would be lying if he said he wasn't happy with the way things had turned out. Honestly, he was a little annoyed with himself for not inviting James to live at the Tower sooner. If he had, he could have maybe saved him having to go through everything he had; but it had all worked out for the best.

He frowned thinking of the small, dirty cupboard they were trying to pass off as an apartment. Tony hadn’t really thought of himself a snob, but it had taken a lot not to turn his nose up at the apartment. He clenched his hands in helpless rage, Christ he didn’t even have a bed if Steve’s passing comment was to be believed.

He sighed, it was such a small thing getting them a place, and he desperately wanted to do more…but boundaries.

Running a hand through his hair he thought of James, the big man had him worried. He had seemed…distant today, not his usual self. He’d wanted to gather him close and hold on tight, promise him that everything would be ok. Only he’d seemed so skittish, and Tony was still worried he’d scare him away.

Hell, James had asked him to recommend a shelter for them…he shuddered at the thought.

The gentle ding of the elevator pulled him from his thoughts, surprised he turned, it was the private lift; the one he’d given James a key card for. He really hadn’t expected to see him tonight, sure the man would have needed his space.

“Tony?”.

“Here,” he replied as he moved towards the other setting the glass aside as he went. He met James halfway across the room, pausing with a smile, “Hey.”

James was quiet a moment, before he spoke hesitantly, “Sorry to bother you I just…I didn’t get a chance…I wanted to say..” he heaved flustered and Tony hesitantly reached for him. It was still new this level of intimacy, a gentle testing of boundaries.

James didn't hesitate he reached for him, moving into Tony's space pressing close as he buried his face against him.

“Thank you,” the words sounded wet, mumbled hotly against his skin.

Tony wrapped his arms around him pulling him tight, without saying a word.

They stayed that way for long moments until Tony felt the wetness against his neck, and the broad shoulders hitched in his hold.

Making soothing noises he gently maneuvered them towards the living room and the plush couch. James went willingly, shuffling along without letting go.

“Here, let’s get settled,” Tony kept his voice soft and even, sitting down against the arm of the couch he pulled James with him, the big man settling between his legs face still buried against his neck, hands fisted in his shirt. 

Cradling him close Tony tugged the blanket over them thankful Pep had insisted on them when decorating the penthouse. James didn’t say a word but his whole body seemed to tremble with emotion, and his heart broke for him. Smoothing his hands over the other, he ran tender fingers through soft hair. Barely managing to hold himself back from pressing a kiss to his temple, reminding himself to not take advantage, James was emotionally vulnerable he didn’t want to press him into something.

He shifted a little pressing his face against dark hair, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth and closeness. Utterly content to just be in that moment, his restless mind still for once as his focused wholly on the man in his arms. James needed him… he felt sweet warmth pool in his belly a warm slow wave of arousal.

He could stay like this forever.

“M' sorry,” the mumble came somewhere in the vicinity of his chest.

“You say that a lot,” Tony replied softly, fingers idly tracing equations on the broad back, “When you have nothing to be sorry for.”

He felt James take a shuddering breath, “I’m sorry for getting you wet then.”

He couldn’t help the small chuckle, “Well ok, that one’s legit.”

He grinned pleased when he got a muffled laugh in return, he moved his hands lower skating over the others lower back, smoothing the soft cotton of the t-shirt.

"Thank you, Tony, of everything," he whispered, "It'll only for a little while until we can get back on our feet. "

Tony cut him off, hugging him tighter.

“You can stay as long as you want James,” he said, biting back the _forever_ that hung on his tongue.

"I'm sorry I didn't offer sooner," he continued before he could make a fool of himself. He meant it though, he really should have got an apartment for James…he'd just been so caught up in being with him.

James shifted then looking at him surprised, Tony brushed tangled locks back, “Didn’t I tell you I’d look after you?”

James's face was a little puffy, eyes red-rimmed and tired, but Tony's breath caught at the sweet smile that graced his features.

Tony tried vainly to push away the sweet feeling that washed over him…trying vainly to assure himself; he was not in love with James Barnes.


	6. Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you so much, everyone, for all the love this story is getting, I didn't think a story really about anything but ridiculous fluff could get so much love. I can't believe I'm still writing it as well, I have at least 5 more chapters for this potentially more. It really got away from me. Anyway a couple things for this chapter; 
> 
> 1\. A lot of stories make Tony, not into sports, but I think he could actually enjoy them. I also made him a Bruins fan for fun (Sens fan myself, my Canadian is showing). 
> 
> 2\. The nickname 'Jem' is short for James as well as Jeremy, but it's an older version of it and I thought it was rather sweet and fit the story. 
> 
> Anyway rambled enough enjoy the next chapter, and I am hoping to get another chapter up this weekend!

* * *

Breathing hard he lifted the weights up and down rhythmically, blinking sweat from his eyes. Inhaling he brought it down, before exhaling it out, feeling the burn in his arm, back, and shoulders. Pushing through a few more reps, he slid the bar onto the rack finishing his set.

Panting he relaxed a moment, staring up at the ceiling lights as he caught his breath. Sitting up he grabbed his water, taking a long swallow as he glanced around the empty gym. Like everything else in Stark Tower is was all sleek modern lines, and cutting edge technology.

They'd been living in the Tower a full week now, and James still wasn't used to it. Like some elusive dream, he kept expecting to wake up on that ratty sofa in their old apartment. Only he kept waking up in an obscenely comfortable bed, content to lounge under the thick duvet until the smell of breakfast brought him to the kitchen. Steve had made them a hot breakfast every morning; still not used to the decadence of it.

Stevie didn’t seem to share his hesitance to everything though. James finally brought it up the second day in their new place, absently pushing the French toast around his plate.

_“You don’t feel a little guilty?”_

_Steve snorted, “Nope.”_

_He looked at his best friend, raising an eyebrow curiously._

_"Look, Buck, I know…I know it's been rough on you and I'm sorry I haven’t been much help."_

_He opened his mouth to argue but his friend held up his hand to stall him, “You’ve looked after me as long as I can remember. You deserve to have someone looking out for you too.”_

_“You do look out for me Stevie, always have,” he protested, meaning every word of it._

_The blonde gave him a wry grin, head tilting absently so his good ear was closer, “I love ya, Buck, always will, but you deserve good things."_

_He had no idea what to say to that, watching as Steve finished his last bit of breakfast standing to take the plates to the kitchen, "This is a good thing, Buck."_

He’d tentatively come to the conclusion that maybe Steve was right. While his friend may not quite know the full circumstance that had brought Tony into their lives, it didn’t make the feelings James had any less real. He’d been a mess the night they moved in emotions run riot, and Tony had been so supportive and understanding.

Moving to the treadmill he started it up, setting a quick pace, thoughts still on Tony. He'd fallen asleep against the man on the couch that night, his chest finally easy under his tender ministrations. He’d woke much later warm and content, face pressed against Tony’s neck. He blushed as the memory surfaced warm and sweet.

_James hummed stretching langued, “Good morning,” the warm voice murmured somewhere above him._

_The night before flooded back and James felt the tell-tale flush burning his cheeks. Embarrassed he glanced up at Tony, “Morning,” he returned shyly._

_Rough fingers gently brushed his hair back, “I could get used to waking up like this.”_

_He felt his heart flip in his chest, as he looked into those warm brown eyes, "Tony.." he shifted unsure what he wanted to say but drawing closer, eyes shifting to teasing lips._

_“Apologies Sir, but Ms. Potts is expecting you on the tarmac in an hour.”_

_Tony groaned; the moment broken._

James sighed shaking his head, Tony had been called away to the west coast on business and he hadn’t gone with him. James had been a little disappointed that Tony hadn’t asked him to come…he had sort of thought it was part of what he was supposed to do. Only Tony had left with a sweet smile and promise to be back soon.

They texted all the time, but he couldn't help the nagging fear that perhaps Tony was already sick of him. He certainly hadn't made the best of first impression; a busted arm, panic attacks, and getting evicted. They'd barely started their arrangement and James felt like he really hadn't held up his end of the deal. He had hoped to do something about that if Tony still wanted him when he got back, he fully intended to be more involved; whatever that entailed.

The pessimistic side of him feared that Tony would realize he could do so much better, and kick the two of them out. Tony could have anyone, but for some unknown, unfathomable reason he'd picked him…James was determined to live up to whatever it was Tony saw in him.

A sweaty panting mess, he finally turned off the treadmill shirt clinging uncomfortably to his back. Grimacing he tugged it off wiping off his neck and face. A sharp wolf whistle startled him from his thoughts. Automatically he turned to the doorway pleasantly surprised to see the man he’d been so deeply in thought about.

“Tony,” he couldn’t help the smile that turned his lips.

"Hello handsome," Tony returned with a warm grin. James couldn't help his wandering eyes as he took the figure in. He was still in his suit, minus his tie, hair perfectly dishevelled and so effortlessly handsome James felt horribly awkward and frumpy by comparison.

He watched as Tony pushed away from the door moving towards him, “Welcome back,” he greeted stepping off the machine as he approached.

"Glad to be back," Tony smiled up at him, dark chocolate eyes warm and lingering. James wanted to reach out to him, pull him close and bury his face in his neck; he had missed him. He ducked his head, eyes straying to his hands.

“I hope you don’t mind, Peter said I could use the gym,” he mumbled twisting his hands in his shirt to stop himself from reaching out.

"Not at all, don't think it gets much use aside from Peter and myself," Tony’s smile turned a little shy, "I missed you."

James blinked surprised, Tony had missed him?

"I umm…missed you too," he mumbled, feeling a pleasing warmth in his belly, a small part of his worry easing.

“You busy today?”

They were inches apart now James barely daring to breathe.

“No,” he mumbled, eyes dropping to Tony’s lips, mesmerized as he spoke.

"Good, we're going out."

-#-#-#-

Tony had been pathetically eager to see James. Practically vibrating the whole way home much to the annoyance of Pepper.

His CEO helpfully pointing out that if he missed James so bad, why hadn’t he brought him along?

_“Is that the whole point of having ‘sugar baby’?” Pepper said glancing at him over the top of her glasses._

Tony had been thoroughly chastised and a little embarrassed, to be honest, he hadn't actually thought to ask James to come with him…his only excuse was ignorance really. He was new to this whole 'sugaring' relationship, still trying to figure out how it all worked.

He’d know better next time.

By the time they’d landed, and he’d reached the tower, he’d only had one destination in mind. Asking JARVIS to take him to James, he hadn’t been prepared at all for all that was James Barnes post-workout; God he looked good.

It hadn’t really hit him until that moment just how much James had come to mean to him in such a short while. That sweet smile made Tony’s heart thrum in his chest.

_"Good, we're going out."_

It had been a spur of the moment, but the warm look of excitement in those pale grey-blue eyes meant everything. Excited Tony had told him he'd meet him in an hour, hoping inspiration would strike and he'd think up something to do that would impress James.

Racking his brain he hurried through a quick shower, dressing casually in jeans and an old MIT t-shirt he fussed with his hair in the mirror, “J anything going on in the city today?”

“Like what sir?”

“I dunno, something fun, and…." He trailed off frowning at his reflection, "A twenty-something would enjoy."

He brushed his fingers over the grey at his temples, maybe he should dye it? 

"There are several new art installations around the city, a 1920s film festival," J was rhyming off the current goings-on, but Tony wasn't paying attention, he leaned closer to the mirror gently probing at the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes…when had he started looking so old?

He assessed his outfit again, was he trying too hard? He didn't want to be trying too hard.

“…there is a Rangers game tonight…”

Tony blinked, “Wait back up J, James likes hockey doesn’t he?” He thought he recalled him mentioning he liked the Rangers.

“I believe so sir, Mr. Rogers and Sergeant Barnes have watched the games.”

“Great, who they playing?”

“Bruins.”

Tony laughed, perfect, “Make sure we get tickets in the box, dinner somewhere causal nearby?”

“Of course sir.”

Deciding he was trying too hard he went to change, although after three outfits he still felt like an old man trying too hard to look younger.

"Sergeant Barnes is waiting Sir."

Panicking he went back to his original outfit, feeling slightly ridiculous that he was fussing so much about it; until he spotted James waiting for him in the lobby.

He honest to God whimpered.

He’d been taken with James the moment he’d seen him on that bench, the man had looked a dark, dangerous, and a little scruff. With a sweet roughness about and perhaps a little sadness. The James that stood casually in the lobby was gorgeous.

Dark hair was thrown up haphazard, looking soft and oh so touchable. He was wearing jeans that accented muscular thighs, cream coloured Henley pulled tight across wide shoulders, and his thick winter jacket cradled in his arms.

Tony knew he was leering, he was trying not to, but when James spotted him smiling widely he was done. Drawn like a moth to the flame he was across the lobby and before him, feeling the dopy smile split his face.

“Ready?”

Those intense eyes smiled at him, “Ready.”

-#-#-#-

James couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun.

They'd gone to the zoo, and God, he hadn't been since he and Stevie were kids. It'd been a blast. Then dinner at a cozy little pub before Tony had surprised him with tickets to the game. He'd never been in box seats in his life, sitting in big comfy chairs as they watched the game. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the way the other half lived.

The biggest surprise of the night though…

“Are you blind ref, he was offside by a mile!”

He snorted eyeing the irritated man beside him amused, as the lights went and the horn sounded another goal for the Rangers. Tony groaned slumping down in his seat shaking his head, “I can feel your smugness from here James.”

He couldn’t help it, he laughed outright, and Tony glanced at him amused, “Surprised you haven’t asked.”

He shook his head, “Asked what?”

Dark eyes looked at him with mock solemnity, “Why I’m a Boston fan.”

James laughed again, unable to keep the smile from his face, “Well I am curious, but I am a little surprised you’re into hockey at all.” He confessed shyly, Tony didn’t strike him a person who followed sports of any kind, too busy designing the future.

Tony grabbed a handful of popcorn, expression amused as he arched an eyebrow, “Nerd can’t be into sports?”

James flushed, looking down at his hands chastised, “I’m sorry didn’t mean to be rude.”

Tony nudged him with his shoulder, “I’m just teasing you, I started watching to try and fit in. I was only fifteen when I went to MIT, thought it’d make me more relatable…it didn’t by the way, but sports is a lot of math; numbers in motion. I can appreciate that.”

Tony surprised him with the confession, he was watching the game again but his cheeks were a little pink and James felt a warmth in his chest. Slowly, carefully he reached out with his right hand, threading their fingers together. Tony glanced at him warmly giving his hand a squeeze as they watched the rest of the game. James slowly sliding closer, resting his head on a strong shoulder by the time the game ended.

Tony didn’t release his hand until they were standing outside his apartment door at the tower.

There was an odd, not uncomfortable tension between them. Something anticipatory and heavy as they stared shyly at one another in the ambient lighting in the hallway.

“I had a lot of fun today,” he said, unsure why he felt the need to whisper.

"Me too," Tony was running a rough thumb over his knuckles absently, and it was sending delicious fission of pleasure up his arm.

They were silent again, swaying a little closer to one another, "I would like to kiss you, James," Tony confessed, pausing just shy of touching. James closed the distance between them.

Tony's lips were warm and firm, the contact starting out chastely until the slightly shorter man tilted his head deepening the contact. Moaning faintly James opened his mouth, Tony cupping his face with his other hand as they made out like a pair of teenagers.

It was long moments before the need for air drove them apart, they panted sharing wet breaths. James dragged his eyes from kiss swollen lips to dark eyes. His metal hand resting gently on his hip.

“Wow,” he mumbled.

Tony huffed a laugh, “Agreed.”

Suddenly they were kissing again, pressing close, James moving his arm to wrap around the others’ trim waist pulling him close. Tony was pressed to him and it was everything he wanted.

They lost track of time then, neither of them in a hurry to break the embrace. James worried the fragile moment between them could shatter at any moment. Kissing and caressing they stayed locked in that moment, until the sounds of the doorknob turning and muffled voices had them springing guiltily apart seconds before a surprised looking Peter stepped into the hallway.

"Hey boss, and Buck," the young man looked at them a moment before a sly grin spread across his face...

“Buck?” Steve stuck his head out of the door spotting him lurking in the shadows.

“Hey Stevie,” he said trying to be casual, all the while horribly aware of his flushed face, kiss swollen lips, and raging semi he had.

“Hope I didn’t interrupt anything, was just heading home,” Peter’s grin was smug, James kind of wanted to punch him in the face.

“Nope, nothing, just ahhh….seeing James home,” Tony cleared his throat before tossing him a wink, “Tomorrow then?”

He couldn’t help the eager nod, “Tomorrow”.

Tony turned with a small wave heading towards the elevators, Peter chuckling disappeared down the hallway towards his apartment leaving him and Steve alone. He glanced at his best friend the smaller man gazing at him intently, Steve looked good, a week of regular meals, and living in a non-mould infested closet agreed with him. The slender man crossed his arms leaning against the door frame golden brow arched curiously.

James looked at a spot past his shoulder trying to seem as innocuous as possible.

“Good night?” He asked casually, James nodded agreeably.

“How was the game?”

His eyes snapped back to his friend, Steve grinning crookedly at him, “How did…” he trailed off flushing to the roots of his hair.

“Pete told me, he came over to watch the game.”

James found his own grin, “Pete now is it?”

Stevie flushed then, pale skin motley red, he was not a cute blusher, “Shut up.”

Chuckling James followed his longtime friend inside, “He’s into photography you know,” Steve said as James closed the door behind him with a groan.

Another artist, lord help him.

-#-#-#-

“What’s the big surprise?”

Tony could barely contain himself as he led James across the workshop carefully, waving off Dum-e as he rolled towards them excitedly.

"Just be patient," he teased stopping before his workbench, he hadn't been this excited about a project in he didn't know how long. Gently guiding James to stand before the table he made sure everything was set up before he gently grasped the other's hands in his own.

“Ready?”

The bigger man grinned, “Bring it on.”

Chuckling he stepped back, “Open your eyes,” he watched James face intently, desperate to see the expression on the man’s face when he saw.

He wasn’t disappointed.

The play of emotions was intense, Tony could barely keep track before his face settled into an almost intense frown. His brows drawn as pale eyes stared intently at the arm on the table.

Tony worried his lips suddenly uneasy, had he overstepped? He'd been so excited about the endeavor, something new and complex. It had challenged him and he had lived for it, so intent on getting it right, he hadn't really stopped to consider if James had even wanted him to do it.

Slowly the other reached out with his right, and he could see the tremble in his hand as he carefully set his fingers cautiously on the metallic surface. Tony bit back the tumble of information he wanted spew; stats and specs that swirled in his head as he resisted the urge to ramble.

Big fingers traced the scale-like patterns on the arm dipping into each joint and connection slowly as if he was memorizing it. He held his breath, waiting; anticipation burning a hole in his gut, did he hate it? Love it?

Building an arm had not been as easy as he'd thought at the outset. He'd hacked Hammer's files to get the specs, and while he was at loathe to give the man any sort of credit, their arm idea hadn’t been awful. It had needed a ton of work… but the basic idea had been there, and in true Stark fashion he had taken the impossible and made it possible.

"Tony…" his voice was hesitant, whisper-soft eyes never leaving the gleaming limb in the lights of the lab.

He couldn't help it then, the words falling out of him as if the dam had broken, "I got ahold of the original specs, and I used them for a base but built it from the ground up. It's a quarter of the weight to the one you have now, and there shouldn't be a lag on the neural interface. It's also got some serious power to it, as well as better waterproofing and-"

James turned to him, eyes large and liquid, Tony snapped his jaw closed, oh God he'd messed this up, hadn't he? Panicking he was already planning on scrapping it when he was being drawn into a hug, pulled close to a large muscular body and held tightly. Automatically he was wrapping his arms around James holding him close, he felt the other press into his neck.

“It’s beautiful, thank you.”

The relief that flooded him made him light-headed.

He tightened his hold as they stayed locked in the tight embrace for endless moments, Tony content just to be with James. Slowly, reluctantly they were disengaging, James staring once more curiously at the arm.

“Can I put it on now?”

Tony gave him one more gentle squeeze before reluctantly letting him go, “Not quite that simple, if you’re sure, we need to go visit Dr. Cho first. I want her to look at that anchor in your shoulder.”

His keen eyes didn’t miss the way the man flinched minutely, his suspicions sadly confirmed. His chest felt tight, he’d seen the inflamed skin around where the prostatic attached, the awkward way he held it…James was in pain.

He wanted to hold him tight, promise him everything would be fine. He reached out cupping a stubbled cheek gently, “It’s your choice, I would never force you to do something you weren’t comfortable with.”

He felt a warm rush of pleasure as James leaned into him, “Ok.”

“Ok?” He repeated gently.

He moved his head slightly kissing Tony’s palm, “Ok.”

Tony felt a shiver of heat race down his spine, as he swayed closer pressing a kiss to those tempting lips, and lord was kissing James addictive. He wanted to memorize every movement, hitched breath, and soft touch.

He pressed closer, strong arms coming around, as he moved his hands lower. Feeling the small jerk as he moved his left arm. Tony ended the kiss tenderly before he stepped back tangling their fingers together, “Come on Jem let’s get that arm looked at.”

The other blinked at him a moment, Tony hesitated suddenly horribly embarrassed, the nickname had just slipped out.

“I’m sorry I…” he started trailing off as James shook his head.

“No I…I like it. It’s older,” he smiled shyly.

Tony’s heart flipped in his chest, as he tried desperately to remind himself all the reasons why he should not fall in love with James Barnes.


	7. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies all, I wanted to get this up yesterday but I got a bitch of a cold at the moment, and I think I slept most of the day yesterday was awful. Feeling better today but still stuffed up, and a hacking cough so that's a lot of fun. Anyway, my next chapter that features sassy skinny Steve, and caring Tony. This story continues on, not sure how many more chapters yet, potentially 5 more we shall see. Thank you, everyone, for the wonderful reviews, I do apologize for the errors, I don't have a beta and I do the best I can. I do have dyslexia and often struggle to catch what I need too. Anyway, in the market for beta if anyone is interested! For now onto the next chapter.

* * *

"Ok, Jem?"

Tony was smiling at him softly, dark eyes intent and warm. James felt a pleasant thrill run through him at the nickname. It felt intimate, full of promise and warmth, and something for only him and Tony. 

“It doesn’t even really feel like a hospital.”

Tony snorted amused, but James was being honest. He'd spent more time in hospitals then he'd ever cared too, but Dr. Cho's office looked nothing like the sterile, white rooms he was used too.

“Dr. Cho and her team are on the cutting edge of medical technologies, she does a lot of work with Bruce.”

James nodded, he believed it, he hadn't even understood half the test they'd run on him today. Dr. Cho had been nothing but kind and careful as she'd looked over his arm and shoulder asking him questions. They had been very thorough. James smothered a yawn, and it had been a long day.

"I think we're done here, dinner sound good?" Tony asked sliding onto the bed beside him, gently taking his metal hand.

James squeezed back, offering him a smile, “Yeah.”

He was leaning into the warm body beside him when his phone pinged in his pocket. Curious he reached in tugging it out; Peter’s name popping up. Curious he thumbed it open.

_Are you leaving for Steve’s show soon?_

James froze…oh no, “Shit!”

“What? Everything ok?” Tony ran a soothing hand up his arm.

"Nope, I forgot about Stevie's art show tonight," he checked the time on his phone, groaning, it was in a half-hour.

“No problem, we’ll get there. I’ll let Helen we’re done for the day, and call Happy to come get us.”

James wanted to protest, but all he could feel was a warmth in his chest. It was a heady feeling, having someone else take charge.

“Ok I’ll text Peter, tell him we’ll meet him there.”

With a final squeeze of his hand Tony grinned at him moving off, James watched him go before he turned to his phone cheeks warm and heart full. Biting his lip he texted Peter back.

-#-#-#-

Tony glanced dubiously at the run-down building, as James checked his phone again, "This is the right address," the big man muttered before he frowned looking up again.

"For murder?" Tony only half-joked.

“Boss, Buck!”

  
Tony glanced up as Peter approached with a friendly wave, “Hey Pete,” he greeted still eyeing the suspicious building.

“Hey,” James echoed beside him, sounding as unsure as he felt.

“Isn’t this great? Can’t believe Steve managed to get a show here.”

Tony looked at his young employee incredulously, “Really?”

Pete grinned, “Ok course! It’s the up and coming gallery for new talent.”

James grunted beside him and Tony felt a little better that he was the only one confused. Peter shook his head, “Ok boo-”

Tony hissed at him holding up a hand, “You finish that and I will make you oversee the interns.”

Peter laughed as he waved for them to follow. He fell in step with James, as they headed inside the building. Tony had been anticipating an art show; wine, soft music, pretentious assholes who stood around humming like they understood what the artist was trying to say. He'd been to a ton of them with Pepper, and he had high hopes that some of the jargon he'd picked up over the years would come in handy. He had dressed up too, hoping to make a good impression…he wanted to impress Jem's best friend...

Only the second he was inside he knew he'd been mistaken.

“What the-”

“Hell,” James finished for him.

It was packed with young, eclectic people, and echoing with loud music. Pete patted him on the back his grin wide smarmy grin.

“It’s an alternative gallery, they show a lot of non-traditional art.”

Tony could only nod suddenly aware he was horribly overdressed if the side eyes he was getting were anything to go by. This was not the impression he wanted to make. He glanced at James, the big man eyeing their surroundings hesitantly; at least that made him feel a little better.

Reaching out he gently tangled his fingers with James, pleased when pale eyes turned to him shyly, “Alright?”   
  


He nodded, “Yeah.”

Hand in hand they followed Pete further inside, making their way through the crowd when a sudden thought occurred to him, “You know I forgot to ask what sort of art Steve does?”

He leaned closer to James to be heard over the music, the dark-haired man grinning at him before he pointed to one of the canvases on the wall. Tony squinted at it, but in the dimness, he couldn't quite make out what he was looking at.

“Buck!”

A vaguely familiar figure was making their way towards them, and it took Tony a moment to recognize Steve. The slender blonde was leaning into the hipster artist's look, from his skinny jeans to his suspenders and bow tie. He dared a glance at Peter and couldn't help but shake his head, it was pretty obvious the kid was smitten with the blonde.

Steve was frowning as he approached, James offering him a supportive smile, “Hey Stevie, great turn out.”

The blonde stopped before them huffing exasperated, “It’s awful.”

Tony tried to be tactful, “It’s the most unique art show I’ve been too”

Steve pinned him with an intense blue stare, "Haha,” he deadpanned.

Steve was sarcastic as shit, and Tony was here for it laughing as Steve rolled his eyes. A moment later a rather harried-looking woman caught up with him drawing the artist away.

Tony glanced between James and Peter, “Alright let’s look at some art.”

The three of them headed over to the wall, Tony admittedly curious to see. He hoped it wasn't abstract, he wasn't great with art in the first place preferring the sciences himself. Taking a fortifying breath as they approached, he was finally able to see the canvas clearly, and for the third time that night, he was completely taken aback.

He blinked, blinked again eyes running over the bright colours, and distinct lines.

"Wow, this is…" Peter trailed off beside him.

"Awesome," Tony finished genuinely meaning it. For once it wasn't boring landscapes or obnoxious surrealist pieces. Instead, it was…

"Superheroes," Peter breathed amazed. Tony glanced at the other, a smile tugging his lips, if Steve had painted potatoes he figured Peter would be impressed. Only in this instance Tony could help but agree with him; these were badass.

“Yeah, Steve had always had a thing for them,” James explained with a shrug.

Tony stepped closer trying to take it all in, he’d always had a soft spot for comics, what youth didn’t? But these were not the superhero’s he remembered as a kid. These were amazing, colours bright and vibrant, yet there was an almost dream-like quality to it as if they'd sprung from the artist's imagination. 

"I always teased him it was 'alter ego'," James was explaining to Peter, as Tony moved down the line looking at the various pieces. Many of them of a well-muscled blonde man in a red, white, and blue costume, bearing a shield with a star on it.

“He calls him Captain America,” James continued, “He always told me ‘everyone had a superhero in them, I just paint it’.”

Tony felt his lips quirk at that, as he moved along the wall, the blonde Captain America giving way to a red-headed woman in a black suit, looking as beautiful as she was deadly. Followed by a man with metal wings, cutting through the air.

"He uses people he knows mostly, our friends Natasha and Sam," James was pointing to the two portraits. Tony was only half listening though, as he was drawn to the final picture at the end of the wall. Mesmerized he moved towards it compelled to get closer.

It was James. Or at least Steve’s imagined superhero version of James. The figure was big and broad, pale eyes hard over the black muzzle the man wore. His outfit black buckles and leather as he stood in stark contrast to the desolate winter landscape; metal arm glinting.

It was hauntingly beautiful.

“I call him _Winter Solider_.”

Tony started at the loud voice next to him, yelling a little over the music, he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Steve. The lithe blonde had seemingly materialized out of nowhere, blue eyes intent behind his glasses as he stared at the canvas. Tony turned back to the painting as well, there was something powerful about the piece, it drew him in as he traced the lines of the strong face, hardness and sadness in the features. Pepper had always talked about art speaking to her, but he'd never really understood it until this moment.

“In those first days, when he came home he seemed like a different person.”

There was a lull in the music and Tony could hear him now, the slender man still wasn't looking at him, his full attention still on the painting.

“It’s been hard…we…” he trailed off heaving a tired sigh, “We haven’t had it easy, James deserves so much more. He deserves to have good things.”

Tony couldn't help the small soft smile that curled his lips, stick-thin Steve Rogers with his thick glasses and his bulky hearing aid was giving him the shovel talk. It had to be the nicest one he'd ever had, but he didn't for a moment doubt the steel in that tone.

“I’ll take it,” Tony said eyes still on the painting, but a wealth of meaning in his words.

-#-#-#-

“ _Tony do you have a few minutes? I have the results back on Sergeant Barnes_.”

Tony sat up at his desk suddenly intent on the phone, "Go ahead, Helen."

_“Well there is good news and bad_ ,” she stared and Tony felt his chest tighten with worry, heart thrumming.

“ _Bad news first, the anchor for the arm was never made for longevity. It just metal, there was no effort to graph it to the bone or skin. It was attached very haphazardly, frankly, I'm surprised it's lasted this long. I have been talking to Bruce, and he thinks the work he and Peter have been developing could help. It's a new, material substitute, that would promote bone growth to the anchor, it would do a better job of adhering_.”

Tony swallowed closing his eyes, as he processed her words, “He needs to replace the whole anchor.”

Helen sighed, “ _I did say that was the bad news.”_

Tony snorted, “So what’s the good?”

She hummed, _“He’s healthy as a horse, sickeningly so. James is a prime candidate for the surgery, Bruce thinks it would be an excellent opportunity to try it out. I think with cutting edge tech and the Cradle…”_

“You want him to be a guinea pig,” Tony cut in unable to help the anger that bubbled up.

“ _Tony_ ,” Helen started but he was in no mood to hear it.

“No Helen I won’t do that too him. That’s the sort of bullshit that Hammer pulled. He trusted me, I’m not going to offer him up like that, I won’t hurt him.”

There was a very long pause, Tony stared at his clenched fist on the desk trying to reign in some of his anger it wasn't Helen's fault, he knew that. If it was anyone else Tony knew he wouldn't hesitate, he trusted Bruce and Helen, he knew they wouldn't rush into anything without thoroughly vetting all the research. Yet…this was James…his James…

She finally sighed heavily, “ _Tony we would never do anything to hurt him, we just want to help.”_

He took a breath, then another collecting himself, “I’ll…I’ll talk to him.”

Helen made a soft sound of understanding as they said their goodbyes Tony ending the call absently eyes still fixed on his desk as his heart thudded in his ears.

He needed to see James.

Standing he strode out of his office to his elevator heading for the residential suites.

-#-#-#-

“I’m off Buck!”

James looked up from his oatmeal as Steve swanned by tossing his messenger bag over his shoulder as he did.

“Where you off too?” He asked curiously.

Steve paused grinning at him, “Get some supplies, I have an idea for some new pieces.”

James couldn’t help but smile as the excited blonde pushed his glasses up his nose, “Do you umm…need some money?” He asked thinking of the credit card in his wallet.

The smaller man waved a dismissive hand, "Nope, I sold four paintings last night."

James paused as his words filtered through, “Really?”

Steve’s grin got wider, “Yup…including _Winter Soldier."_

James couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks, "Who on earth would buy that?" he mumbled ducking his head.

"Someone with no taste," Steve teased before he was a jaunty wave he was out the door.

James shook his head willing the heat from his cheeks, he knew the painting wasn't him, just 'inspired' by as Stevie put it. Still, it had felt rather personal. He had only agreed to the one, and even then it had been in a moment of weakness, Steve desperate from some new material.

Turning back to his oatmeal he finished off his bowl planning to head to the shower. He glanced at his phone, no new message since Tony had wished him good morning before complaining about a day full of meetings.

Wiping his mouth on a napkin he stood carrying his dishes to the dishwasher, before tidying up the kitchen. Wiping down the counters he grabbed his phone heading for the bathroom before a knock came at the door.

Curious he answered pleasantly surprised to find Tony on the other side, “Hi,” he greeted unable to help the grin that crept across his face, “Thought you were in meetings all day?”

Tony gave him a brittle smile, eyes unaccountably sad and James felt his stomach drop.

“I came to talk to you,” he said voice soft.

The panic rose in him immediately, his chest constricted and he felt light-headed. Some of his unease must have shown because suddenly Tony was there gripping his hands comfortingly.

“Jem are you ok?”

He tried to fight back the anxiety as he nodded, “Sorry, just lightheaded,” he mumbled. Tony making a soft sound of understanding as he lead them towards the living room and the couch. James went in a daze, falling heavily into the cushions, already expecting the worse. His suspicions confirmed as Tony sat beside him a solemn look on his face.

“Jem, I have something I want to talk to you about.”

This was it, Tony was going to get rid of him, it was all over. His chest felt tight, breathing difficult as his mind raced. A small part of him had known it was eventual, all of this too good to be true. Tony too good to be true. Still, for a tiny moment, he had hoped that maybe, just this once…he could have had this.

“- Dr. Cho said you were a good candidate though, but I don’t….I would never…”

James realized he’d zoned out, so intent on not hearing the words he dreaded. He’d missed the first part of what Tony had said.

“I would never, ever hurt you, but I feel like I’m pushing you into this and I don’t want that.”

He’d missed something here, “I’m sorry?”

Tony sighed deeply as he took his hands gently holding them as he looked into his eyes, sincerity and sadness at war in his expression.

"Dr. Cho called today, Jem I'm sorry… to use the new arm they need to put a whole new anchor in. They'll need to perform surgery on your shoulder."

He took a long moment to process the words, staring at Tony as they slowly sank in; he wasn’t getting rid of him.

“Jem?” Tony asked gently, rough thumbs running over the knuckles of his hand.

He couldn't help it, the wash of relief made him a little giddy and light-headed, as the wide smile that split his face and a rather hysterical giggle bubbled up. Tony wasn't kicking him out, he was worried about him.

Feeling bold, and a little reckless he leaned forward kissing those drawn lips, humming pleased when Tony quickly welcomed the contact kissing him back. He all but devoured the other man, not letting up until lack of oxygen made spots dance before his eyes. 

Panting he rested his forehead against Tony's, so close he could feel the other man smirked at him. "Not that I'm complaining, but that was not the reaction I expected."

James heaved a breath, “Sorry, just had to kiss you.”

Warm lips touched his cheek, “Feel free to kiss me anytime Jem.”

A warm shiver race down his spine, and he closed his eyes gently nuzzling against the other man, breathing in his cologne, feeling his warmth. It felt so…right…

Without conscious thought his lips were on his again, this time slower, more thorough, the heady relief shifting to something deeper, more connective. His heart was racing again for a completely different reason. They teased and caressed, lips and tongue, James falling back as Tony climbed into his lap, their hips slotting together as he held him close wrapping his arms around him snugly. Tony’s hands where in his hair again, teasing the soft curls at his nape before moving lower, under the t-shirt he wore.

His own hands were under Tony's suit coat, slowly pulling the dress shirt up, fingers itching to touch warm skin. He needed more of him, wanted more…wanted everything.

"Excuse me, Sir."

JARVIS voice washed over them as Tony pulled his lips back marginally to reply, “Better be good J,” he murmured as he nipped at his jaw, James barely paying attention as slowly, carefully, he smoothed his hands over the warm skin of Tony’s hips.

“Apologies Sir, but Ms. Potts says if you’re not in the boardroom in five minutes she’s going to make sure you’re on the site inspection rotation.”

Tony gave a soft groan, as he mouthed at his neck, “Not so bad I’ll bring you with me Jem, ever been to Tokyo?”

Shivering pleasantly he muttered a soft “No,” as he tipped his head further back.

“The Siberian facility Sir.”

Tony cursed roundly before he was moving slowly away, James barely reigned in his disappointed groan. 

“Damit J…tell her I’ll be right there.”

“Very good Sir.”

James gently massaged lean hips as he looked up at the man in his lap, Tony looked thoroughly kissed. Lips red, and swollen, cheeks flushed, hair wild….it was a heady sight.

“Hold that thought Jem?” he asked with a quirk of his lips.

“Yeah,” he agreed readily, Tony giving a small groan before he was kissing him again.

“Dinner, tonight?” he asked between kisses.

“Yeah dinner sounds good,” he agreed.

“OK I have to go,” Tony said skill kissing him, not moving an inch.

“Yes, you need to go,” he agreed.

“Ms. Potts says she will come to collect you, Sir."

Tony cursed again, pressing one last kiss to his lips before he was moving with a reluctant sigh, “I’m coming,” he snapped.

James gave his hips one last gentle squeeze before he released him, Tony standing tucking his shirt back in and righting his tie before he leaned forward dropping one last kiss on his forehead.

“Tonight then?”

“Tonight,” James agreed, the sweet thrill of anticipation curling in his stomach. 

-#-#-#-

Pepper knew.

She had an eerie sixth sense like that, and she knew damn her.

Tony sent a petulant glare her way as he sank further into his seat willing his body to try and relax, a long-ass afternoon stretched before him bleakly.

When he had gone to see James he hadn’t intended for things to turn out like they did, not that he was disappointed in the least. There was something between them, something unexplored and barely tested. It made him eager with anticipation, he wanted to see James again, found himself looking at the time on his phone more than once as he willed the day to go faster. He felt a giddy sort of longing, a desperation to be near him again, kiss him…touch him.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this way about anyone.

The meeting dragged on, the shareholders arguing amongst themselves. Irritated he opened his text messages wanting to send him a message but struggled to come up with something that didn't sound hokey….or worse clingy. He had to play this cool, his head was telling him to be cautious, but his heart knew he was already lost.

He paused staring at the open chat screen waiting, thumb hovering over the phone undecided.

A sharp kick from a pointed stiletto and he snapped his head up, tucking the phone away he stared at the speaker counting down the moments until he could see James again.


	8. Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So not dead! Although I felt like it there for a while, but a trip to the hospital and antibiotics later and I once more alive. Big news as well I have an awesomely fantastic new beta, who not only helped clean up this mess but is steadily working their way through this story so it looks far more polished then I could ever get it. So big shout out to copper-mouth my new beta, and hopefully we'll have this story looking even better. Thanks again for everyone for all the support and I hope you enjoy the next installment. 
> 
> Thanks again copper-mouth it looks fantastic!

* * *

Things felt different that night.

Not bad by any means, but full of anticipation, and if he was honest, a little expectation. The air between them felt charged, electric, and James couldn’t get enough.

They sat side by side in the small, dark bistro, knees touching under the table as their fingers danced together on the tabletop. In the back of his mind, he knew they were probably making a bit of scene, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care as he smiled into dark eyes. Tony lifted a forkful of tiramisu to his lips, and obediently he opened his mouth, humming in pleasure at the rich dessert and absently licking cream from his lips. Tony shifted even closer, eyes intense and hot.

His date held out another forkful as he slowly ate, holding dark eyes the whole time, heated promises in their depths.

They were in a world of their own. Nothing else existed in this moment in time except for them, and James never wanted it to end.

Dessert done, the fork was forgotten, and Tony's lips were on his; he tasted coffee.

They didn't part until a loud throat-clearing had Tony glancing askance at the waiter, James hiding his grin against Tony's neck.

“Can I help you?” Tony asked dryly.

“Anything else tonight, gentleman?” His tone was as placid as ever, but James got the impression he would be happier if they took it elsewhere.

“Just the bill,” Tony returned primly. James giggled a little breathlessly.

"See if I leave a big tip," Tony mumbled before they were kissing again.

Barely managing to pay, they stumbled into the street, hands on each other as they meandered towards the car. Laughing and whispering, Tony pinned him up against the passenger side door.

"Back to the tower?" he asked breathlessly, an excited heat pooling in his belly at the thought.

Tony nipped at his lower lip. “Yes…oh God, yes please.”

James laughed and pulled him close for another kiss as they fumbled the door open, just as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Groaning into well-kissed lips, he absently pulled it out; reluctantly parting from his pleasurable activities, he was surprised to see Peter's number.

“Who is it?” Tony mumbled against his jaw, trailing down his neck.

“Peter,” he frowned, unsure why he would be calling.

“Better get it.” Tony pulled back but stayed pressed against him.

Nodding, he slid it open. “Hey Peter.”

_“Buck, don’t panic – he’s ok.”_

It felt like he’d been doused with cold water.

“Steve? What’s wrong with Steve?”

He felt Tony start in his arms, looking up at him in worry.

_“We were out for dinner, and he went into anaphylactic shock.”_

“Where are you?”

Tony was already moving to the driver's side as James slid through the passenger door.

_“We’re with Dr. Cho right now; he’s resting comfortably.”_

“We’ll be right there, hang tight.”

He hung up then as Tony pulled out into the street. “Everything ok?”

James sighed, scrubbing a hand across his face. “Stevie had a bad allergic reaction. They’re with Dr. Cho.”

Tony expertly guided them out into the traffic, putting his foot down as they headed quickly through the city. James worried his lip. Peter had said Steve was ok, but he needed to see for himself. It wasn’t the first time he’d had a reaction, and sadly it probably wouldn’t be the last.

"Helen is the best. He'll be ok," Tony assured him, eyes on the road as he drove with terrifying accuracy.

James sighed. "I know…the punk is too stubborn to die."

Tony chuckled. "What is he allergic to?"

“The shorter list is what isn’t he allergic to,” James grumbled. Tony shifted gears, and James couldn’t help but notice how effortlessly he drove, terribly confident like everything else in his life.

“Steve’s always been sickly. He had scarlet fever when we were kids, who still gets that?” He shook his head. “Reason he’s partially deaf.” He waved to his ear, and Tony made a soft noise of understanding.

"Asthma, arrhythmia, stomach ulcers, allergies for days, astigmatism, he gets colds all the time…" he trailed off, realizing he was whining a bit. He loved Stevie, he did, the blonde was his best friend in his world. He’d been there for him always, even when he'd come back…but some small, selfish part of him felt a little jealous. Steve always had the attention, and people wanted to look after him; no one had felt that way about him.

“Here.” He was pulled from his thoughts at Tony’s soft words, nodding as they parked and headed up.

The ride up in the elevator quiet, but he was thankful for Tony’s presence. He was calm and steady as they stepped off, their footsteps muffled as they walked the long hallway towards the clinic. As they got closer, he could make out voices from one of the rooms, instantly recognizing Steve’s laugh.

He found himself taking a relieved breath as he knocked at the partially open door, the pair inside turning to look at him.

“Buck? What are you doing here?” Steve greeted him with surprise, before he turned to look at Peter, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The hazel-eyed youth ducked his head. "I called him," he mumbled.

Steve sighed, rolling his eyes as James entered with Tony behind him.

“I told you I was fine. You didn’t need to call Bucky,” Steve groused, crossing thin arms.

Peter looked at his hands. “I was worried about you.”

James' heart went out to him – Steve was a spitfire on the best of days. "He did the right thing, Stevie. You ok?"

His friend huffed. “Yes, mother, I’m fine.”

He glared at him for a long moment, before Steve relented with another huff. “I promise, I had my epi, and Pete was there with me the whole time.”

“Do you know what it was?”

“Shellfish, I think,” Steve shrugged, and James noticed Peter’s flush deepen as an idea formed in his head.

“Did you eat it?”

Steve shook his head before he heaved a sigh. “I didn’t, no.”

A muffled chuckle behind him had James biting his lip to keep from grinning. Steve stared back at him from behind thick glasses, expression completely deadpan. Neither of them backed down.

Peter cracked first.

“It’s all my fault, I’m so sorry…I didn’t realize,” he moaned, burying his face in his hands.

Suspicions confirmed, James leaned back crossing his arms smugly. Tony laughed, Steve sighed, and Peter gave a groan of distress.

“I’m so sorry.”

James took pity on him. “Well, it’s a first kiss you’ll never forget.”

“Took his breath away,” Tony joked.

Peter just shook his head.

Steve snorted. “Not the first.”

James lost it then. Giving in, he joined in Tony’s laughter at Peter’s expense. He did feel a little bad for him; Stevie was certainly a handful.

-#-#-#-

James panted through his run. He was feeling good today, really good.

Despite the fact his night had been unintentionally interrupted by Steve and Peter, it hadn’t been bad. True, the mood had been ruined, as they’d all ended up back in the tower when the doctor had discharged Steve with a stern warning to take it easy.

He’d barely managed to restrain himself at the look of murder on Steve’s face when he’d shooed Peter away, promising to look after Steve for the night. Tony had pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek with the promise to see him later, as he had to be at work early. 

Winded, he powered down the treadmill, gulping water as he wiped sweat from his face. He grabbed his phone and checked for messages, trying not to be disappointed that Tony hadn’t sent anything since his good morning text.

He stepped off the treadmill and headed for the weights, trying to justify to himself that he wasn't vain, he just wanted to make sure he kept in shape. It didn't matter the way Tony looked at him, or at least he tried to convince himself of that.

Starting up his music, he moved through his regular routine, ignoring the ever-present pain in his left shoulder. He added more weight, pressing the bar up and down, breathing through each movement. It was fine, he was fine…until he wasn't.

He had no idea what happened, all he knew was one minute he was pressing the bar over his head and the next there was a horrendous, tearing noise from his shoulder, and agony ripped through him.

The bar clanged back in place as he cried out, hand automatically gripping his left shoulder as he gritted his teeth and whimpered. Suddenly he was back in the sand and heat, sun blazing down on him, ears ringing from the concussive blast as he lay in the desert bleeding out.

Not again…please not again.

He bit down hard on his lip. The fresh pain and metallic bite brought him back. He was not in Afghanistan anymore, he was in New York, he was in the Tower. His right hand twitched, warm and wet. A whimper fell from his lips.

Shakily, he grabbed his towel, holding it to his shoulder as he sat up, dizzy and nauseous from the pain. Something was wrong, terribly wrong with his shoulder. He needed to get help, tell someone.

He screamed at himself in his head, forcing his feet to move, pushing himself upright to sag into the wall as blackness fuzzed around the edges of his mind. He had to keep moving, he had to…he had to…

The wetness was soaking his shirt, and in the back of his mind he knew it was bad.

Stumbling into the elevator, he tried to breathe shallowly, fighting back the increasingly inviting blackness as he mashed the buttons on the elevator. Moaning low, head swimming, he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead.

It felt like ages before the doors opened, and he was greeted with the panicked face of his best friend.

“Buck?”

He tried to speak to get words out, but the world was spinning, and Steve was suddenly getting taller.

“Buck!”

-#-#-#-

“I am so sorry, Mr. Stark, it won’t happen again. I have no idea how something thing like this – ”

He held up a hand to stall out the panicked-looking young scientist. “Not to worry, we’ll get it sorted out. Get your team together. I’ll get started here and meet you.”

She nodded and hurried away as Tony pulled up the blueprints for a preliminary assessment, clever fingers pulling the design apart as he tried to see it from all angles. He was halfway through when Pepper walked in.

“Busy?” She asked, looking up from the tablet in her hands.

He grunted, “Some mess up in R&D, shouldn’t be too hard to fix.”

She shook her head, one brow arching in surprise, "You're in a surprisingly good mood, for a mix up in R&D."

Tony shrugged but couldn't deny – he was in a good mood; he felt like he could fly. It had been a long time since he'd felt this good, and it didn't take a Ph.D. to figure out why.

“There you are,” he murmured to himself as he spotted the flaw in the coding. Pulling it out, he set about fixing it with brisk movements.

Pepper chuckled. “Jim’s coming home soon.”

That got his attention. "Rhodey’s coming back?”

She grinned. “Yup.”

He felt a wide smile split his face. He hadn’t seen his best friend in almost six months. He’d been on maneuvers overseas, and Tony had missed him fiercely.

“Can’t wait to introduce him to Jem. He’s ex-military too, I’m sure they’ll have a ton to talk about,” he grinned as he sent the modified blueprints back through the server.

Still smiling, he glanced up. His CEO wasn’t smiling; she looked pensive and drawn.

“What?”

Pepper sighed softly as she tucked her tablet under her arm. “Are you sure that’s wise, Tony?”

His heart clenched in his chest, and he felt immediately defensive. “Why not?”

She stepped forward, laying a soothing hand on his arm. “Are you sure introducing your sugar baby to your best friend is a good idea?”

If felt like his veins turned to ice water. Swallowing thickly, he dropped his eyes, unable to hold Pepper’s gaze. She squeezed his arm comfortingly.

He covered her hand with his and patted it absently. He knew Pepper wasn’t trying to be cruel. She was being honest, and Tony knew, deep down, perhaps she was right. “Maybe…maybe you’re right. It’s not like we’re a real couple or anything.”

The words hurt, reality cold and cruel.

“Oh, Tony,” she murmured softly. He shrugged, unsure what more to say. He forgot sometimes. It was so easy to forget, and easier still to imagine a life with James…a future.

“Sir, Mr. Rogers is on the phone."

Surprised, he blinked at Pepper. Why would Steve be calling him?

“Put him through, J.”

“ _Tony?”_

"Hi Steve, everything ok?"

_“No, it’s Buck’s arm, something happened.”_

The panic was instantaneous. “I’m on my way right now.”

Completely forgetting about Pepper, he made for the door before remembering she was there.

She waved him off. “I’ve got things here.”

He tossed her a thankful look then hurried up to the residential floors, heart threatening to beat out of his chest, all sorts of scenarios running through his head. He tried to reign in his panic as he stepped off the elevator and headed to the apartment. He barely managed to knock before it was pulled open by a frantic-looking Steve.

"In here," he gasped, ushering Tony into the living room. James lay on the couch, pale and trembling with his right arm clutching at his shoulder, a blood-soaked towel pressed to it.

Tony was at his side in an instant. “What happened, Jem?” he asked softly, eyes running over his form. He looked like he’d been at the gym – the t-shirt wet with sweat, dark hair matted to his face.

“Shoulder,” James managed through gritted teeth. Tony gently pushed dark hair off his forehead as he moved to lift the sleeve of his shirt and the towel. He swallowed thickly when he saw the mess; It looked as though the whole anchor had been pulled out.

He fought down the bile that wanted to rise in his throat as he gently pressed the sodden towel back down and smiled at him. “It’s ok Jem, I’m going to call Dr. Cho. We’ll get you over to the clinic, ok?”

Dazed, pale eyes looked at him, but they seemed distant and far away. “Ok.”

Nodding, he looked up at the sound of an odd, labored wheeze. Steve was hovering, looking just as pale and wan as his friend.

“Stay with him while I make some calls,” he murmured to Steve, the slender blonde at his side in an instant. “Keep pressure on his shoulder.”

Steve bobbed his head frantically, chest still rattling unpleasantly; one crisis at a time. He moved to call Helen, ignoring the blood on his hand and staining his pants. God, why was there so much blood?

He counted his breaths as he waited for Helen to pick up. “It’s James,” he blurted right away. 

_“What happened?”_

“Not sure but the anchor in his shoulder – it’s been pulled out.”

_"Get him here now and keep the pressure on it. He'll need emergency surgery."_

“Ok, we’ll be right there.”

He hung up and texted Happy to get the car ready and meet them at the private entrance. Heading back to the couch, he found a frantic Steve yelling at James to stay awake. It felt like his world was coming apart around him – what the hell had happened?

He needed to pull himself together. James needed him. “Steve, we have to get him to the clinic.”

The blond nodded almost violently, wheezing but looking resolute.

“Jem, Jem…honey?” He called, pushing back dark hair, willing those eyes open.

Dark lashes fluttered. “Tony?” his voice was breathy and distant.

“I’m here Jem, you’re going to be ok, we’re going to get you to the clinic.”

Those pales eyes rolled back, and Tony wasted no more time. As carefully as he could, he lifted James upright, heart clenching as he moaned faintly at the movement.

“On his other side, Steve.”

The smaller man followed, and between the two of them they heaved him off the couch. James whimpered, eyes fluttering as he sagged between them.

"Come on Jem, stay with us," he encouraged as they made their way slowly, painfully out of the apartment. Steve laboured along beside him as they worked to get into the waiting car.

“Boss?” Happy looked alarmed, and Tony didn’t blame him. There was a terrifying amount of blood.

"Clinic, Hap, fast as you can," he ordered, getting Steve and James in before sliding through the other side.

He barely had the door closed before they were peeling out, Tony messaging Helen to meet them while Steve rattled and gasped.

“He’ll be ok, Steve. It’s going to be ok.”

Tony wasn’t sure who he was trying to assure, himself or Steve.

-#-#-#-

He swam muzzily through the fog in his head, awareness slow to bleed in.

It took him a moment to realize he wasn't in his own bed. The room felt bigger, still, and sterile. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt heavy and crusty. Struggling, he forced them open, blinking confused and disoriented in the dim room. His mouth felt full of cotton, tongue thick and heavy...

Was he in the hospital?

He shifted a little, his left shoulder aching faintly as fuzzy memories began to surface. He remembered being in the gym; he’d been working out, pushing hard, wanting to bulk up again…wanting to look good. He’d been pushing weights up when his shoulder had started screaming at him. Things got a little hazy after that, and all he could remember was snippets.

He moved again, and phantom agony rocketed up his spine. He couldn't help the gasp of pain and small moan that spilled from his lips. Beside him, the man dozing on the chair suddenly sat up, blinking in surprise.

“Jem?” 

Tony was leaning over to him then, eyes anxious and worried. "Hey Tony," he tried, his throat dry as he coughed weakly.

Tony made a soft noise and brought a cup of water to his lips. "Small sips," he soothed.

He drank gratefully before he settled back on the bed, head a little clearer as Tony fussed with his pillow.

“How are you feeling?”

James took stock of himself. Aside from his arm aching a bit and being a little worn out, he didn’t feel all that bad.

“Not too bad,” he admitted.

Tony sighed, a relieved smile blooming across his face. “Oh thank god. You gave us a scare, Jem.”

He blinked, flushing in embarrassment, though secretly pleased as it was nice to have someone fuss over him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry anyone.”

Tony snorted. “You nearly gave both me and Steve a heart attack, not good for people with heart conditions.”

James frowned. Tony had a heart condition?

“Well, it was a bit of a blessing in disguise. The anchor in your shoulder was barely holding on according to Dr. Cho. It was going to let go eventually.” Tony looked pained. “I’m so sorry it happened though.”

James shrugged, wincing as the motion pulled. "Hurt less than when I lost it."

Dark eyes looked at him morosely before Tony moved from the chair to sit on the bedside, bringing James’s right hand up to press a soft kiss to the knuckles. "I don't want you to be in pain, ever."

His heart beat a little harder in his chest as the moment stretched on between them, sticky and sweet, Tony still holding his hand and looking at him as if he were the most important person in the world.

“Buck!”

Just like that, the moment was broken.

James wanted to curse his friend but immediately felt guilty at how pale and worried he looked.

“Hey, punk,” he tried to reassure him with a smile. Tony moved from his side, allowing Steve to take his place, cold fingers gripping his.

“You scared the shit out me, your ass took ten years off my life. There was so much blood…” he trailed off, looking solemn, and James felt his guilt intensify.

“I’m so sorry, Stevie.” He reached out and hugged him with one arm, the slight body trembling.

“Don’t do that to me again. I can’t lose you…not again,” Steve muttered close to his ear before adding, “You’re lucky to have Tony looking out for you.”

James closed his eyes, holding tight to his best friend. “I know.”


	9. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about the tardiness, sadly real life gets in my way this time of year writing (joys of teaching high school). Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter it's honestly my favourite so far. It's got everything you need. It's also extra long so hopefully, that makes up for the wait. Enjoy and we'll see you in the next chapter! 
> 
> Big shout out to my beta copper-mouth for getting this all read and fixed up for me, it looks fantastic.

* * *

“Easy does it,” Tony murmured as he carefully helped James settle on the couch.

"Tony, honestly I feel fine, better than fine," he assured him, and Tony knew he wasn't trying to tough it out. Even Helen had been surprised by how well he was healing. James had already far outstripped the project time.

"I know, but…" Tony trailed off a little awkwardly. He knew James was ok, but he wanted to fuss over the man.

James gave him a soft smile as he relented and leaned into the couch. Tony got him a little cushion, tucking it into his left side, and an ice pack for his shoulder. The anchor was healing nicely, but until it was fully healed they would hold off attaching the new arm to prevent pulling or tearing.

“Hungry?” Tony asked as he tucked a blanket around his legs.

“Starving,” James affirmed.

“Any requests?” He tugged out his phone, already thumbing through the options.

"Something horribly unhealthy and full of calories," James requested, wrinkling his nose. Tony grinned at him. Helen had been rather strict on the diet – it had all the required nutrients to promote healing as well as immunity, but it was rather bland.

"Burger and fries it is," he grinned, already putting in the order. James grinned sweetly back at him.

"You don't have to stay with me. I'm sure I can manage just fine," James assured him with a half-smile. "I know you’re busy."

Tony wasn’t. He’d told Pepper he wouldn’t be available unless it was an absolute emergency for the next few days. He fully intended to spoil James.

“No way, I’m not going anywhere.” He settled onto the couch on James’s right side, close enough for their legs to touch.

Tony could feel the warmth from the other. He'd already noticed James ran hot, but with the healing he was running even hotter. He watched as James carefully took hold of his hand, lacing their fingers and squeezing tight.

"You're far too good to me." His voice was soft and hesitant.

Tony felt his chest tighten. He really wasn't. If he'd been better they would have caught the strain on his arm before things had gotten bad. He snorted self-deprecatingly. Helen had commented on how much pain James must have been in for months.

"Hey, I'm ok, Tony." James was in his space and resting their foreheads together. "Better than ok."

Tony closed his eyes, smiling weakly. He could still see James bleeding out on the couch, and it made his throat close up painfully. He’d been so close to losing him, terrifyingly close.

“I know. I just wish you didn’t have to go through all that,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to a scruffy cheek.

“I made peace with losing my arm ages ago. I know how lucky I am, and how lucky I am to have you looking out for me.”

Tony felt his breath catch as warm, chapped lips kissed the corner of his mouth before they were kissing in earnest, a soft, slow, gentle exploration of each other. Tony was suddenly painfully reminded that their night of anticipated passion had been waylaid first by Steve and Peter's night out, then by James's arm. Now he was remembering again, but there was no desperation, just sweet romance that soothed his frayed emotions. He'd secretly been worried that perhaps things had changed between them with the incident.

The kiss grew hungry, deepening, and Tony shifted closer. As his hands moved to rest on muscular hips, James winced against his lips. He pulled back immediately, worried he’d exacerbated his shoulder.

“Jem?”

The dark-haired man shook his head sheepishly. "Sorry, tried to move my left arm without thinking."

He sighed, relieved, checking the ice pack and fussing with the pillow just as J notified him that the food had arrived. Moving to the entrance, he collected it from the delivery service, making sure to give a generous tip before taking it to the kitchen area.

“How about a movie?” he called as he pulled the food out, setting it on plates and grabbing cutlery and napkins. 

“Sure, any recommendations?”

Tony laughed. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Tony didn't actually watch all that many movies, because he found it hard to sit through them and just watch. He had a million other things going on in his head and didn't really keep up with modern media. Peter was forever ragging on him for not understanding his references. Thankfully, James was just as woefully uninformed as he was. Between being deployed and not owning a TV, they were both working on getting caught up.

“Peter made me a list. I’ll see what’s on it.”

Tony joined him, setting the food on the coffee table before pulling out the tv trays and getting James set up first as he settled on a movie. Making sure everything was on his right, he got his own plate set up before joining the other on the couch just as the opening started. “What are we watching? “

"Some superhero thing. Peter and Steve were raving about it, said it was a 'must-see'," he shook his head, looking amused. Tony rolled his eyes, happy for the pair but also a little jealous if he was honest. Steve and Peter had seemed to fall into each other's orbits so easily, it came so effortlessly – he desperately wanted that with James.

As they settled in, Tony surreptitiously watched him as he absently ate a few of his own fries. He kept glancing at James, seeing that the man was using his right hand to carefully bring a single fry to his mouth. Tony itched to reach out and hand feed him, that small surge of lust back at the thought, and God, he wanted. James licked his lips as he ate another fry, a little awkward in his movements.

Tony wasn’t watching the movie, his eyes trained on the other man as he fought with himself. Would it be pushing too much to ask?

A third fry and those pale eyes turned to him curiously. “Ketchup on my face?”

Tony slowly shook his head before he cleared his throat and decided to be brave. "Could I…could I feed you?" he whispered softly.

James looked at him for a minute, face soft and curious, and Tony caught his breath, ready to back out of the whole thing, play it off and bury it down deep again.

"Yeah." James' voice was soft, expression just as hesitant, cheeks deliciously pink.

Tony was sure his face was going to split in half from the force of his grin. Forgetting about his own food, he turned to face James on the couch and carefully held out bite-sized pieces for him to eat. He shuddered each time James’s lips gently touched his fingers.

His whole world narrowed to James. It felt incredibly intimate. Suddenly the food was gone, and Tony was licking away a small smear of ketchup at the corner of James’s lip, breath catching as their mouths slid together again, slick and warm.

He felt like he was flying; the world was warm and hazy, and he never wanted to leave it. His mind called up warm memories of the night he’d held James in the tub, and Tony wanted more. He shivered, moving his lips along a stubbled jaw as he dared for more. Feeling bold, he gave voice to those tightly held desires he had never dared share with others.

“Could I bathe you, Jem?”

He could feel the hitch in the broad chest as warm lips pressed to his neck. “Yes.”

It was like a jolt of electricity firing on all his nerves. James pressed closer, mouthing at his neck as they shared a close embrace, movie long forgotten.

They moved as if in a trance, Tony helping him to stand as James slumped into him, a little off-balance without his arm, and Tony took full advantage. He slid his hand just under the soft t-shirt he wore, caressing a bare hip as he led them to the large bathroom. He was unable to help the soft sigh of contentment as James buried his face in his neck. Soft, lingering kisses teased him as they stepped into the bathroom, the lights brightening just enough for them to see.

He settled James on the lip of the opulent tub before getting the water going and filling it with sweet-smelling bubbles and oils. He paused before the other, reaching out slowly for his shirt, looking into pale eyes for permission. The dark head bobbed in reply, and he shuddered, blood pounding in his veins as he pulled the shirt off and ran his hands across his broad chest before gently exploring his surgery site. It was still a little red and inflamed but not infected, the wound healing nicely around the new metal implant. Satisfied, he pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder before reluctantly pulling back to give James some space to finish getting undressed.

A strong right hand caught his wrist and drew him back gently, James lifting his palm to kiss it. “Do you want to stay?” he whispered, and Tony was sure the other was blushing faintly. He caught his breath, heart pounding and heat in his chest. God he wanted – wanted it in the worst way. To strip James down and pay glorious homage to him, wring sounds of pleasure from his throat as he took him apart.

"Yes," he wheezed. "Please, yes." He didn't care about the edge of desperation in his voice. James was giving him everything, and he wanted to take it.

James dropped his hand then and carefully stood, Tony immediately in his space. His fingers traced his too-visible ribs, then moved across his abs and dipped into the hollow at his hips.

He was too skinny. Tony have to do something about that.

Moving on, he hooked his fingers in the soft sweats James wore, carefully tugging them down across thick muscular thighs and down the well-defined legs, gently lifting each foot out of the material before tossing it away. He focused on his socks then, taking a moment to admire his feet. James had nice feet. They were big and broad, toenails well-trimmed and short. Maybe James would let him rub them later.

He moved his eyes back up to James, the other man looking down at him with pink cheeks, the flush spreading beautifully to his chest. As he stood again slowly, he ran rough finger pads up the lightly haired legs, feeling goosebumps rise in their wake.

“Too rough?” he asked, pulling back his hands for a moment and cursing himself for not using his lotion recently. His hands were dry and cracked, thickly callused and rough from his work, and not always welcome skating across delicate skin.

"No. No, I like them," James admitted, reaching out his right hand to rest on his shoulder. Pleased, Tony turned his attention back to the last piece of clothing he wore. A pair of plain, boring Hanes boxer briefs. On anyone else it would be an abomination, but on James, it was doing all the right things for him.

Still. He fully planned to buy him a whole set of expensive underwear if for no other reason than for his own selfish want to see him in something slinky and tight.

He hooked the elastic and tugged them carefully down, finally revealing all that was James Barnes. His breath caught.

The bigger man shifted, embarrassed and looking away, and Tony could see him fighting the urge to cover himself. James had nothing to be embarrassed about though. Just looking was getting Tony all sorts of hot and bothered, and it took a lot of will power not to wrap his lips around the inviting head of his erection and swallow him down, just stay on his knees as James thrust into his mouth.

He moved back up, lightheaded and heady, hands just skimming across his groin to draw a small moan from slick lips. He couldn’t resist then, kissing James again as he felt a hand tugging on his own shirt.

He pulled back, stopping the movements. "This is about you, beautiful," he whispered, taking the opening to turn and guide James into the tub, steadying him as he stepped in. He watched pale skin pinken with the heat as he settled in, looking at Tony with wide, trusting eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, Tony pushed off his jeans. He fought, undignified, with his socks for several moments before he was just in his t-shirt and his own markedly more expensive boxer briefs, then he found himself pausing. He looked at James for a long moment as a sudden fear managed to punch through the pleasant haze that had settled on him.

“Tony?” he asked, curious and patient as he angled towards him from the tub.

He unconsciously gripped the front of his shirt, well aware of the scarred web of tissue that lay just beneath the cloth. The visceral reminder of the man he once was.

“I have – I have some bad scarring,” he mumbled, dipping his eyes as he clenched the shirt tighter. He couldn’t help but remember the sand and unrelenting sun, the warm wetness on his chest even hotter as it bled through his shirt.

A soft noise of understanding drew him from his red-soaked thoughts. James was looking at him, unassuming and kind. He felt his heart stutter. If anyone would understand, James would – he wouldn't look at him with pity or revulsion. Sucking in air, he pulled it off, eyes skipping away from the gaze, terrified of what he'd see.

He took a breath, then another before looking back into those soft smiling eyes. He let out the air he didn't know he'd been holding. A slow, sweet smile crossed James's face as he reached out a long, damp arm towards him. He stripped off his underwear without care and stepped into the tub. James gave a breathy chuckle, pulling him in immediately for a kiss, his flagging erection coming back to life with the warm press of lips and skin.

There was a little awkward fumbling as Tony leaned back against the tub, and James leaned against him. Tony gathered him close as the dark head leaned back onto his shoulder with a soft sigh of contentment. He shifted around, supporting James's right side, careful to keep his shoulder from getting wet.

Lazily, he ran his hands across slick skin, just enjoying the closeness and the warmth. He felt James melt into his arms, sighing softly as the water lapped gently around them, safe in this space.

Tony was floating again, dreamily soaping up all the soft skin as James lolled against him, replete and content, unwilling to move until they began to prune in the water. Reluctantly they disengaged, Tony gently cupping the other’s head and sliding him down to wet his hair before lathering it up and rinsing it carefully.

Once he was clean, he pressed a kiss to a stubbled cheek before he slid from the tub. Moving across the bathroom, he grabbed the towels from the warmer, absently slinging one around his waist before returning to James. He reached out to help him up, acting as a counterbalance as he stepped out. Briskly, he wrapped the warm towel around the other as James heaved a small, contented sigh. Tony smiled to himself as he draped a second towel around his shoulders and encouraged him to sit again. Grabbing the third towel, he set about drying wet hair, pleased when a contented James leaned into him.

He took far more time drying him off then was wholly necessary, running the soft cloth over warm skin until he couldn't justify it anymore. As he moved the towel across broad shoulders, he stepped between those well-muscled thighs, eyes dipping to the obvious tent in the cloth. James was enjoying this. He couldn't suppress a shudder – so was he.

That slow simmer of arousal that had been pooling in his gut pushed forward again. Licking his lips, he found himself slowly sinking to his knees and eying the tented fabric longingly. He heard James inhale sharply as he paused, looking up at him, begging for permission.

The dark-haired man took a shaky breath. "Yes." His voice was a harsh rasp.

It sent a shudder through him as he slid his hands across the cloth draped over his thighs. As he loosened the haphazard tie, he watched as the material fell away and James sprang free – hot, hard, and painfully aroused. Tony was at his limit.

He stared up into hooded eyes as he swallowed as much of him as he could, hollowing his cheeks. Above him, James moaned as Tony shuddered. Unable to help himself, he pressed a hand against his own towel-covered groin with an answering groan of his own.

Edging on a little now, he worked James hard, thrills of heat running through him with every huff and stuttered moan from the other’s mouth. It wasn't long before James was gasping out a small warning, breathy sounds falling from kiss-swollen lips.

Tony hummed in acknowledgement and took him as deep as he could, then James was coming apart above him as he spilled hotly down his throat. He pressed his hand hard against himself, finding his own release in a dizzying rush of languid warmth. Shuddering, he gently released James with a few teasing licks before running his hands up and down strong calves, tracing taught muscles and pressing against the warm skin.

“Wow…” James was looking at him with a dopey, sweet smile on his face, and Tony returned it, sure that his own matched perfectly. He pressed a kiss to a strong knee and stood, reaching for the brunette and pleased when James crowed into his space as he led him back to the bedroom. Steering him to the large bed, he sat him on the edge before he grabbed clean clothing.

When Tony returned, James frowned at him as he clumsily reached for the towel. “You didn’t – I didn’t…” He seemed to struggle to articulate his words, but Tony understood.

“I very much did,” he assured him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before helping him into a clean shirt.

James huffed. “I didn’t do anything,” he mumbled.

Tony knelt down and tugged the sweats on him before running them up his legs, James obediently lifting his hips as he brought the material up.

"You did," Tony said softly, kissing the corner of his mouth and chuckling at the adorably confused pout that was ruined by his post-orgasm look. Delighted, Tony manhandled him into the bed then, gently propping a pillow under his left shoulder as he tugged the comforter over him and smoothed the sheets.

He paused as dark lashes fluttered, a sleepy murmur falling from those tempting lips. “Stay.”

Tony felt his heart thud in his chest. "I will," he promised, running his fingers across sharp cheekbones as James drifted to sleep.

"A guy could fall really hard for you, Jem," he murmured, knowing that in his heart, he already had.

-#-#-#-

The annoying buzzing intruded unpleasantly on his sleep.

He scrunched his face and huffed in irritation, squinting as he felt the warm arm draped across his waist retreat. The bed shifted as a groggy-sounding Tony finally answered his phone. James dozed, drifting in and out and only vaguely registering Tony’s half of the conversation, too warm and comfortable to make an effort to get up.

“Have to go to work, Jem,” the sleep-raspy voice murmured, and he stirred a little when Tony kissed him softly.

Not bothering to open his eyes, he made a soft noise of dissent, and the other man chuckled before kissing each of his eyelids.

“Sleep, gorgeous, and heal. I’ll text you later.”

James hummed in agreement, already drifting off before Tony had even left the bed.

He slept until his stomach forced him awake sometime later to a big empty bed. Yawning, he reluctantly opened his eyes and blinked away the last vestiges of sleep. The hazy memories of the night before crept back in, and he knew he was blushing badly.

He couldn’t stop the ridiculous smile that crept across his face. The night before…he bit his lip as he sorted through each moment in minute detail, not wanting to miss a single instant of it. It had been out of this world.

James was no blushing virgin. He’d been with others before, men and women. But nothing in his past experience came close to what they’d done. He recognized that what had occurred between them was monumental. The way Tony had looked at him, touched him – as if he were the most important thing in the world. When he’d asked him, oddly hesitant and shy, James had gotten the impression that it was perhaps the first time he had asked for it. The thought had him curling his toes, a slow roll of lust in his belly as he remembered dark eyes looking up at him, giving him everything.

His breath hitched a little and he groaned, already hard again. He flushed deeper, shifting awkwardly out of the bed. He was still a little off-balance without his arm. He tried to push away the thoughts of Tony's hands on him as he made a quick trip to the bathroom, realizing Tony must have tidied up after he'd fallen asleep last night. He felt a little stab guilt that he hadn't really been much of an attentive lover the night before.

He frowned and washed his hand, the sweet remembrance of the night before souring a little as he recalled just how generous and sweet Tony had been to him, and he – he’d done nothing. Freezing, he looked at himself in the mirror as the realization washed over him. He wanted to curse himself – he should have been more attentive. He wanted to blame the meds and surgery, but he’d known, and it had been so nice to be spoiled for a change. He felt guilty for taking advantage.

Worrying his lip, he headed out of the ensuite and into the living room, stomach still growling. He should eat and clean up a bit. He found his phone and grabbed it on the way to the elevator, absently scratching at his shoulder and flinching a little when he pulled at the stitches. Huffing in irritation, he consciously pulled his hand away as he stepped on the private elevator and headed back down to his apartment.

He sighed as he leaned against the gleaming steel, checking to see if he had any missed messages. He didn’t. He tried not to sulk, but it was a near thing. Tony was busy, he had things to do, of course he hadn't texted yet.

Sighing heavily, he dragged his feet back to their apartment, using his thumb to open the door as he stepped in and headed for his bedroom. He was still berating himself when he heard a thump and a faint moan from Steve’s room.

Thoughts of Tony were pushed aside as he hurried to the door. Worried that the blonde had collapsed and possibly hurt himself, he threw it open with a panicked "Stevie!"

It took his brain far too long to process what he was seeing.

“Get out, Buck!” Steve cried hoarsely as Peter gave a yelp of surprise.

Immediately, he turned to stumble back out the door. "I'm sorry!"

“Dammit, Buck!”

He slammed the door behind him, but the damage was done. The image of Steve's stick-thin form riding Peter was burned into his brain.

“Oh god,” he mumbled, shaking his head as if trying to clear it, but it seemed lodged firmly in place. He shuddered and headed for his room. Swiping open his phone, he quickly tapped a message to Tony.

_Accidentally walked in on Stevie and Pete…think I'm scarred for life._

Shaking his head again, he took a quick, half-assed shower as best he could with one arm. As he struggled into fresh sweats he checked his phone, feeling a small warmth when he saw he had a notification from Tony.

_OMG YOU DID NOT_

He smiled a little as he awkwardly tapped a reply.

_I don’t think I’ll ever unsee it…_

He bit his lip as he waited for a reply, chuckling when he got a laughing emoji. Grinning to himself he headed out, stomach rumbling when he smelled bacon. When he entered the kitchen, he spotted Steve first. The lithe blonde had his back to him at the stove while Peter sat at the counter, head buried in his hands. 

“Good morning,” he greeted, fighting back a smile.

Peter raised his head a little, face so red James vaguely feared for his life. Steve turned to him with eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm frown.

“It was good. Then you ruined it.”

He lost the fight, a grin stealing across his lips. “How do you think I feel? It’s far too early to be seeing that."

“No one asked you to barge into my room,” Steve growled, pointing the tongs at him.

“I heard a thump and groan, I was worried you’d collapsed – again,” he stressed, eyeing his friend. It wouldn’t be the first time; Steve often suffered through bouts of vertigo.

Steve snorted. “I was fine.”

James rolled his eyes. "Apparently, and I'll carry the image to the grave."

He settled beside Peter at the counter, taking pity on the young man and giving him a nudge. Hazel eyes looked at him with distress. “I am so sorry.”

“It is really my fault,” he assured him.

Steve turned back to the stove, agreeing, "Yes, it really is your fault."

Peter gave a sort of hysterical chuckle before trailing off in a pained embarrassed groan.

"Thought you were staying the penthouse. What are you doing back here?" Steve grumbled as he poked at the bacon in the pan.

“Tony got called in this morning, not sure why.”

Peter looked at him curiously then. "Something wrong?"

James thought back through the hazy memories. “Something about R&D?”

Peter's head shot up. "Shit," he mumbled, before he was off the counter and dashing back into Steve's bedroom. James watched him go curiously, Steve turning to look just as they heard Peter cursing from the bedroom. He glanced at Steve just as he ran back into the kitchen frantically pulling on his shirt, jeans still undone about his hips.

Steve frowned at him. “Ok?”

“No, I gotta go,” he mumbled as he struggled to get dressed.

“Breakfast?” Steve asked.

Peter’s worried expression softened, and he leaned down to kiss him tenderly. “Raincheck. See you later?”

James looked away from the intimate moment, feeling a pang of jealous longing in his chest. He would give anything to have that with Tony.

Steve answered with a soft “Yeah,” and Peter was hurrying out, already tapping away on his phone. James looked back to his friend, seeing the pale blonde staring dazedly at nothing with a soft smile about his face.

James shook his head fondly. “You’re burning the bacon, punk.”

Shaking himself from his stupor, he returned to making breakfast. James moved to get himself a cup of coffee as Steve got them something to eat. He really did feel bad about busting in on them. Stevie hadn’t had the best track record when it came to relationships. He had tried to introduce him to women when they’d been younger until Steve’s terrified confession that he preferred the company of men. There had been a few, but none really stuck around, Steve’s ongoing health issues playing a huge role in that.

“I am sorry about this morning,” he said, nudging his friend.

Steve waved a dismissive hand. "It's fine, I know you were just looking out for me. I would have locked the door, but I wasn't expecting you back. How are you feeling anyway?"

James glanced at his shoulder. “Pretty good actually, hurts a hell of a lot less than last time.”

He looked up in time to see the flash of pain that crossed his friend's features. He knew Steve blamed himself for not being there. He had been sent to a military hospital outside DC and Steve hadn't been able to afford to come see him when he'd been healing. James had never once blamed him.

Steve turned back, loading up a plate with food and sliding it over to him. He happily dug in.

They ate in companionable silence, at ease in each other's company. After he finished he moved to tidy up, but Steve waved him off and got him his pain meds.

“Go rest a while. I’ve got this.”

James didn't fight too hard as the medications were making him dozy, and full of food he was ready to nap. "Alright," he agreed, trying to stifle a yawn.

“I’ll be in the studio if you need me.” Steve shooed him towards the couch.

James paused, brow furrowing in confusion. “We have a studio?”

Steve grinned. “Yeah. Pete helped me set it up.”

He shook his head and smothered another yawn as he made his way to the couch, barely managing to tug one of the fluffy throws over him before he was fast asleep.


	10. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a soft, fluffy filler chapter. It's legit just mush and mild pining, but we are getting closer to the end here. I did want it to throw it out to everyone, would there be interest if I wrote a small companion piece that was basically just a PWP of Steve/Peter? It's a fairly rare pair, and I've never seen one where Steve is bottom. If there is interest I think I could write just to be different. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and many, many thanks to copper-mouth for getting this done so quickly so I can treat everyone to two chapters this week!

* * *

Tony stifled a yawn as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. It had been a long day, much longer than he’d wanted. He was supposed to be off, with James, only this stupid project R&D wasn’t working. The blasted thing didn’t seem worth all the trouble; he’d been damn close to scrapping the whole thing. Only Bruce had stopped him, convincing him to at least sleep on it before he threw away the couple million they’d already spent on it.

It hadn't been all doom and gloom though. There'd been a moment of levity when a harried-looking Peter had run in.

_“I’m so sorry, I didn’t hear my phone,” he gasped._

_Tony feigned innocence. “Oh yeah?”_

_Bruce frowned. “You ok, Pete? You look flushed.”_

_Tony crossed his arms. “Yeah, Pete, you do look a little red.”_

_The youth turned even redder, stuttering and stammering, “I um – I was…”_

_Tony bit his lip, trying hard to smother his smile._

_“Working out?” Peter tried._

_Tony snorted before putting a hand over his mouth. Peter looked at him a long moment, eyes narrowing suspiciously. “You know, don’t you?”_

_He couldn’t hold it in anymore, almost doubling over in mirth. “Jem texted.”_

_Peter grave a pained groan, and Bruce looked lost. “What’d I miss?”_

_“Nothing,” Peter muttered as Tony tried vainly to compose himself._

He shook his head, still snickering as he stepped off the elevator and into the penthouse, surprised to hear the mumble of the TV. Curious, he moved to the living room, pleasantly surprised to see James cuddled on the couch, asleep. He paused to take in the dark-haired man looking so peaceful in his slumber. As Tony watched, he shifted a little, brow furrowing in pain as he must have jostled his still-healing shoulder.

Worried, he was immediately at his side and running a soothing hand through dark hair. "It's ok," he assured him, wanting to melt as James turned into him. He couldn't resist dipping down to kiss his forehead. James gave a soft huff, face scrunching as he made a faint moan of pain.

Still worried, Tony soothed him again. "J, when did he have his last dose of pain meds?"

"Not since lunch, Sir." His AI’s voice was low and soft.

Tony frowned. “Jem?” He moved his fingers again through dark locks as James grunted. “Come on Jem, you need some food and some drugs.”

He groaned, eyelashes fluttering as pale eyes opened. "Tony?"

“Yeah, it’s me,” he assured him.

James closed his eyes, and Tony could see him working his way awake.

“Sleepy,” he muttered.

“I know, but some food will help, and so will your prescription.” He gently cajoled him upright, the other man grumbling a little in protest as he sat up. Tony tucked the blanket around him. “Sit tight.”

James nodded, and Tony couldn't resist kissing him on the forehead again before moving to the kitchen. He shrugged out of his suit coat and rolled up his sleeves as he checked the fridge; fettucine alfredo with garlic shrimp it was.

He set about getting everything ready, moving around the space with confidence.

"Sorry," a familiar voice mumbled, and Tony looked up to see James had moved to settle at the island, looking adorably disheveled and still a little dozy.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “Dare I ask why?”

James yawned widely. “Wasn’t sure if it was ok if I was here when you weren’t.”

He shot James a look, “Always welcome here.”

The answering smile warmed his insides, before he was yawning again, and scrunching his nose adorably, “I got kicked out for date night.”

Tony chuckled, putting butter and garlic into the pan to melt. “No repeat of this morning?”

James returned the grin. “Figured I owed them.”

A sudden thought occurred to him then, and the words were coming before he could pull them back. “Was Steve topping?”

James made a sort of choking noise, and Tony glanced at him, wondering if he'd maybe overstepped, but the big man was grinning and shaking his head.

"You'd think, right? No, he wasn't, but he was on top."

Tony laughed then focused back on dinner. He added the shrimp to the pan as the smell of simmering garlic filled the air.

“Can I help?” James moved to get off his perch, but Tony waved him off.

“I got it all under control. You relax,” he assured him, putting the pot on the stove to boil. James slowly returned to his spot, an uneasy expression on his face. Tony paused, worried again. “You ok, Jem?”

The other man hesitated, pensive and drawn. Tony was suddenly tense, a slow, uneasy fear creeping into him. Nervously he set about making the alfredo sauce, imagination running riot as he waited for James to speak. He did his best to hold back the stream of babble that wanted to spill out. If he kept talking, then James couldn't, and he so desperately feared what the other man wanted to say.

"Tony, I wanted to talk to you…about last night. " His voice was soft, but the words hit like knife points. Every fear, every worry coming to fruition. He had been worried he'd pushed too hard, taken advantage of James when he'd been in such a venerable position. He had every right to call him on it.

Tony took a breath. “Ok,” he exhaled, steeling himself.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same moment.

Surprised, he looked at James to see his expression mirroring his own.

“Why are you sorry?” James looked bewildered.

“That’s my line,” he teased, panic still threatening around the edges. He held the curious gaze for a moment before he looked away, embarrassed. Eyes back on his pan, he stirred slowly as he waited for the sauce to thicken. Unnerved by the silence, he finally cleared his throat. “For taking advantage of you,” he mumbled at the stove.

There was an odd sort of breathy sound behind him. “Wait, take advantage of me? I took advantage of you!”  


That gave him pause. Turning the heat on the stove down, he looked to the man, completely perplexed by this conversation. “We’re talking in circles here. How did you take advantage of me?”

James sighed as his eyes drifted to the marble countertop, cheeks flushing a becoming red. "You were so wonderful last night, looking after me, and I didn't do anything." He ducked his head a little lower. "I know I've been a mess since we met, and I'm not usually so…" he shrugged, wincing a little at the pull in his shoulder.

Tony was stunned, unable to do more than blink stupidly as James rushed on. “I can do better though, I’m sure I can.”

He looked up then, eyes wide and open. James was so honest and open…Tony's heart constricted, breath sticking in his chest as he moved to James. He came around the island and stood between his knees as James slumped on the barstool. Tony reached out to capture his right hand and hold it close.

“Jem, if anyone took advantage it was me. We didn’t…talk about intimacy when we started our arrangement. That’s my fault, but to be fair, this is my first time with this.”

That got him a wry smile.

"Me too," he agreed, and Tony shouldn't have felt as possessive as he did, he had no right to, not really, but he couldn't help the smug satisfaction. Absently, he ran a finger over James’s knuckles as he held that steady blue-grey gaze. James hadn't been in his life all that long, but it was the most honest he'd ever been with anyone. It was the most honest he'd been with himself.

“Jem, remember when I told you I wanted to take care of you?”

He took a steadying breath before he spoke again, laying bare his soul.

"I meant it in every sense of the word. Last night was – was a fantasy made real. I want to feed you, wash you, massage every inch of you, give you pleasure. Spoiling you gives _me_ pleasure, Jem."

The words were soft and hesitant, and he swallowed down the urge to panic, to pull away and pretend like it was a big joke, throw up the walls he’d hidden behind his whole life. Looking into those soulful eyes he waited for revulsion, suspicion, disbelief. It never came. James looked curious and hesitant, but he wasn’t pulling away.

“Really?”

The flood of relief that rolled through him almost made him want to swoon. "Yes."

James smiled at him, cheeks reddening as he looked away. “I like it when you spoil me.”

The breathless confession made his heart soar – it was everything he wanted. He was flying. Before he could contain himself they were kissing, warm and passionate, James giving just as good as he got.

It was long moments before he could bring himself to pull away, and even then it was reluctant as he rested his forehead against James’s.

“I’m going to finish making dinner, then I want to feed you,” he peppered his soft words with kisses. “Bundle you up on the couch,” he trailed his lips lower, “Give you a foot rub.”

He felt James tremble a little as he exhaled shakily. “I’d like that.”

Tony hid his smile against his neck. “Good. I’m going to finish dinner.”

With one last kiss, he moved back to the stove, sharing a shy smile with James as he set about finishing the pasta.

-#-#-#-

“Just a few more, James, and we’ll be all set.”

Dr. Cho smiled at him as she scribbled something on her clipboard. He nodded, glancing from her down at his new arm and back.

“Ok, if you could pick up the pencil and write your name please.”

He reached for the yellow pencil, marvelling at how easy it was as his fingers responded instantly and painlessly. His arm felt so light as he moved it, settling the pencil in place as he shakily wrote his name on the paper beside him. He was right-handed, but he was still amazed that he could write anything with the prosthetic. Then again, it was built by Tony, so he really shouldn't have doubted.

“Excellent, and if you wouldn’t mind stacking the blocks.”

He didn’t even have to think about it. The arm moved naturally, like it had always been his. 

“Well, James, you’ve far outstripped any of our predictions. How does everything feel?” she asked, looking up at him with stylus poised to write more.

“Great, it doesn’t hurt at all,” he answered honestly as he twisted and moved the arm, entranced by the way it shifted and moved, much more smoothly and quietly than the other. He’d had the arm barely a day, and it already felt like his own. His shoulder had healed frighteningly fast, and attaching the new arm had been, all things considered, rather anticlimactic.

_Tony sat across from him in the lab, clever fingers carefully attaching the arm to the anchor in his shoulder. James held his breath as Tony expertly snapped it into place with a small, audible popping noise. The engineer was withdrawing his hands, and James exhaled, looking at the gleaming limb, waiting…_

_"Give it a go." Tony's voice was soft, but it had an undercurrent of excitement in it as well. James worried his lip as he stared at the limb, remembering the early days of his first arm. The pull and pain, it's refusal to work – he really should have known then he'd been in trouble._

_He glanced back at Tony, beautiful, generous Tony, looking so full of anticipation with dark curls falling becomingly across his forehead. Without thinking about it, he lifted his left hand and gently tucked an errant curl behind a perfect ear._

_There was no pull, no pain, the movement effortless and smooth._

_Tony sucked in a breath as giddy laughter fell from his lips. James looked at his hand, amazed as he turned it over and wiggled the fingers. He looked back at Tony, unable to help the grin that split his features._

_“It’s perfect,” he breathed._

_Tony snorted, turning to bring up the data on his workstation, “Not hardly, but we’ll get it there a few more calibration tests, and then you’ll be good as new.”_

_James reached out with his new fingers, gently cupping Tony’s chin as he lifted his face to press a kiss to his lips._

_“It’s perfect.”_

“We’re all done here, but we would like to see you back next week to make sure everything has held as it should. But you are free to do everything you normally would.”

James offered her a smile and stood, reaching out to shake her hand with his metal one. He didn’t even have to think about his grip pressure.

“Thank you, for everything.”

She returned the smile and the handshake. "No, thank you. The success we've had with you opens up all-new possibilities, and we'll be able to help so many others."

James was awed and a little humbled. Dazed, he bid her goodbye before he headed out of the clinic, zipping up his jacket against the cold March weather. He hunched his shoulders and weaved through the people, steps light and elated.

Life was good. Great, really – maybe even perfect.

Steve was doing well with his art, he had another show coming up, and he had a wonderful, supportive boyfriend in Peter. They had an amazing apartment, and he had…he had Tony.

Tony was – he was everything.

It terrified him the depth of feeling he had for the man; he couldn’t imagine his life without Tony. It didn’t matter how they met really, or how they’d come together. All he knew was that he would throw away all the pretext in a heartbeat if it meant getting to be with Tony.

He paused, stumbling a little as the truth washed over him. He loved Tony. Loved him with every part of him. He'd go back to that shitty apartment and day to day survival, if it meant he got to have Tony in his life.

He would give up everything for him.

The thought brought both elation and trepidation.

Moving again, he dodged down the sidewalks and glanced up as the tower came into view. Still riding the adrenaline rush, he decided that he was going to be brave. He was going to be honest with himself and with Tony. He was going to lay it all on the line and hope.

Plan in mind, he set his jaw, almost to the door when a sharp whistle caught his attention. Surprised, he turned back to the street to see Happy waving at him.

“Come on, Sarge. Hop in.”

Curious, he slid into the passenger side, and Happy peeled away from the curb and into the busy traffic.

“Where are we going, Happy?”

"The boss man said to pick you up and get you to the tarmac ASAP."

James blinked. Tarmac? Intrigued, he sank into the heated seats, watching the city pass by on the bitterly cold day. He must have dozed because the next thing he knew a gentle hand was waking him.

"Here, Sarge, " the driver said softly.

James snorted awake, clearing his throat as he glanced muzzily around. Out of the window, he could see the sleek SI jet sitting on the tarmac. He glanced at Happy as the driver made a shooing motion, then slowly got out of the town car and headed for the metal stairs.

He'd never been on a private jet in his life; the only plane he'd been on was when he'd shipped overseas. He ducked his head and stepped inside the cabin only be greeted with the pop of a champagne cork and a very enthusiastic "Surprise!"

James was taken aback. He blinked, dumbfounded, at the smiling Tony Stark.

“Didn’t think I’d remember, did you?” Tony’s grin was wide and toothy as he poured them each a flute of bubbly.

“Remember?” James asked, confused. Had he forgotten something? An anniversary of some sort? He began to panic as Tony came towards him, smile turning to a frown.

“Jem, you ok?”

No, he was not ok, he had missed something important here. The panic was real.

“I, um, yes?” he tried. Maybe he could bluff his way through.

Tony handed him the champagne, grin a little uneasy. “Happy birthday, Jem.”

His erratic train of thought abruptly derailed as he stared at the other man, wide-eyed.

“Birthday?” he asked faintly.

Tony looked genuinely concerned. “Jem, it’s your birthday, March 10.”

The relief he felt was quickly overshadowed by embarrassment. He had forgotten it was his birthday.

Tony’s smile turned soft, a hint of sadness at the edges. “Did you forget your birthday, Jem?”

Blushing he ducked his head, grunting a little. Tony's laugh wasn't mocking or mean, it was light and sweet as he felt a warm hand grab his, pulling him into the plane and settling them in the leather seats. Automatically, he buckled his seatbelt as Tony gave the all-clear for them to take off.

“I’m sorry,” he finally managed, mortified. By then they were already being taxied down the runway.

Tony huffed at him, fondly exasperated. "No sorry on your birthday. Today is a fun day."

James nodded agreeably, suddenly wondering where they were headed. He glanced out the window, wide-eyed and curious.

"Where are we going?" he asked as his blood pressure returned to normal.

“We’re headed to my place in Malibu, complete with private beach, for the entire week.”

James looked at him in disbelief. “Really?”

Tony seemed amused. "Of course. Thought you'd enjoy a little getaway."

James felt a wry smile curl his lips. "You didn't have to, Tony. You already do so much."

"Nonsense." Tony waved a hand dismissively. "You know I just want to spoil you." His grin went from warm and soft to something suggestive and hot. He set his still-full glass aside as Tony slid into his lap, hands sliding through his hair, capable fingers massaging his scalp as their lips met in the middle.

James wasn’t thinking of much of anything anymore.

They reluctantly parted as a hostess came by to offer them a hot towel, James having no idea what to do with it. He blushed, but Tony never made fun or made him feel inadequate.

“I, um, didn’t pack or anything,” he confessed after she left them with drinks.

“We’ll get you everything you need,” Tony shrugged dismissively, sipping his drink. “Which reminds me – you are not great at being a sugar baby, Jem.”

The fear was back instantaneously, panic and anxiety rising in him so fast he was light-headed with it. "I – I'm not?" he stuttered out, worried his words would reveal too much. His head swirled with desperate thoughts. He could be better, he could get better, couldn't he?

“Not at all. You know you’re supposed to spend the money, right?”

James was sure he was going to have some sort of emotional whiplash by the end of the day. It had been an absolute rollercoaster up and down.

“I um…did know that?" He tried to think back. He knew it had only been a month they'd been together, but sometimes it felt longer. He felt like he'd known Tony all his life.

“Jem, you’re supposed to spend the allowance I give you.” Tony softened the rebuke by sliding closer to him.

“On what?” he asked softly. He honestly didn’t need anything. Since moving into the tower, the only thing had used the money for had been the occasional grocery stop but even then, they had a delivery service get them most of the time.

“On frivolous things, a car? Boat? Motorcycle? I could get you a motorcycle.”

James grinned and shrugged. "I don't need anything," he answered, pleased when he felt Tony lean into him, the other man humming contentedly. He rested his head on dark hair as Tony picked up his hand and idly traced across the back of his knuckles.

James was suddenly reminded of the revelation from earlier. The words he wanted to say to Tony sat heavy in his chest.

There was a hesitance between them, an anticipatory silence.

James felt as if he was standing on a cliff edge, something warm and bright on the other side, if he was just brave enough to reach out.

“Tony,” he started, hesitantly, softly, feeling the other man shift against him until dark eyes could give him their undivided attention.

“I wanted to – ” he was cut off by the re-appearance of the hostess with food.

“Lunch, gentlemen?”

James nodded, unsure if he was relieved or disappointed. At his side Tony heaved a sigh, a forced smile in place as they were served lunch.

_Later,_ he vowed to himself as he gently squeezed Tony’s hand.

-#-#-#-

He was easy to love.

So very easy.

Tony found a soft smile creeping across his face as he watched the large, dark-headed figure move around the space like a little kid. His eyes were wide and bright as he made a beeline for the windows. JARVIS was letting the sun stream in and it was a gorgeous day in Malibu, but it couldn't hold a candle to the beautiful man grinning at him.

His feet were moving before his brain, carrying him into the other's space. "So, birthday boy, what would you like to do?"

His hands tangled in the soft cloth of James’s t-shirt as strong arms came around him and pulled him close. “Nothing.”

Tony buried his nose against his chest, inhaling. “Nothing?” he echoed curiously.

James hummed. “Nothing.”

Tony wrapped his arms around his waist. “You know you can have anything you want, right? Anything, Jem.” The words were light, but he meant every word. He was head over heels for the man. He'd give James the world if he asked, everything, if meant he would stay with him. 

James pulled him closer, dipping his head. "Just want you, Tony," he said seconds before he kissed the breath right out of him.

James was so very easy to love.

And he was so very in love with James.


	11. Goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know it's currently a bit of a scary time we are living in, but I didn't want to keep everyone hanging, I'll post the beta'd chapter as soon as I get it. Thank you to everyone whose been so supportive of this work, you are the reason I write. No matter where you are in the world or what's happening, be safe and be kind to each other, we're all in this together.

* * *

It was the perfect birthday, or at least the best one James could remember having. Granted his last birthday was spent in the hospital, and the few before that he was on deployment, but it didn't take away from the amazing day he spent with Tony.

They lounged on the beach, and he swam in the ocean until the shadows grew long.

Sun warmed, and sleepy they’d headed inside, Tony pausing to draw him in for a sweet kiss. “Eat out? Or stay in?” he mumbled lips moving across his jaw towards his ear. He felt a shiver race down his spine.

“Stay in,” he replied moving to capture those intoxicating lips again, pleased when Tony grinned into them.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Tony hummed into the kiss, “Let me take care of you tonight Jem.”

He felt lust pool in his gut, familiar and warm, a shiver of anticipation ran up his spine. More than ready to leave himself completely in Tony's hands.

“Yes,” he agreed, the man in his arms shuddered.

It was all the permission Tony needed.

James was being, gently lead into the most elaborate bathroom he'd ever seen, and he'd thought the one in the Tower was decadent. Tony was still driving him mad with brain-melting kisses as they paused in the center of the room. He felt rough hands on his waist moving to gently untie the lace on the borrowed bathing suit he wore. The kisses turned teasing, straight white teeth nipping at his lips as Tony pushed the shorts off his hips.

Faintly he heard the rushing of water as the large, enclosed shower started up. Tony navigating them towards the tiled space, James grinning as he was pushed under the spray, shaking hair and water from his eyes he watched as Tony shucked his own swim shorts to join him under the water. He hummed content as those clever fingers where on him again, running across his back and sides.

He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man running his hands down Tony's strong hips, teasingly across his ass, Tony had an amazing ass. He felt the shorter man hum against his lips as they slid together under the spray rinsing off the ocean. Eventually Tony was pulling back, grabbing a bottle of shampoo. James obediently ducked his head, groaning as those strong fingers massaged his head, rinsing salt and sand from his hair.

Clean, they kissed a few moments longer before Tony was leading them out of the shower and wrapping him in a towel, grabbing a second one Tony briskly dried his hair, James chuckled as Tony playfully pulled the towel back kissing him on the nose.

“Go lay on the bed gorgeous,” he instructed with one last kiss. James followed the directions, eagerly settling on the massive bed. Outside the large windows the world was bathed in crimson, the sun a dying ball of orange sinking behind the horizon; languid he watched the world melt away, as anticipation thrummed through him.

He felt the bed dip moments later and a warm, calloused hand smooth gently across his back, confirming Tony's presence. Humming he folded his arms under his head content to put himself fully in the hands of the other. He heard the snick of a cap opening before a warm heady scent reached his nose. Seconds later, slick hands where on his back, and James melted instantly.

Tony's strong, capable fingers, dug into his muscles, kneading and messaging the tension right out of him. He couldn't stop the groan of pleasure, Tony gave a warm chuckle, and he felt a feather-light kiss on the back of his neck.

"Relax Jem, enjoy," he murmured. James sighed content, those strong hands still on him he felt Tony shift around and a warm weight settle on his lower back, Tony straddling his hips. He gave a small shiver at the intimate contact. Losing himself fully in the sensations, eyes closed he floated as Tony moved down his back, hands skimming lower. His breath hitched as he waited, that anticipation rising again as he waited to see where Tony would go. His hands moving lightly across the towel briefly, before he felt them on his legs.

Tony worked down his thighs, and calves, James unable to help the moans that spilled from him. He hadn't actually realized how erogenous his legs were until Tony ran his hands over every inch of them.

He was floating by the time he'd finished his feet, those rough pads moving back up his limbs, skimming across the towel. He felt Tony pause a moment, and he glanced back over his shoulder lazily, dark eyes meeting his a moment, asking permission, he nodded and suddenly the towel was being pulled away and those magic hands were on him again.

He gave a faint gasp, trailing off into a groan as Tony began messaging his gluts. Tony was pressing kisses down his back, murmuring sweet endearments against his skin. He felt almost drunk, his head spinning as the kisses moved lower, he squirmed under the ministrations. Strong hands kneading, caressing, spreading….then suddenly he felt hot air puff lightly against his hole.

He held his breath every nerve firing in anticipation as he waited…then Tony was there tongue a hot brand as he licked him firmly.

“Oh god,” groaned, not sure if wanted to wiggle closer or away, it was both embarrassing and erotic he never wanted it to end.

“Tony….” He moaned hands fisting in the sheets as that sinful mouth pressed against him, into him. Unable to help himself he ground into the bed beneath him, he’d been hard about five minutes into the massage, but now he ached.

“Tony…” he begged unsure what he wanted, just trusting Tony to give him what he needed. Suddenly that beautiful, dirty mouth was being pulled away and he whimpered lifting his head to look back at the other questioning.

Tony grinned at him, giving his backside a light slap he grabbed his hips flipping him, James went eagerly, more than game for whatever the other had planned for him.

"Been wanting to do this, for a while," Tony's voice was husky, dark promises in its tone. His lips were red and puffy and James wondered if he'd taste of him if they kissed. Still buzzing pleasantly from arousal, and the massage he watched as Tony straddled his hips, rocking up on his knees and as he grabbed James in his hand before he was settling back slowly impaling himself.

He automatically reached for slender hips, steadying the other as Tony sank down on him all tight, slick heat. He must have prepped himself, the slid was to smooth a slick. A moan punched from him, as the other bottomed out, chest heaving, body shuddering. The other paused braced against his chest, James ran careful hands up and down his sides, soothing, and enflaming, Tony was so tight and so perfect. It was everything he wanted.

He sifted then, hips grinding as he started to move, and James just about lost his mind. He could do little more than hold on to his fraying threads of sanity as Tony started to ride him in earnest, hips snapping down.

“Yes….” Tony breathed as he shifted and James knew he was hitting his sweet spot if the expression on his face was anything to go by. He arched his hips up as Tony pressed down, the smaller man quivering, “God yes, James!”

He collapsed forward rolling his hips, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to him as he moved. James hummed into it. Pulling him close as they moved, wet, slick sounds, that made him shiver. It was good…so good, and Tony…normally composed, confident Tony looked absolutely wrecked. Lips red and slick, swollen and slack in pleasure, hair wild and dishevelled, tanned skin stained red with pleasure as he rode him.

“Cum in me Jem, please…” he begged, and James was more than happy to comply, pulling him down he thrust up, watching as muscular abs contracted and he ground down. He thrust again and that was all, he was spilling deep inside Tony, hands tightening on strong hips, sure he was leaving bruises.

As he rode out his orgasm, he felt Tony tighten impossibly before he groaning deep in his chest and spilling hotly on both of them. Head flung back dark eyes fluttered before he collapsed onto James’s chest, his own still heaving with shuddering breaths.

“Wow..” he managed sometime later when he finally able to find his voice, and his brain came back online.

Tony chuckled, "Agreed," he sounded breathless, and still a little out it.

James felt him shift against his chest, leaning up Tony kissed him softly, tenderly. It was a warm gesture, one that made his toes curl. He pulled back, rough fingers in his hair, smiling that secret smile only for him.

“Guess we need to shower again,” he teased, and James hummed in agreement.

"Then dinner?" Tony continued, he didn't need to answer his stomach did it for him. He flushed, but the other man laughed amused.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he teased as he wiggled around and off his lap, grimacing at the wet sticky between them. “Come on birthday boy,” he teased holding out a hand to him.

James went, unable to shake the silly smile as he followed Tony; it really had been the best birthday

-#-#-#-

“Oh my god you are the worst,” Steve glared at him over the top of his glasses, looking vastly unimpressed.

James started at him nonplused, “What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?” Steve huffed spooning Shepard’s pie into his mouth, “You’ve been wearing that ‘I got laid’ smile since you got back.”

James was not blushing, he would swear to it, "So?" he grumbled as sweet sun-drenched memories of Tony swirled in his head.

Steve snorted rolling his eyes, James stared at him flatly, “And you and Peter weren’t horizontal on every surface in the apartment while I was gone?”

Steve huffed pushing his glasses up, “No actually, Peter had to finish his thesis and I had to get ready for my show. Not all of us have Tony Stark for a sugar daddy.”

The comment was so offhand that it took James a moment to work through it. He started at Steve blankly a moment, his best friend looking back at him far more calmly then the words deserved. Fear welled up in him then, and anxiety rooted him to the spot Steve…he…knew….

The silence between them felt so thick, he felt like he was swimming in molasses unable to vocalize the sudden fear in him.

“How…” he managed to strangle out, Steve was up out of his chair before him, worry furrowing his brow.

"Easy Buck, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so flippant," a long-fingered hand was on his shoulder squeezing gently.

He sucked a few breaths, the others touch grounding back into the moment, the fear in his chest easing a little, he tried again, “How did you know?”

With a final friendly squeeze, Steve sat back in his chair, sharp, angular face serious, "I love you Buck, but you can barely manage your own life let alone someone else. I knew you weren't Tony's PA."

James found a weak grin, “Sadly true,” he agreed with a heavy sigh eyes skittering to his dinner.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You looked so scared when I mentioned him…I’d figured you’d tell me when you where ready.” He shrugged looking completely nonplused with the situation.

James snorted, “You’re a shit you know that?”

Steve kicked him gently under the table, “Clearly…Buck,” Steve’s voice was gentle but with a steel core to it, compelling him to look into blue eyes. He’d often thought Steve has been born to lead; in another life perhaps.

“Are you ok?” He asked softly then, concern in every line of his face.

James wanted to tell him he was fine, but instead…

“No…” he confessed seconds before the whole story came tumbling out.

-#-#-#-

“What is it?” Rhodey asked Tony glanced up at his best friend, the other man staring at the painting with interest. 

“ _Winter Soldier_ , or at least that’s what Steve says.”

Rhodey turned to him eyebrows raised, “Steve?”

“The artist,” he confirmed absently as he returned to the contract, his week-long getaway with Jem had come at a bit of a cost. 

  
Totally worth it.

“You know the artist?”

“Of course, it’s Jem’s best friend,” a strangled noise finally made him look up, “Are you alright?”

Rhodey snorted, “Are you even speaking English?”

Tony grinned wrinkling his nose, “Sorry guess I have a few things to catch you up on.”

His James shook his head looking amused, “Yeah you do.”

-#-#-#-

“If you love him, just tell him,” Steve said reasonably.

James snorted head tilted back against the couch, eyes closed, “It’s not that easy.”

Steve sighed heavily from his end of the couch. They’d moved to the living room sometime during his confession to his best friend. The whole story spilling out of him; from meeting Tony that day starving and cold outside the café to their getaway last week to Malibu. He hadn’t held anything back, not even the fact that he was genuinely in love with Tony Stark.

"It really is Buck, if you have feelings for him you should tell him," the small blonde said, he looked somewhat wistful, lips curling in a half-grin, "Life is to short James, tell him you love him, don't live with regret."

He knew Steve was speaking from experience…he’d been there when he’d lost his mom. 

James looked at his hands, flexing his metal fingers…maybe it could be that easy.

-#-#-#-

“You know you could just tell him you love him,” Rhodey leaned back crossing his arms levelling 'that look' at him. Tony had seen it about a hundred times before. 

“It’s not that simple,” he mumbled looking down at his drink.

He’d been ecstatic to see his best friend again, the military had him gone more often than not. They’d had a lot of catching up to do, over dinner including the new man in Tony’s life. He’d found himself telling his best friend the whole story. From his ridiculous mix up that first, up to and Including the one truth he’d been trying so hard to deny to even himself.

“It is that simple Tony, if he makes you happy, then why not?”

Tony snorted, his life was never so simple, but maybe…maybe…he could have this.

-#-#-#-

James slammed the door closed irritated; it hadn’t been a good day.

Tugging at his tie he grumbled his way to the couch throwing himself face-first onto the plush sofa with a defeated groan.

“Good day then?”

James didn’t need to lift his head he know it was Steve.

“Shitty,” he mumbled into the cushions.

He felt the gentle shift as his friend settled down by his head, Steve gently patting him on back.

"You don't really need to push yourself, Buck," he assured him softly. James felt an irrational flare of anger, easy for him to say. Steve's art was doing well, really well, he'd almost sold all of the pieces from his initial show. He had another at the end of the month and had a write up in some art magazine for being the hot new up and coming artist.

And despite his new arm, James he still couldn’t get a job.

“MacDonald’s wouldn’t even hire me…” he sighed.

Steve chuckled, “I don’t think you’d be happy there anyway.”

James frowned into the couch cushion, Steve was right he wouldn't, but at least he'd have a job then. He's been doing something…he just felt so…useless.

"Buck…" Steve started but he cut his friend off with a strangled noise, he didn't want to have that conversation again. He loved Tony, he knew that he wanted to be something more than his sugar baby. But he couldn't go to Tony empty-handed…despite what Steve said. He wanted to be…something.

“Alright, alright,” his friend relented patted him one last time before he moved away leaving him to sulk alone in the living room. “I’ll be in my studio if you need me.”

James remained face down on the cushions trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong. He'd had interviews today, at three tech startups; three failures. He was good with technology, not like Tony good, but he dabbled. He'd been hoping to go to college, but the cost, and then then the military and the war….

He paused head coming up as an idea skittered through his head.

Rolling off the couch he headed into his room, sitting down at his desk he opened the laptop tapping away at the keys he called up the webpage for Empire State University. Clicking the admissions icon, he started scrolling through the requirements before he paused on the mature student's section. Leaning forward he read through the page, before reading through it a second just to make sure he understood.

He moved the cursor to the big red apply button, hesitating a moment before he tapped it.

-#-#-#-

“You ok Jem? You seem tense, shoulder bothering you?” Tony dug strong fingers into the broad back, kneading the warm skin under his loose t-shirt. James moaned leaning into his hands, Tony pressed a kiss to his neck.

“M’fine,” James mumbled head hanging down.

Tony frowned but didn’t push, James had seemed a little distant the last week, quiet and thoughtful. Not that the man had been overly exuberant but Tony could tell something was bothering him. He wished James would confide in him.

“Anything I can help with?” he pressed hesitatingly, worrying his lower lip.

James shook his head before he tipped it back offering him a small smile, "It's fine I promise."

Tony leaned down kissing him on the nose, unable to shake the worry that clung to him. He wanted James to be happy, to be with him…to love him.

“Peter was telling me Steve has a show at the end of the month,” he went back to his ministrations, gently working the tight muscles in his neck and back.

James nodded, “He swears it’s at a legitimate gallery this time.”

Tony chuckled moving his hands down towards strong pecs as he kissed a scruffy cheek, “I don’t know murder mansion had a charm to it.”

James was laughing then looking so sweet, and Tony couldn’t resist kissing him, worry pushed aside for the moment.

-#-#-#-

James felt his stomach tighten and his breath hitch as he stared at the email sitting innocently in his inbox. It was from ESU admissions, and he was terrified to open it. He'd only sent in his application a couple weeks ago, he shouldn't be hearing back this soon, should he?

He worried his lip as he procrastinated opening the email.

He hadn’t said anything to anybody about it, far too nervous. ESU was a school with a reputation, one he wouldn’t have even thought about applying too when he’d been younger. Sighing he berated himself, why was he being such a coward? He’d served in an active combat zone, and couldn’t open an email? Well he also couldn’t get up the courage to tell Tony Stark he was hopelessly in love with him but that was not a door he wanted to open.

Taking a breath he clicked the email open eyes scanning the top;

_Dear Mr. James Buchanan Barnes,_

_Thank you for applying to Empire State University, having reviewed your application we would like to officially welcome you to the Bachelor of Computer Science program beginning in the fall._

He felt his heartbeat hard as he read the words a dozen more times, he got in?

He got in!

He laughed a little hysterically running a hand through his hair, he couldn’t believe it. He scanned through the rest of the email then, carefully reading how to accept his offer and how to submit the down payment to secure his spot.

Fingers trembling he hurried to accept the offer, hands trembling a little as he used the credit card Tony had given him. Takeing a breath he submitted the deposit. It was far and away the most money he'd ever spent at one time…but Tony had told him to spend the money. He really couldn't think of a better thing to spend it on. Double-checking he had it all inputted correctly he finished and clicked submit heart leaping as his offer was confirmed.

He couldn’t believe it.

Grinning widely he stared sightlessly at his laptop, already knowing he wanted to tell Tony first, would he be excited?

Daydreaming about what would happen he was startled by Steve's rather loud declaration from the doorway.

“Done!”

Jumping a little he turned to eye his friend curiously, “Done?”

“Done,” Steve nodded, “Ready for the show Friday, let’s go get some celebratory lunch.”

James grinned, he could get on board with that, shutting his laptop he stood grabbing his coat as he joined Steve.

“You look scary happy, you tell Tony how you feel?”

James’s smile fell a bit, as they headed to the elevators, Steve heaved a sigh, “Sorry I asked…” he grumbled.

James shrugged it off, a good mood not to damped, he was busting to tell Steve but he really wanted to share with Tony first. They stepped on the elevator James leaning on the shiny metal, "So you're set for the show?"

His diversion worked because soon the small blonde was off gesturing as he vented he frustrations about his work of late. James still didn’t understand much about the art world but it did seem to be rather stressful.

Reaching the ground floor they stepped off in the main lobby, it was still a little early for lunch the main entrance quite, a few people here and there. Including a very familiar figure, unbidden he felt the smile curl his lips. Tony was standing with Peter the pair in deep conversation. James felt his heart flip in his chest at the sight of the other man. Tony always looked so well put together, even when it was clear he’d been working.

The expensive dress shirt was rolled to his elbows as he gestured strong, rough hands, a contradiction to the pricey suits he wore. His hair was already dishevelled from his habit of running his hands through it. He looked serious as he spoke to Peter, and James felt his heart beat a little harder; he loved him so much.

The conversation seemed to taper off as they approached, Tony turning to him, expression going from serious to soft in seconds, “Hey Jem.”

He returned the smile chest veritably bursting with the need to divulge his secret.

“What are you two up to this afternoon?” He asked glancing between them.

"Lunch," Steve answered, as he rocked on his tiptoes to give Peter a kiss on the cheek.

“All finished?” Peter asked returning the affection gesture.

Steve grinned looping his arm with his boyfriend, "All ready to go, so we eat."

James wanted to roll his eye for someone so small Steve ate a ton, he also didn’t gain a pound.

Peter chuckled, “Of course, you coming Tony?”

James glanced at the man, “I think I can manage lunch, just don’t tell Pepper.”

They laughed as they headed for the doors, Steve and Peter pulling ahead as Steve launched into some of the more technical details with Peter about his latest pieces.

Tony and James fell a little ways behind just out of earshot, James surprised when a warm hand gripped his. He squeezed back affectionally as they lagged, “I wanted to talk to you about something,” barely managing to hold back.

They paused Tony turning to give him his full attention, a small furrow in his brow, "Everything ok?"

“I really wanted to–“ he got no further as the world exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little follow-up, Empire State University is the fictional uni that Peter attended in the comics. I know you wouldn't hear back so quickly from admissions, but as he is a mature student, the application process is different and often the turn around is shorter if they already have the prerequisites (yes I know...this is what I do for a living). Sorry to leave you hanging as well, next chapter is coming soon I promise!


	12. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So here it is, the final installment! This turned into a much longer fic then I intended, but you guys had so much love for it. Thank you, everyone, for your support here, I really appreciate it. As an added bonus I am adding in the stand-alone PWP of Steve and Peter, as a sort of side piece to it. I sort of fell in love with that pair in this story. As we are now in a state of emergency in Ontario looks like I'll have a lot of time on my hands to write so keep your eyes out for another fic coming soon! Thanks again everyone, and stay safe everyone.

* * *

He had no idea what happened.

One moment he was standing before James heart in his throat the next he was on the ground, ears ringing, and a warm bulk over him.

Shaking his head Tony blinked trying to clear his vison. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion, the sound muffled and distorted as if he was underwater. He turned sightlessly around, looking but not comprehending what he was seeing. He felt a coldness against his face turning him, Jem… he frowned at the other man his cheek was bleeding. He reached up, James was talking to him, mouth moving but he couldn’t get his brain to make sense of the noises.

Before he could reach for him James was turning getting up and facing something. Tony tried to collect his thoughts, his heart was pounding, and his chest ached….only he wasn’t looking at the endless blue sky overhead. There was no sand or heat… he wasn’t in the desert. He was in his building, in New York.

Suddenly the world came back into focus, and the sound flooded in the alarms blaring people screaming.

Jem….where was Jem?

Moving painfully upright he took the scene in at a glance, four masked men carrying guns were yelling at everyone to get down. His panic rose as they approached James, the bigger man looked calm hands in the air, face impassive. Everything in Tony was screaming at him to help, protectiveness rising in him, he needed to get between James and the gun. Sluggish mind finally kicking over he ran through all the possibilities.

Without thinking he yelled, “Hey!” freezing as the gun barrel swung towards him.

He sucked in a breath, but before he could panic the gun was gone.

He watched detached as James metal hand grabbed the barrel and squeezed turning the gun to scrap in an instant. The would-be assailant seemed just as dumbfounded as him because he blinked in surprise seconds before James planted a fist in his face dropping him like a brick.

A bullet pinged nearby then, startingly Tony enough to get him moving to roll behind one of the lobby partitions. Seconds later James was dropping down beside him a gun in hand as he expertly cleared the chamber. Tony stared at the weapon, still struggling to get his mind around what was happening.

“Stay down,” James yelled over the noise of gunfire, face pinched and worried. Tony stared at him as he turned to gain his feet and firing the gun firing expertly. Tony wanted to press his hands over his ears, curl into a ball and whimper. It was happening again, he couldn’t…wouldn’t….

He shook his head jaw clenched, no…he promised himself he wasn’t going to be a victim. Not again.

Shifting he ignored the broken glass as he peered around the cover, James was grappling with one of the men, the bodies of the others at his feet. Tony didn’t have time to be impressed, one of them was reaching for a gun.

Quickly Tony moved towards him, kicking the gun away before punching him in the face, surprised when he felt his nose crunch under his fist. He was still moving to help James, grabbing a twisted piece of metal from the ground he swiftly brought it down on the back of the unknown man’s head. He crumpled to the ground, releasing the hold he had on James, the bigger man wheezing as he rubbed at his neck.

Tony tossed the bar aside moving towards the other, reaching for him, “Jem?” he spoke barely able to keep the tremble from his voice. Strong arms come around him at once.

“Are you hurt?” James was holding him, and Tony shook his head shakily against his shoulder.

He could hear sirens drawing closer, filling the sudden ringing silence around them. He clutched at James, hands fisting in the fabric of his shirt, gripping it tightly. He felt a warm hand tipping his face up, “Tony are you ok?”

He took a breath, then another, managing to nod.

“Ok I need to check on Steve and Peter,” he moved and Tony forced his hands to uncurl from his shirt as he nodded his understanding. James gave him one last squeeze before he moved off, Tony watching as hurried across the glass littered space. He glanced down at the still forms of the men on the floor, who the hell were these guys?

The sirens where right outside now, he could hear the yelling and commotion approaching.

The adrenaline was flooding him again and he was moving to meet them, getting the emergency services inside. It was all a blur then as the men were arrested, and the injured seen too. By some miracle no one had been killed, there were wounded, including Steve who'd been cut but flying glass, but nothing life-threatening.

Tony spoke at length with the police, giving as much information as he could, his eidetic memory kicking over as he gave as much detail as possible. At some point, he felt a strong, steady presence join him as he reached out without looking feeling a warm hand take his. He held onto James as he finished giving the statement. They emptied the tower as a precautionary measure, allowing the police to investigate. 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark, we will be in touch as soon as we know more," the detective nodded moving away.

Dazed he held onto James, allowing himself to be lead to the paramedics, not understanding why until James was gently disengaging their fingers and turning them palm up. His hands were cut and bleeding, he hadn’t even noticed. Surprised he sat in the back of the ambulance, hissing as they disinfected before wrapping them in clean gauze. The medic then moving to his head, probing gently.

"You'll need stitches, Mr. Stark," she mumbled.

He grunted as she wrapped his head for the time being. He thanked her as she moved away, leaving him and James for a moment. The bigger man was moving back into his space and Tony was reaching for him, grabbing his right hand and holding tight. Unable to find the words he needed, he felt like he was standing precariously on the edge of something. A yawning blackness before him.

“Tony!”

Pepper was there, tears in her eyes as she made sure he was ok before assuring him everyone was out and clear. He nodded, still holding onto James, unwilling and unable to let go.

"You can't go back in tonight until they finish investigating, I got you rooms for the night though down the street," she explained and Tony found himself returning her hug one-armed before she took her leave.

Still feeling outside himself he was moving again as James lead them away from the tower, and the commotion, getting him into the back of the car. He wasn’t sure where they were headed until pulled up before a familiar building. He obediently followed James up, Dr. Cho already waiting for them.

She spoke softly as Tony sat, her voice washing over him. Distantly he knew she was talking to him asking questions, only he couldn’t seem to find his voice at the moment. Helen was all business though as she gave him a local, stitching his forehead up and placing a band-aid on it. 

It went surprisingly quick as she was stepping away stripping off her gloves, handing something to James. He wanted to ask but he was still feeling cotton-headed and disconnected, moving through the haze as they left. Tony found himself slipping into a stupor of sorts, the world looked different, frightening and large. The only thing keeping him from shutting down was the calm steady presence of James at his side.

He was on autopilot, going through the motions, silent and distant, numb to the world around him.

“Tony? You with me?”

The words finally penetrated his malaise and he was staring into worried pale eyes, a warm hand pressing against his face. He blinked the world coming back into focus before it titled then and he felt like he was falling. 

“Tony? Tony, honey breath,” he tried to do that, he did, but he couldn’t seem to get air in his chest feeling tight.

"Come on love, you have to breathe," a cool metal hand was pressing against him, James taking his hand and pressing it against his chest.

“Breathe with me, in and out, in and out.”

He concentrated on hand on him, grounding him, finally taking a gasping breath, “There you go, keep going love, in and out.”

Tony did, gasping and sputtering, the band beginning to loosen a little as he focused on the strong steady heartbeat under his hand. James was still muttering encouragements, and endearments, the words warm and encouraging. He heaved another breath, then another, he didn’t even feel the wetness on his cheeks until a callused thumb was wiping it away.

“It’s ok, you’re ok,” James was still speaking, Tony closed his eyes the tears coming, streaming down his face. He was crying in earnest then, and god how long since he’d cried? Warm, strong arms drew him close and he went willingly folding against James as the man gathered him up, pulling him into his lap as they settled on the bed.

Crying and sobbing into James’s shirt he lost track of time, his whole world narrowed to that moment, James warm and alive pressed against him.

Eventually, he wore himself out, subsiding to soft hiccups, and watery sounds.

He felt warm lips on his temple, “Ok love?” the words were soft and tender, and everything his aching heart needed. Tony nodded, breath hitching a little, he felt James shift from under him, and he tightened his hold in a moment of panic.

“It’s ok, just going to get you some water,” he assured him with another kiss to his forehead. Tony reluctantly let him go Tony taking a moment to wipe furiously at his eyes as he struggled vainly to compose himself.

James was back in an instant, pressing the bottle to his hands, he drank greedily not realizing until that moment how thirsty he was. He drained it, the cool liquid making him feel more like himself.

“Better?”

He nodded unable to meet James’s eyes, suddenly horribly embarrassed, he wiped at his face again wincing when he accidentally pulled at his stitches. "Easy," James chastised softly, and those hands were cupping his again, gently pulling them away as he checked his forehead. A metal hand on his chin tilted his head up and he finally met those blue-grey eyes.   
  


“I’m sorry,” Tony mumbled.

James look was grave, “For having a panic attack? Don’t you ever be sorry for that.”

Tony wanted to argue but he was suddenly terribly tired, he heaved a sigh breath hitching again.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep,” James soothed, Tony nodded in agreement surprised when he felt those capable hands gently unbuttoning his shirt. He mumbled a small protest, but James shushed him gently, “Let me take care of you for a change hmmm?”

Obediently he let James strip him of his suit, barely able to keep his eyes open as he was tucked in, Tony watching through lidded eyes as he stripped out of his clothing, for the first time Tony noticing the dark brown stains on his shirt. He closed his eyes willing away the image.

The bed dipped, and a warm body was pressing against his side, Tony drifting already, barely registering the soft words that followed him into sleep.

"I love you, Tony."

-#-#-#-

James woke slowly, moving through the layers of sleep reluctantly. There was something warm and inviting just on the periphery, he didn’t want to wake, he wanted to stay, but it was instant pulling him from his slumber. He huffed, finally blinking his eyes open, a beloved face staring back at him.

Tony looked a little worse for wear, his forehead an angry purple around the stitches, hair a mess, but those clever brown eyes were clear and focused on him.

“Morning,” he greeted with a husky rasp.

“Did you mean it?” Tony spoke, gaze intent and unwavering, James blinked confused.

“Last night, as we were falling asleep, did you mean what you said?”

James stretched his mind back, the day before had been a blur. He sifted through the somewhat disjointed memories, fighting the armed men, terrified Tony would be hurt. Holding Tony safe in his arms as he’d understandably fallen apart…confessing how much he loved him.

That final thought got him fully awake then, Tony was still looking at him, so hesitant and unsure. Very unlike the normally confident man, James searched his face, fear creeping across his expression.

He took a breath Steve’s words echoing through his head,

_“If you love him, just tell him.”_

“I love you,” he exhaled, relief and terror a heady mix. There was a heartbeat of heavy silence before desperate lips were on his. 

“Say it again,” Tony begged, and James felt a smile tug his lips.

“I love you,” he repeated and this time Tony kissed the words from his lips. Mouths hungry and hot, Tony kissed like a drowning man before he pulled away, expression solemn eyes a little watery.

“I love you Jem, so much I…” he bit his lip shaking his head before he was back, “So much,” he repeated kissing him again and again. James couldn’t help the wide smile that pulled his features. Tony pulling at him, tugging him over him. James braced his arms on either side of him careful not to crush the smaller man, but Tony had other ideas. The brunette pulled him in, still kissing him as if his life depended on it, strong legs hooking around his waist as he pulled them closer.

  
There was something that boarded on frenetic as Tony arched into him rubbing their still clothed erections together. The friction making James shiver and grind back. It was uncoordinated, messy and frantic, but somehow still so sweet as they chased their pleasure.

Tony was mumbling nonsense in his ear, sweet words of love, and it was all he wanted to hear. Shifting his hips James brought them closer as he ground against Tony pulling him tight with his metal arm, and the genius fell apart under him, moaning and shaking as his thighs squeezed his waist.

James wasn't far behind, more emotional than physical he found his release rolling through him languid and slow. With a low moan, he was coming as well, his right arm shaking a little as he tried to hold on to those last few moments of lingering pleasure. Warm arms were pulling him down and he went laying his head carefully on Tony’s chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart. The sound was lulling and he felt so warm and replete, pressed tight to the man he loved.

He was drifting again, eyes closed as Tony's voice pulled him from his reverie.

"It was two years ago," his voice was soft, and James felt it more than heard it. "I was overseas doing a weapons demo, the latest and greatest from Stark Industries. It went well and we were headed back when our convoy was attacked.”

James stilled, pressed against the warm chest as rough fingers tangled gently in his hair. Tony idly messaging his scalp and James was sure he didn’t even know he was doing it.

"One of my missiles detonated in front of me didn't kill me but gave me a chest full of shrapnel. They wanted me alive; ad hoc surgery in a cave was not the most pleasant of experiences.”

James’s shoulder throbbed in sympathy, remembering the IED that had taken his arm.

“They wanted me to build weapons so I did…ones that blew them up, and nearly me. I managed to escape though, Rhodey never stopped looking…and when I got back I swore I would never make weapons again.”

The air hung heavy, James ached for the man, but he didn't pity him. Never pity. Tony had never pitied him, as so many had. He could feel Tony's heart racing under his cheek slowly he moved turning his head to meet dark eyes, so open and venerable at that moment. He smiled reaching out a metal hand he pressed it gently over his heart, kissing the raised scar tissue tenderly.

The smile he got in return made him fall in love with him all over again.

He couldn’t resist kissing him again soft, teasing, neither one of them able to control their smiles.

They kissed until it became impossible to ignore the stickiness of their underwear. James pressing one last sweet kiss to the comer of his lips before he was sliding out of the bed. He turned to Tony linking their fingers and pulling him upright and towards the bathroom. Kissing him again as they waited for the shower to heat.

Laughing and stumbling they stripped and stepped in, taking their sweet time washing and caressing each other until they started to prune. They couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other as they got out of the shower, drying off and slipping on the fluffy hotel robes.

“Just realized we don’t have any clothing…” Tony mumbled leaning back with a frown.

James hummed tugging him close, “Don’t need any”.

Tony chuckled, “Maybe not, but we do need food.”

His stomach growl in agreement, laughing the shorter man headed out of the washroom, “Room service it is.”

James watched him go feeling light and giddy. The world seemed brighter today, sweet and warm. Still grinning like a sap he quickly brushed his teeth and threw up his hair before he felt the need to find Tony again. The smaller man was standing beside the dishevelled bed scrolling through his phone.

He looked up at as James approached, dark eyes crinkling around the corners.

“What?” James asked curiously.

“You finally spent it,” Tony was smiling at him, looking pleased. It took a moment to remember what he was talking about. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten to tell Tony, understandable with all the commotion the day before.

Grinning he stepped closer to Tony drawing him in, “I did,” he affirmed.

Tony looped his arms around his neck, “Good, I hope it was something completely frivolous.”

James hummed, “It was a deposit for ESU, for the fall.”

He watched Tony’s face, go from warm and curious to surprised and ecstatic, “Really?”

James couldn’t help it, he was preening a little, “Computer Science, I just got the acceptance yesterday.”

Tony was pulling him in then hugging him tightly, “Oh Jem, so proud of you.”

He felt a warm flush, and he returned the embrace, “I tried to find something but even with a working arm…so I thought maybe I’d try school again.” He mumbled against a terry cloth shoulder.

Tony snorted kissing his neck, "Sweetheart, you never have to work a day in your life if you don't want to. I'll look after you the rest of our lives," the words were soft and warm against his neck. He froze, as Tony stiffed in his arms as well. A very pregnant pause hung in the room.

James tightened his arms, burying his face against his warm neck, "As long as I can look after you too." 

"Deal," Tony murmured, and James felt warm wetness against his neck. He wouldn't say a word though, as he pressed his own damp face against the man he had fallen so helplessly in love with.

-#-#-#-

They were late for Steve’s show.

Still frantically righting their clothing as they stepped out of the car. Tony could not keep the stupid grin off his face. He was a man in love and he wanted to shout it to everyone. Maybe he could take out a billboard in time square.

They'd spent a lazy day in bed and had been thinking about going out for dinner, Tony insisting they celebrate James's acceptance. It was taking a lot of will power not to tell random strangers that James was his boyfriend, and he was going to be going to ESU in the fall. He was proud of James, he had worked so hard, and come so far….and Tony was so very in love with him.

Holding hands they headed into the gallery, and this time it was far more traditional. Brightly lit, trays of champagne circulated the room…much more the snooty art shows he was used too.

“You know I almost miss the other place,” he whispered to James, the bigger man grinning lazily at him. Tony’s insides flipped; God he had it bad.

Sharing a secret smile they moved further in, spotting Steve on the far side of the room, the lithe blonde looking irritated about something. Peter at his side trying to hide a grin.

“Stevie,” James called with a wave, those intense blue eyes turned to him, before narrowing.

“Wonder what I did now,” He grumbled and Tony stifled a laugh as they approached.

“Finally,” Steve sighed, “Where have you been?”

Tony shrugged non-committal but wanted to cackle when James blushed a blotchy red. The blonde shook his head, pushing thick glasses up his nose with a delicate wince. Tony's good mood sank a little, Steve had a neat little row of stitches along his cheekbone a reminder of their harrowing experience the day before. He wanted to apologize to him, it was his fault they'd been caught up in the chaos after all. The men had been looking to kidnap him apparently, holding out hope for a huge payoff. Not that it was anything new, but it had been rather ballsy to try and take him from the main lobby of the tower. 

  
Steve’s voice was cutting through his dark thoughts then, “Nevermind, come on want to show you something.”

He turned to gesture for them to follow, Peter falling in beside him. Tony curious as they shared a meaningful glance. He finally took notice of the art, as it morphed from shapes and colours to the familiar superheroes…only maybe not so familiar.

A canvas caught his eye and he froze mid-step staring at what looked like a robot perhaps? It was a startling red and gold against the sky blue background. Completely forgetting what he was doing he moved towards it as if in a trance, realizing as he got closer it wasn’t a robot…it was armour.

Gorgeous armour.

"Ah, you found him."

Tony started, realizing Steve was beside him grinning widely.

“Who?” he asked faintly fighting the urge to reach out and touch.

“ _Iron Man_ ,” Steve said as if that answered everything, and Tony exhaled in a rush. There was something about it, something personal. It called him like the _Winter Solider_ had.

“It’s amazing Steve,” James agreed.

“Not what I wanted to show you, come on,” he gestured and Tony had to force himself to go. He had never connected with a piece of art on such an intimate level.

“This is what I wanted to show you,” he gestured as they turned a corner and Tony felt his jaw hit the floor. 

It was a bigger canvas, two figures standing admits the rubble of a ruined street. The Winter Soldier stood with his gun in hand, a hint of a smile on his lips as the second figure in the painting, Iron Man, helmet under one arm returned it.

“No way…” Tony couldn’t help it, he got closer grinning up at the picture before turning to look at Steve, “Me?”

The blonde shrugged modestly, “It made sense.”

Tony was entranced, he stared at the painting a long while, before a warm arm encircles his waist pulling him close. A soft kiss on his temple.

“It’s amazing,” he exhaled, glancing at James, the brunette was grinning.

“Stevie certainly has an eye, “ he agreed. They were quite a moment the din of the gallery distant and far. “You should see what he did to Peter, put him in tights.”

Tony laughed at that turning into James, “At least I’m not it tights.”

Then James was kissing him, and nothing else mattered, in this moment with the man he loved.

-#-#-#-

**6 months later…**

“Do you have your backpack?”

James rolled his eyes, “Yes Tony, I have my backpack,” he assured him as he slid it on.

Tony huffed, “I know I know…” he mumbled, before “Do you have some money for lunch?”

Tony knew his boyfriend was biting back a smile, “Yes, I’m fine promise.”

He couldn’t seem to stop himself though, “Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you in?”

James pulled him close kissing him on the nose, “You know I’m not ten right?”

Tony sighed, “Sorry, I know.”

He grinned, “It’s alright love, I’m a little nervous too been a long time since my first day of school.”

Tony huffed a laugh as a knock at the penthouse door had them parting, “That’ll be Peter,” he answered the door, sure enough, the brunette was on the other side, looking awkward in his dress shirt and tie.

“Professor,” Tony teased and the youth wrinkled his nose.

“That’ll take some getting used to, ready Buck?”

James nodded, joining them at the door, “See you tonight?”

Tony grinned at him, “Of course, already have the dinner reservations.”

James kissed his lips softly, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” he replied with a smile, leaning against the door frame as the pair headed for the elevator. James nudging Peter as the disappeared, he stared a few moments longer before he turned to gather his things to start his day, mind turning to the small box tucked away in his suit pocket. A soft smile tugging his lips, they hadn't had the most conventional of relationships but he wouldn’t trade a single moment of it. He hoped that James would agree to be his sugar baby for life.

Grabbing his folio he headed out, patting his pocket reflexively as the elevator doors; maybe they’d go back to that coffee shop they met at.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice I decided not to do the angsty 'he dosen't like me' and went more with the h/c route. I love me some soft boys being soft, thanks so much for reading.


End file.
